Life and the Unexpected
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Love makes you weak and vulnerable. It confuses you and makes you feel things in a way that can only be described as longing. When you fall for the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time, will you take the risk to be in love? YoruSoi
1. The Name's Yoruichi Shihouin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hey guys! I haven't been updating much… I'm sorry. But I wanted to try out another story so, if you think it's good, please tell me! And if you don't like Yoruichi's job (she won't have it for long, I think) and want me to not continue, tell me! I don't want to make another chapter unless you guys think I should continue this!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter1: The Name's Yoruichi Shihouin**

Yoruichi walked out the club, her dance garments gone and replaced by jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a long black coat. Her job for tonight was finished and over. No more dancing for all those perverted men…until tomorrow night.

The dark-skinned woman sighed as she took out her cigarette pack and placed a cig inside her mouth, lighting it up the next second as she inhaled and blew out a cloud of smoke. The job was shameful, but paid what she needed. It was the only thing she could think of.

All the women here were jealous of her but fortunately enough, saw that her strength and reflexes were as great as her looks which was a lot since she could practically pass as a goddess.

Seeing her house from where she was, she quickened her pace, eager to get some rest but first, something to eat. Checking out for burglars and stomping out her cigarette, her bright golden eyes scanned the place before opening the door with her key.

Clicking on the lights, she threw her coat off and flopped down on a fluffy, soft couch on her way to the living room. "Whew! What a night!" she sighed in a tired voice, a hand over her eyes as she relaxed. "No men harassing me and no pickpockets. I'd say this is a good night so far."

Yep, the reputation in the strip club came with a bunch of extremely horny/perverted men forever trying to seduce her into their new toy. No way that'll happen, especially since she lets no one touch her unless it was job hours and the money would pay off. Cheap guys would only be able to watch her do her thing and wave dollar bills while the ones with the dough get their desire.

Her tongue stuck out in disgust as the last memory of the guy who fucked her in his bedroom came back. Her number one rule was for men to wear a condom if they were to approach her. It was a small price and the men didn't mind as long as they got her body for a full night.

Her tummy growled to get up and eat, making her snap back away from her unpleasant memories. "I've gotta feed myself if I want to stay healthy…" she groaned and got up with no choice whatsoever. With swift and long strides, she was in the kitchen eating leftovers, the kitchen TV on.

She was about to release her long orchid-colored hair from her ponytail when the phone rang.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly undid the ponytail and went to the ringing phone. "Make it fast," she said irritatingly as she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Haha, always amusing to hear your beautiful voice, Yoruichi…"

She frowned. The Boss would only call her if they had a patient, or… "Mind telling me why you're calling, Boss?"

The man called Boss was in his office, watching recorded tapes of his hot employees as his dick immediately came hard when Yoruichi's voice was heard again. He quietly groaned.

Back with Yoruichi, she was tapping her foot impatiently and failed to hear that suppressed groan. "Boss?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." The Boss instantly grinned, eyes closed. "There's someone I want to hire…"

_Someone he wants to hire, huh?_ Yoruichi chuckled. Ever since she came into the business, bonus jobs such as convincing other ladies to take a job at the strip club was given to her and so far, she's managed to succeed without fault. "Really?" she asked, a mischievous grin brightening her features. _Finally, something exciting to do._ "Give me the info, that's all I need."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong sat on the porch of her house, her watchful grey eyes lost in thought. She flicked the ashes out her cigarette and inhaled once more. The sun was still working its way up, casting an orange ray of light upon the woman as a signal to stop smoking and change.

She agreed since the glare of the sun's beam was too much for her eyes and smashed the cig underneath her shoes, going inside before slamming the door closed. Passing the stereo nearby, she pushed Play and a few seconds later, booming music was blasting out.

No one lived with her so no one could complain…except for her neighbors. She rolled her eyes, taking off her white-shirt, then her shoes, and finally sweats. Her training bra was still on so she took that off, showing smooth, milky, pert breasts. She took off her panties as well when she remembered that a shower would be best after the long morning run.

After the warm shower, she dried her hair with a spare towel and grabbed her prepared clothes from her closet. Her hair was still slightly damp when she was done dressing, but that didn't matter. She was going to braid them, after all.

Her hair style was unusual, so to say. Short, cropped hair in the front and two long, clothed braids tied with a ring on each end. Her natural grey eyes were another thing but she didn't mind. She liked grey and thought it suited her fine.

_Time for work, _she thought sardonically. Skipping breakfast, she walked nimbly out her perfectly clean house and unlocked her car. It was pretty neat. All black with gold lining and it actually had power boosts to go even faster.

She had the car customized at a special place owned by a friend of hers named Kuukaku. _Her family certainly are great at engineering_, Soi mused as she started up the car and drove into the street. Kuukaku liked things that blew up so she added the power boosts as a bonus. Said she loved the noise and effects it makes. Soi Fong thinks she'll never understand the woman.

At the famous restaurant where she serves as a waiter, she parked the car in the employee area and went inside. Putting on an apron on her uniform, she was about to exit and take people's orders when a voice cut through the noise of others cooking and washing.

"Hey there, Soi Fong!"

Her eye twitched as she slowly turned around to find Matsumoto Rangiku, the one who always tried to get her to hang with the other employees. "Matsumoto." was all she said.

The big-busted woman smiled happily but then suddenly grabbed out and pulled Soi by the arm into the employees' room. "W-what are you doing? Unhand me--"

"Shh!" Soi blinked and looked up at Matsumoto to see she had a serious face on. "I want to talk to you," she said firmly.

Soi blinked again, and then frowned as a thought ran by her. "Don't tell me you need to borrow money from me again. I told you, you still owe me--"

"No, no, no!" Matsumoto shook her head, still gripping the smaller woman by the shoulders. "It's not about that."

Soi's frown went deeper. "Then what could you possibly want from me?"

"…A favor…or something like that."

"Ask then. I have work to do."

Matsumoto pouted then. "No need to get all rushy-rushy, but…if you say so." She shrugged, her breasts bouncing. "You see," she started to explain a bit nervously, "There was this weird ass guy yesterday--" Soi scowled and rolled her eyes at the cuss word "--and he kept staring at me like I was food or something. It was _really _creepy."

Soi rolled her eyes once more. _Maybe he wanted to see your breasts?, _she thought sarcastically.

"When I went past him to get a customer's order, he slipped something into my butt pocket (At this Soi was thinking, _Oh my god, the butt already, huh?_) and I read it this morning. It said, 'Sexy figure, babe. Come to my strip club and we'll make some real money.' and it gave me the address and everything." She got something out of her pocket and handed the crumpled paper to Soi. "Here," she said.

Soi only crossed her arms, sighed, and took the note. Her lips were formed as a frown and a scowl as she read what Matsumoto told her. "Well, I say don't join of course. You'll only be selling your body when you have a perfect enough job here. So what's the deal? It's not like he's at a table out there, waiting for your response--"

"MATSUMOTOOOO! A CUSTOMER'S ASKING FOR YOOOUUUUU!!" came a call from a man named Shuuhei Hisagi, a friend of theirs.

Both woman instantly freeze, both eyes staring at each other and thinking the same thing. And when Soi's face slowly gained a determined expression, Matsumoto flinched away in fear as the calm woman stepped towards her.

"N-no! I can't go! He's _creepy_!!"

"Matsumoto, you have to face him. Men like him don't tend to give up easily."

"And how would you know?! Soi Fong, no! Please, stop! NOOOOOOOO!!"

All their friends working there paused for a brief moment to watch Soi Fong drag a fighting Matsumoto who had a napkin cloth stuffed into her mouth. Soi Fong stopped in front of Nanao calmly as if she knew no yelling and struggling Matsumoto. "What table?" she asked simply.

"Table 10," the serious woman answered with a slightly confused expression. "Soi Fong, why--"

"Talk later," she replied and dragged Matsumoto out into the open where if she did something embarrassing, all the customers would see it.

Two feet away from the employees' door, Soi stopped and took the cloth out Matsumoto's mouth. The woman instantly said something as soon as it was out and her hands were unleashed from the tight grip. "Pft, yuck! Don't do that again, Soi Fong! I would've came if you'd had just persuaded me enough, you know!"

"Whatever," the cool woman replied. "Table 10, so let's get it over with…"

Matsumoto had on a glum look but when her eyes saw who was at Table 10, an astonished look came over. "Soi Fong, there's a woman there!"

Blinking, Soi looked over as well and indeed it was. Right there, grinning at them, was a cocoa-skinned, purple-haired, woman who looked about only two or so years older than Soi Fong. _Who is she?_ Soi thought bewildered by the woman's beauty. _Could she be one of that man's workers?_

"Ooh, c'mon Soi Fong! I want to meet her!" Matsumoto tugged at Soi's sleeve, her eyes darting back and forth excitedly.

"Oh, now you want to talk, huh?" Soi asked with a roll of her eyes and a few grumbles as she 'guided' Matsumoto to the table. A strange feeling stirred inside Soi Fong as they got closer. _Who is she?, _she thought once more as they stopped in front of her.

The woman stood from her seat with a grin. "Hey there," she greeted with a knock-out voice that made that feeling inside Soi Fong burn brighter, "The name's Yoruichi. Yoruichi Shihouin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Should I continue it? Delete it? Leave it alone for a while? Tell me!! I'll only work on the next chapter if you guys tell me to continue it!! Oh yeah, and I won't drop my other stories! Just because I haven't updated for so long, doesn't mean I've forgotten about it!**


	2. Who Are You?

**Hey guys! This is 2 'A nunny mouse' : Smoking part just popped in my head, sorry about that! (sweat drops and laughs nervously) I'll get them out of the habit, no worries! I was planning on doing that anyways! (grins) And to Black Hornet: I luv your name! So cool! XD Guess I'll continue this and thankx for reviewing! I'll see if I can make this more exciting!**

**And to all yeh reading this out there… Much luv 2 U!**

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter2 Who Are You?**

Yoruichi put on her best grin, her eyes twinkling with hidden mischief. _The one Boss wants is obviously known. But who is this…?_ Yoruichi quickly looked up and down Soi's figure.

Soi Fong didn't reply but Matsumoto greeted happily, "Hello there! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." She placed a hand on Soi's shoulder and introduced her, "This is a friend of mine, Soi Fong."

Yoruichi grinned at Soi. "Soi Fong, huh?" Soi nodded in response and Yoruichi's golden eyes swept back to Matsumoto, but those eyes of hers seemed to linger on the smaller woman. _Her friend, huh? She's not bad herself. But I should try and get Boss's pick first. _"I take it you want to know why I'm here?" she asked, her lips still quirked into a grin and showing no signs of her earlier thoughts.

The orange-haired woman nodded vigorously. "Yes, please."

Yoruichi's eyes turned to Soi when she saw movement. Soi turned her head back after understanding what Nanao was yelling and glanced at Yoruichi, making eye contact, before leveling her gaze on Matsumoto. "…I've got to get back and work, Matsumoto. I'm sure you can take care of yourself from here."

Matsumoto was slightly downcast but cheered up instantly. "All right, Soi Fong! I won't be long!" Soi nodded and spared one more glance on Yoruichi. "…It was a pleasure meeting you, Yoruichi." She nodded her goodbye which was returned and walked her way back into the employees' door.

Yoruichi didn't know that her eyes stayed on the door Soi entered until her ears starting picking up on what the woman in front of her was saying.

"I guess we should get to sitting down, now?"

The goddess blinked and snapped her head towards Matsumoto. "Sit? Oh, yeah. Of course." She went and took a seat, watching the woman sit down. Yoruichi waited till Matsumoto was comfortable before starting.

"My boss called me in. I'm sure you met him?" Matsumoto nodded once more, her huge breasts slightly bouncing. "The one who slipped me a note?" Yoruichi chuckled but nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Matsumoto had a small frown on as her hands started playing with the napkin in front of her. Leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, she asked curiously, "Are you here to offer me a job?"

Yoruichi smirked. "He gave you a note, didn't he? I'm sure you know exactly why I'm here, so there's no need for asking."

"So you're saying… He wants me to be a stripper?" Matsumoto asked curiously. "Like you?"

"Like me?" Yoruichi seemed surprised at this question-like-statement and as much as she hated her last name, she hated to admit that she was a stripper. Flashbacks of unpleasant memories flooded her mind and her playful mood was now diminished. _Oh, fuck it, _she thought gloomily. _Why did the woman have to say that? Crap…_

Seeing how Yoruichi reacted to what she last said, Matsumoto decided to get straight to the point. Clearing her throat politely, she spoke a tad bit louder than before to catch the golden-eyed female's attention. "I don't want it."

Yoruichi snapped herself out of once more, unpleasant memories and looked at Matsumoto incredulously. "Don't want it? The job? I haven't even asked you yet."

This time Matsumoto smiled mischievously. "Keyword: Yet." Yoruichi's mouth was slightly open, her eyes still wide as Matsumoto carried on. "I have a perfect job here, and no offense but striping is just a no-no for me. I can't do it." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry." Scooting her seat out, she said goodbye. "I take it we won't be seeing each other?"

Yoruichi was still shocked that she wasn't able to bring Matsumoto into at least considering it. No woman she had meet had declined like this before. They gave in after a while but Matsumoto seemed keen to just say no and get on with her job. Finally finding something to say, she was actually relieved that the woman won't be doing something so disgraceful as stripping. "You never know; my boss doesn't tend to give up easily." She grinned, standing up herself.

Matsumoto grinned back. "Mm, Soi Fong thought so. Turns out she was right." She started walking away, leaving Yoruichi blinking. "Oh and, Soi Fong won't be interested in striping as well."

Yoruichi whipped around and saw Matsumoto pausing to smirk at her. "W-what are you--"

"I saw how you looked at her," the big-busted waiter answered, cutting her off with a shrug and a sly grin. "If you think you can get her to strip, you must not know Soi Fong."

Yoruichi stood there with a confused expression, Matsumoto already entering the employees' door. How she looked at her? What did the woman mean? She had only met this Soi Fong, so… The striking female shook her head, purple hair swishing from side to side. "Need to phone my boss," she said, just for an excuse to stop thinking.

Going out the exit and avoiding busy waiters, she only took one last look back, and even then she didn't know why she did that. Maybe to see if Matsumoto would come back out and say, "Stop! I changed my mind!"? No, it was something else… Or someone else.

Yoruichi shook her head and slipped out her cell phone, pushing the door open the same time Soi Fong opened the employees' door.

Soi Fong scanned the big crowd of people and, to her inner disappointment, found no woman with strange purple hair. Her heart sunk which surprised the small waiter. That woman was just a stripper, someone who should be ashamed of themselves. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about this one… Something different about her…

Soi's grey eyes drifted towards the exit doors. They were just closing… That must've meant that she had went off and left. Soi Fong had just missed her…

"Excuse me, miss! But can we order now?" A man hollered from two tables across her.

"Oh, uh… Just a minute!" she called back, her cheeks taking a small blush in embarrassment. _Yoruichi Shihouin…_ Soi thought as she walked hurriedly towards the group of people. _Just who are you?_

---------------------------------

**Ah! Done with chapter2! Woohoo! But I still haven't update my other stories! Damnit! I'll get to that soon. I'm just stuck with Changes but I'll get a chapter done soon…hopefully. Oh, and it seems you all want me to continue? Maybe I will? It's still just the 2****nd**** chapter… Hope it was more exciting, or whatever, than the 1****st**** (even though it was short)!**


	3. I Look Back, You Go Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Thanks you so much everyone! The two chapters are fine, I guess. [: Hope you enjoy this one, too!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter3: I Look Back, You Go Forward**

Yoruichi was just waking up in the afternoon. A golden eye peeked open and lazily closed back as she rolled over in bed. Her covers were so soft and comfy…and her pillows were always so fluffy. It'd be a miracle for her to get out of bed now…

Her stomach growls.

She frowns slightly but ignores the grumbling of her stomach.

It growled again, this time in plea.

Groaning, she turned back to look at her digital clock. 1:46 PM it said. Her stomach growled once more. She sighed. "Why is it that the tummy has to get what it wants?" She rubbed her bare stomach and slowly stood. She had fallen about two days ago when she had tried to stand up right away when her legs were still asleep. Painful experience, really. She had learned from it. Bumping into walls here and there, she got to the kitchen.

The still half-asleep goddess yawned as her hands prepared breakfast. "Coffee with eggs and toast. What more could you want?" she said to herself sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "The only damn breakfast I ever make myself. I need one of those cookbooks or something…"

Once the breakfast was on a plate and her coffee in a cup, she wolfed it down and gulped the coffee. She stuck her tongue out at the aftertaste. "Lucky, it didn't scald my tongue," she said, her face scrunched up in dislike.

She still had lots of time before her shift at work. Her mind whirled back. Work. The conversation with her boss yesterday came back.

_Flashback_

"_Have you convinced her?" was the instant greeting._

_Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Never a proper greeting. "No, Boss. This one is different. She said no before I even asked her about the job."_

_She heard noise over the phone. He probably fell off his seat. He deserves it, she thought darkly. He should know that he can't have all the women he wants. "What?!" the man screamed harshly. Yoruichi pulled the cell phone out to arms reach, wincing and rubbing her ear with the other hand._

"_What do you mean, Yoruichi?! You could get anyone,_ anyone_, convinced to take the job! That was why I gave _you _this mission! To get _her _to _take _the job!!"_

_Still wincing, she slowly brought the phone back to her ear. "Look, Boss. I may still have a chance of getting her if you still want me to. But she seems content to stay with her current jobs with her friends."_

_Silence was all she heard. Had she said something wrong? Yoruichi found she didn't care at the moment, her eyes flickering towards the direction the restaurant was…where Soi Fong was._

"_Friends?"_

_Her mind snapped back to focus. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she blinked before replying, "Yes, friends. The woman has friends there." Her eyes unconsciously went back to the same path as before. _

"_Does she have any…female friends? Any…nice-looking…friends?" A plan was unraveling in the boss's mind._

"_Well, I saw one of her friends. She seemed--" Her mouth stopped talking and shut closed. Soi Fong, Matsumoto's friend. Did Yoruichi think her nice-looking? "--pretty enough. …Nice figure and all that." She sighed out in relief. Why was she so relieved?_

"_Good, good… Think we can get her to join as well?"_

"_WHAT?!" The cocoa-skinned woman didn't see the stares she received. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed to find words. "I-I, boss-- Uh…"_

"_Why did you yell?"_

_Yoruichi stopped her stuttering and paused her walking. "What?" she asked blinking._

"_You yelled, 'What' . You don't yell at your boss, Yoruichi. So, why?"_

_Yoruichi didn't know what to say. Her eyes swept everywhere, trying to think of an excuse. "When you come back for your shift, get in my office after you've changed. Got that?" His voice was cold._

_Yoruichi's shoulders slumped. "Yes, Boss."_

"_Good. I want you to spend time with this friend of hers. I want that woman. Her breasts are just perfect. And try to get her friend. If we have her, we might have our target as well."_

"_Got it." She heard him hang up. Yoruichi sat on the bench close by, her eyes on the ground. Great. Punishment. Now she had to give the guy a blowjob and a striptease. You never know if he's really horny and may want something else as well. "Damn, can't believe I blurted out." Can't believe I still put up with this shit, she thought to herself but didn't voice it._

_End of Flashback_

"And I thought this would be exciting…" She sighed and thumped her head on the table.

---------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong was talking to Kuukaku and about three days has passed since Yoruichi came to the restaurant.

"Yo Ganju, get me my pipe!"

"But sis, I'm busy with this car--"

"GET IT NOW!!"

Soi Fong watched in amusement as the youngest of the Shiba family tripped over his own feet to get what his sister commanded.

"What are you doing here, eh Soi Fong?" The smaller woman turned her head back to see the brash woman cleaning her hands with a rag. "Something wrong with the car or what?" Soi Fong shook her head as Ganju scurried back with his sister's pipe and ran away. "I see you're not smoking. Trying to quit again, Soi Fong?"

Soi only let her lips quirk into a small grin. "Maybe. But that's not why I'm here."

Kuukaku lighted up her favorite pipe. "Oh, really? Enlighten me." She puffed out a ring of smoke.

"There's a guy harassing my colleagues." _And there's this woman that I can't get out of my head, _Soi thought but didn't say. Kuukaku slowly puffed out three rings connected with each other. Soi Fong would think that impossible but, Kuukaku is a skilled smoker. "It's been maybe three days since he tried getting Matsumoto. Now, Hinamori, Nemu, and Orihime--"

"Did someone say Orihime?" Tatsuki, the newbie of the group popped out from underneath a car. She dusted her hands and wiped them on her dirty overalls. "Yo Kuukaku, where's the rag?" The woman just threw it to her and puffed out another ring of smoke.

"I did. I was talking about a man who's been harassing the women working with me."

"All the women?" Tatsuki and Soi Fong turned their attention back to Kuukaku. "No, not all." Kuukaku didn't say anything else but Tatsuki did. "Well, if he's harassing my Orihime, I'll go to him myself and pulverize that pervert. No wonder she's been asking me if she could sleepover my house every night."

Soi Fong nodded. "But I don't know where he is. The only thing I know is that he owns a strip club--"

"Strip club?" Kuukaku frowned as the two looked back at her. "Creepy." She placed her pipe down and got back to work, leaving the two women blinking. "Hey Kuukaku, aren't you gonna do something about this?" Tatsuki hollered. The master engineer just waved a hand and disappeared into her office.

Tatsuki shook her head but then jumped when Kuukaku yelled, "GANJU, COME IN HERE NOW!!" The two sweat dropped as the guy quickly went into the office. When he came out with a bump on his head, the two sweat dropped even more.

Then Kuukaku's head popped out the doorway. "Yo, you two get in here!" Soi Fong went but Tatsuki just whipped her head left and right and then ran forward to catch up.

"What is it?" Soi asked, a bit puzzled. Kuukaku handed out a small pink card as Tatsuki came over "Ganju over there said that this might be the place. Hope it is." Soi blinked as she received the card. "Now get your ass out of here! You only come here for business, understand?!"

Soi yelped as Kuukaku kicked her in the side and slammed the door. Soi winced but a hint of a smile was on her face. "Thanks, Kuukaku," she said with a grin, even though the woman couldn't hear her.

Then her eyes turned to the card. Her heart skipped a beat. There was a chance that she'd be able to see Yoruichi…but that shouldn't be on her mind right now. She should be thinking, 'I can finally clean this mess up and work in peace' not 'Yoruichi might be there…Why am I still thinking of her?'

She was interrupted out of her musings when Tatsuki's voice boomed above her. "C'mon Soi Fong! I wanna pound that guy till he says 'Uncle'!" Soi blinked up and saw the grinning Tatsuki pound her fists together.

Soi slowly nodded and stood up, dusting herself. "My car?" she suggested.

"Yep, my car's still in repair," Tatsuki told her sheepishly, "Too much racing, I guess…" Soi smirked but led the way. Right now, she cursed the gold lining of her car. It reminded her too much of those eyes…

---------------------------------------

**Short and not really exciting. The next chapter should be when Soi and Tatsuki comes to the club and…finds Yoruichi on stage. Dun-dun-DUN! Oh and, I might actually keep this one. Are you sure you guys like this?**


	4. What I See When I Look At You

**Hello everybody! I'm back, that's right! I'm so happy to be here! I'm always lazy at school, bored as well. In fact, I felt like falling asleep back in school, hehehe. Anyways, on with the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter4: What I See When I Look At You**

"It's this way."

"I'm the one driving so I get to decide."

"Then let me drive."

"My car, my decision. End of story."

"That's not fair."

Soi glanced at Tatsuki and took a left turn, to the racer's displeasure. "It _is _fair," she told her simply and brought her gaze back on the road.

"…We've took five wrong corners, almost ran over a group of kids, and got lost at least twice." When she found that they ended up in the same place, Tatsuki added observantly, "Oh yeah, and ended up in the same place maybe…three times, was it?"

Soi only rolled her eyes and wondered why she even brought the girl. Oh yeah, because being with a loud mouth can take your mind off things. Tatsuki's presence would be her constant reminder that she was there on behalf of her friends, and certainly not to see Yoruichi's sexy body sliding up and down a pole and…

"Oi, is that it?"

Soi snapped out of her thoughts and looked to where Tatsuki was pointing at. Soi Fong blinked and saw that the girl was indeed correct. The strip club Yoruichi worked at was right there in front of them. "Well?" Tatsuki asked, bouncing in her seat now that they were there. "Let's get going! Oh, and park over there!" The girl pointed at a spot and Soi rolled her eyes once more.

Once parked and out the car, they arrived to the front of the club after a few minor arguments. "So if they ask for money, you pay." Soi scowled at Tatsuki's 'suggestion'. "Not a chance. Now shut up so I can think in peace." Tatsuki was going to say something else but the look Soi gave her told her not to. She shrugged and followed the woman inside.

Everything was dark and dim; the lights being the bar or the star of the show. Music was bumping, exotic and exciting. Soi's eyes first caught the stripper instantly but when she saw that it wasn't Yoruichi, disappointment seeped through her once more. The men here disgusted her, some of them even dared to whistle as they passed by. Soi glared at each one of them in return. They had no bouncer; seems like they'll take anyone even without an ID.

"Yo Soi Fong, let's go ask the bartender or something. Maybe they'll know where the dude is." Tatsuki was looking at the bar and turned to her for an answer. "Good idea, maybe?"

Soi'e eyes flickered towards the bar first before deciding to nod her head. "All right. We don't know where the man is so we might as well ask around. Good thinking, Tatsuki."

The racer grinned and led the way for once with Soi giving warning glares to anyone who seemed to approach. The two women took a seat and an attractive bartender came up to them.

"Would you like something to drink, ladies?" A grin was tugging on the woman's lips.

Tatsuki shook her head. "As tempting as that sounds, we're here on business."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Business? About what?"

"Your boss," Soi Fong said, "We want to speak with him." Tatsuki started talking with the bartender as Soi listened and interjected when needed. As the minutes clocked by, Soi suddenly felt a cold, rushing feeling of anticipation. Her heart seemed to have thumped out her chest and back as her eyes widened. _Yoruichi? _and it echoed throughout her entire being as Soi contemplated whether or not to turn around and see if her suspicions were correct.

The speakers spoke. "And that was one of our most recent new candidates. Applaud for her!" The men around the place cheered happily and loudly. The host's voice in the speakers chuckled. "And now, for all you've been waiting for. She's sexy, devious, and hard to please. Please welcome back, the Goddess of Flash!!"

The men stood out their seats and cheered like there was no tomorrow as the drinkers held up their jug of alcohol, roaring with the rest. Everyone was chatting, asking to borrow money as their eyes darted back and forth excitedly from the stage. Soi still hasn't turned around and the name announced was unfamiliar to her. Of course, strippers had their own title or codename, so who was she to know Yoruichi's?

"Look at them cheer, the men can do nothing but drool at her body." Soi's eyes snapped back to the bartender. "That Yoruichi, I'm surprised she hasn't been raped, though I'd find that impossible. No one but our clients are able to even touch her."

Soi froze. The Goddess of Flash _is _Yoruichi. "Yoruichi? Hey, isn't that the lady you told me about, Soi Fong?" Tatsuki's voice went through one ear and out the other but luckily, her brain was able to make her respond. "Huh? Yoruichi?" Soi whipped her head to look at Tatsuki.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, she's up there." She jerked her thumb behind her and restarted the conversation with the bartender but Soi did nothing. Now that she knew Yoruichi was there, in the same building, the same room, and heck, dancing right there behind her, what was she to do now? If she ignored her and took care of the business here, there was no possible chance that she'll be able to see her again. She really wanted to know why that affected her so.

Then unconsciously her eyes started to drift away and her body started to listen to what her unusual desire wanted. She turned, and watched the show. She would've gasped but her mind warned her not to. Soi's grey eyes were wide and transfixed at the sight of Yoruichi's revealing body, the two-piece making it all the more arousing to see what hid beneath the lack of clothing.

Her swaying movements were nothing short of graceful and had an air of typical sensual seduction. Her motions, spellbinding, made Soi's breath hitch in her throat and struggle to breath normally. Those golden eyes that Soi had no trouble remembering twinkled with boundless mischief and her smirk was alluring enough to crave the feel of her lips. It was hard not to stare without the feeling of lust flowing around inside her body and Soi Fong couldn't help but see Yoruichi and herself locked in a hot kiss that made a shiver run down her spine. In her mind's eyes the roused fantasy continued with only a small part of her consciousness aware while in real life, Soi's mouth became ajar as her gray cloudy eyes followed the actions of the goddess before her. Her hair was let down and Soi thought she was attractive enough with her ponytail but right now she was damn right sex---whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Stop.

Snapped out of her entrance, Soi Fong held an expression of bewilderment and disbelief. Those thoughts in her mind… Was she just thinking...? Eyes once again broadening, Soi frantically swiveled back towards the bar with Tatsuki still discussing the matter with the bartender. Unsure of what to think about what the hell just happened, the petite waitress tried desperately to calm the rapid beats of her heart as she barely heard the words coming from the conversation right beside her. Yoruichi's title indeed spoke for itself: _Goddess_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi's nerves were jumping in excitement. Yes, she hated her job, but that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. Those shy boys were always fun to tease and she found it amusing to see the same guys come back just to wave their cash around and watch her body move. _What a bunch of fools_, she thought. But hey, she was making money. She hummed to herself as she waited for her turn which should be in about five more minutes or so. Lately, her mind hasn't been concentrating on her so-called stripping duty. The one man she despised the most hasn't even crossed her mind as constantly as it should be. So in replace of her usual thoughts, her mind figured to take a break and _daydream_. Yes, that silly word meant for teenagers, she said it. Yoruichi couldn't believe it as well when she suddenly found herself in that childish act of wanting. Daydreaming are for babies, aren't they? Besides, what would she be daydreaming about? The only thing would be to run away, _without _being caught _again_, but all she could see were these unique gray eyes that stared at her with this oddly secured gaze and...

Hearing her codename being announced, Yoruichi shook her head to clear those unnecessary thoughts and decided to think about them whenever it came popping back. Giving a small sigh, Yoruichi massaged the back of her neck and looked towards the path to the stage. A quirk of the lips returned her light and easy attitude. Easily dismissing her slightly gloomy and irritated mood awakened by her earlier thoughts, she proceeded to approach to the stage.

When she appeared before the men with her dangerous yet oh-so-sexy smile smacked right down on her lips, the cheering and wolf whistling came booming loud and the confidence Yoruichi had was definitely undefeatable. Taking her time, she reached the metal pole while giving winks here and there as well as sneakily snatching a wad full of cash from a rich-looking dude. Her hand rose up deftly as she circled the pole and finally taking a hold of it, she got on and moved the way only a stripper could...with of course, a Yoruichi-spice to the side. She was on a level all her own, after all.

Starting her daily routine, her eyes scanned the crowd of men as her body went on to perform its duties. _Hmm, no girls in today, eh? Oh, well... _The music as always made her want to roll her eyes but seeming as she was still on stage, she pouted instead and, while being upside down on the pole, swiped the money from a guy swiftly and made sure he was looking when she retreated from that pose and began to grind on the pole seductively. She snickered at the back of her mind when she saw the man's hand moving down to his pants, his eyes glued to Yoruichi's movements and breathing labored. You can tell he was imagining the stripper and himself doing a certain activity but amusement only glittered Yoruichi's bright eyes. _There it goes... Masturbating already. I wonder how long--_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement at the bar.

Gaze switching to the bar by reaction, her eyes flickered upwards and found two forms on the stools beside the bar. It seemed they were talking to the bartender over there... Thankfully, her eyesight was better than most and she knew that the two people at the front of the bar were no men, but women. And one of them, actually look familiar…

Golden orbs snapped wide open and her body stopped abruptly but years of doing this made her bones move again. Luckily, that frozen moment was brief and no one saw her error. On the outside, you saw a striking woman who was dancing with no worries but in the inside, her mind was stunned and her heart raced faster than she had ever felt before. Her world resuming, she tore her gaze away but the feeling of longing was somehow still tugging at her chest. There was only one thing, one _person_, on her mind. And that was…

Making a quickly finish, she winked at a couple of men and sweetly took their cash from their held out hands. Placing the heap of money between her breasts, she got off the stage instead of going into the back to change for once, and walked as calmly as she could towards the bar for a surprise visit. She could hear the host saying an astonished remark about this and then continuing on to introduce the next stripper.

Nerves unsettled and having never dealt with nervousness before, the slender woman impatiently tried to push it away. This was a happy moment and her playful grin for the stage act was actually real this time. The nervousness was seemingly gone but the affect it had on her was just barely there. She ignored the bartender who looked up in surprise and sat on the stool next to Soi, facing towards her with her chin leaning on a hand and her bright eyes waiting for her to respond. Yoruichi had no idea where this sudden happiness came from. She just felt like talking to Soi and all of a sudden a strange kind of eagerness was running through her veins.

Tatsuki noticed how rigid Soi's posture was when the tanned stripper came sitting beside them and wondered what was going on. _The lady seems to be waiting for Soi to talk to her. I mean, she's looking right at her!_ Tatsuki's eyes curiously looked over the situation. _Soi Fong sure is acting strange… _Clearing her throat, Tatsuki caught Soi's attention and said, "Did you hear what the bartender said? The boss here's at vacation; going to all those other clubs for new transfers or whatever. So, I guess we can't do anything till he comes back." She waited for Soi to reply but all she did was nod. What the hell was going on? Did she miss something?

Looking at her weirdly, Tatsuki inquired, "So… Are we going back now?"

Blinked, Soi momentarily forgot the smirking Yoruichi was there until remembering that if she left now, she might not meet Yoruichi again. This made her downcast, if not slightly. "Mm," she replied. It wasn't really an answer, but it was a respond.

When she made to get up, Yoruichi took that time to speak. "Not even going to say bye before you leave? And I came over here to talk to you; how rude." Soi slowly turned her head to see a growing smirk on the woman's features, it was simply breathtaking just looking at her. She swallowed, not knowing what to say or even acknowledge her. So she just stared, her movement frozen.

Yoruichi's eyes slowly went to Tatsuki. "Mind if I talked to her in the back? Just for a bit?" Her grin was wide as she waited for an answer. Tatsuki shrugged, oblivious to Soi's tense figure. "I'll be waiting outside, Soi." Soi Fong felt instant dread as her friend left her and went through the doors but her voice wouldn't let her call out. _Traitor, _she thought and she was left with the woman who she now wanted to escape from.

Yoruichi gazed at Soi, her bright amber eyes skimming Soi's body as Soi finally brought her eyes up to hers. "Well? C'mon and follow me." She stood from her seat, her body moving with a hint of seduction, and smirked as Soi's eyes unwillingly followed her movement. "If you want you can hold my hand."

Soi's eyes flickered and snapped with her usual self, the charm she was placed on gone. A frown appeared on her face as she stood silently. "You want to talk?" she asked, her eyes now stern, but it was just a façade. Inside she was breathless, maybe even speechless, at the sight of the goddes in front of her.

Yoruichi grinned. "Sure, why not?" Soi didn't say anything for a while, just stared. She wanted to accept, but it might give the wrong impression. So, she decided to make a deal. If she did that, then Yoruichi _should _think that she would only stay in her company as long as she gets something out of it…right?

Soi took a deep breath. "On one condition…" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "What, you want a strip tease?" A frown was her answer before Soi carried on. She was not going to forgive herself for this, but that led Soi to once again, why should she care? A voice in her head screamed at her not to do it, to forget about it and just follow the woman but she couldn't turn back now... She had to ask. With more effort than she would admit, Soi leveled her gaze head on with Yoruichi's golden one. "You have to change into some decent clothes. I can't talk to you when you're in...a two-piece." There, she said it. Now her face was blushing like mad. Oh god, why did she have to say that? _Why_?

To Soi Fong's relief, Yoruichi didn't tease. The stripper blinked. Yoruichi had forgotten that this was a woman she was dealing with, not a horny man. Disappointment at not being able to have Soi Fong look at her in nothing but practically a bikini (it somehow aroused her when it was _Soi _staring), she shrugged and easily enough cracked a grin. "Fine with me, this way." When she turned with a wink, Soi felt herself blush even more and wished that the goddess had changed out her clothes before approaching her, but if she did then she wouldn't have an excuse to talk with her. The fact that Yoruichi wanted to speak with her, in private what's more, made Soi Fong more than curious and a little suspicious...or maybe, it was just hopeful wishing taking its toll.

Soi swallowed and considered herself lucky that her sanity was still with her. Denial was running around inside her mind, though. _I do not like Yoruichi, _she tried to think calmly but then soon got hysterical,_ I do not like that stripper, I do not like the sexy woman in front of me, I DO like---damn it all! _If she wasn't in a public place and Yoruichi wasn't with her, she would've indeed tried to pull out her hair and run like crazy until she dropped dead from exhuastion. Did she just say she was lucky to have her sanity? Make that _un_lucky with _in_sanity. Blowing out a soft sigh, Soi can only hope their conversation will turn out well.

The petite woman, unfortunately, was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice that Yoruichi had been secretly stealing glances at her. She was also having thoughts of the woman beside her.

------------------------------------------------------

**That's for the 4****th**** chapter! Hope I did well! (sweat drops) Next chapter…will be when Yoruichi and Soi comes up with another deal! Yoruichi will be living with Soi Fong!…Until the boss comes back, which will hopefully be after a few more chapters. In the meantime, Yoruichi finds herself falling for Soi and vice versa. XD**


	5. The Reason You Don't Take In A Stripper

**Okay, the 5****th**** chapter! Arigatou for all those who read my story and those who review, of course! I've been needing a boost cause this story does, well… Kinda, uh… Suck? Maybe boring? It's probably my doubts but… Bah, I'll just leave you to reading this then! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter5 The Reason You Don't Take In A Stripper**

Yoruichi woke up to ringing.

Some swear words.

And also her blanket being pulled away.

It wasn't her idea of a great morning, if it even was morning. The sun looked like it was still sleeping, like the rest of the damn world.

Groping for the blankets, her hands touched something else and on impulse, wrapped her hands around the soft, warm object and pulled it close.

"What the-- Yoruichi?!"

Both women snap their eyes wide and stare at each other. Clearly this wasn't the stripper's room and obviously Soi Fong had forgotten there was someone else now living with her. They both blink…and scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Soi Fong practically screamed, flustered, and scrambled away from Yoruichi's grasp.

"M-ME?" The goddess spluttered out, "JUST WHERE THE HELL IS 'HERE'?!"

Their mouths were wide open and they stayed at the opposite side of the bed staring at each other, waiting for the words to come out. Soi's cheeks were tinted pink and if you looked closely, so was Yoruichi's. Soon, the cocoa-skinned woman's eyes drifted across Soi's body. Seems like they both like to sleep in their lingerie.

That was when a pillow was thrown at her. "Oof!" Blinking and putting a hand to her forehead, she shook her head and looked confusingly at Soi. "What was that for?"

"It's impolite to stare," was the simple reply.

"I could care less if it was," the stripper retorted bluntly, still staring.

Soi scowled. "This is my house. You're not even supposed to be here."

They both blinked again. Everything that was just said seemed correct. So _maybe _they're going on the right track. Then Yoruichi's mind clicked and the camera started rolling. When the smirk on her face appeared, Soi started to feel dread and prayed to the kamis that they didn't do anything last night. _Anything_.

"You know… I didn't know you liked things rough… Soi Fong." Her body started to move on its own accord and she crawled seductively towards Soi Fong with her sexy grin that pulled anyone within a 10-foot radius towards her like a black hole. Soi's body froze and her face drained of color. _We didn't do anything. We didn't do anything!_ she frantically repeated in her head. Yoruichi just kept crawling until she pushed Soi down gently and was exactly right on top of her.

Soi could do nothing to stop her. She laid rigid with a tightly closed mouth and she would've shut her eyes closed if it weren't for those sparkling golden ones gazing right at her. A blush started to go over her pale face at the warmth Yoruichi was releasing and a part of her couldn't help but feel excited. Her heart was starting to race.

At the same time, the disgraced stripper was having thoughts of the woman underneath her. None of them knew how long they stayed that way thinking until Soi's second, yes _second_, alarm clock blared loudly.

Yoruichi yelped at the ringing noise and fell off the bed with a thud, releasing Soi prisoner. At the ring, Soi snapped herself out the trance and took a deep breath before standing. The close contact and the lack of clothing unsettled her nerves. She had to take her mind off things and her morning run was just what she needed.

When Yoruichi peeked her head up, Soi was gone and she couldn't help but feel lonely. She didn't know why but maybe since she was now living with someone, maybe she'll be able to have at least _one _normal conversation with someone. "Uh oh," she suddenly said and a sheepish grin took on her lips. "Hope Soi Fong didn't take what I said seriously…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi astonishingly found a bag of her clothes near the doorway and looked for something suitable to wear. That was when Soi came racing down the stairs and paused her stampede when she stood in front of a blinking Yoruichi.

"Uh… Running?" she guessed as her eyes looked Soi up and down. Soi only nodded. Hesitantly, Soi asked, "Do you…maybe, wanna come?" She waited nervously for an answer as she shifted one foot to the other.

Yoruichi blinked and found herself not knowing what to say. _That's strange, _she thought to herself, _Don't I always have something to say? _In an unsure manner, she asked nervously, "Um, you don't mind?" Soi shook her head. "Well then, hold on a sec. Lemme just…" She turned her back on Soi and leaned down (Soi madly blushed when she had a full front view of Yoruichi's rear) to take out black sweats and a white tank top. Putting them on quickly, she tied her hair into a ponytail and turned back, a small grin widening on her face. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Soi seriously hoped her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

-------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later…

-Pant-pant-pant-

"I WIN!!" The goddess screeched to a stop just about three seconds before Soi did. Her smile was wide and she was obviously pleased with herself. "Soi Fong, I never had this much fun with anyone! I--" But at the sentence that just came out, she really wanted to erase that and play the moment all over again. She didn't want Soi to think that the most fun she ever had was a race in the cold morning air. That'd be embarrassing, to say the least.

Luckily, Soi was too bewildered to notice. She had ran and jogged every moment of her free time just to feel that air rushing at her and here was someone she barely knew who just defeated her in a race. And she thought Yoruichi was just a stripper.

Yoruichi smirked at Soi and waited for her to do something. "Well, are we going in now?"

Soi didn't answer but when she moved into the direction of her home, she figured that to be a yes.

When Soi came into her house, she didn't bother blasting her stereo. She wanted to have a chat with Yoruichi about their deal. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can have one when I'm done."

When she was about to take on the flight of stairs, Yoruichi called out, "That's very generous of you but don't you think it'll be faster if we took it _together_?" The cold woman was met with a grin when she whipped around. She just gave her a stare and then went up the stairs, leaving Yoruichi with a What-did-I-do? look.

While Soi was in the shower, she thought about everything. It was too much for her head though so she just sighed and relaxed her tense body. _I wonder what she's doing…_ Soi's eyes glanced towards the closed door. _…Probably looking through my things, I bet. _At this she frowned.

Actually, Yoruichi wasn't _technically _looking through her stuff, but she was curious. So she snooped through her kitchen first. She hadn't had any breakfast after all. Or coffee. "Now, where does she keep her--oh, here we are!"

A happy smile plastered on her face, she made herself coffee and toast. But when she was done with that, she couldn't help but consider making something else. "Well, can't hurt making more breakfast, right?" She shrugged to herself and hummed as she went off looking through the shelves. There was only one problem and she had already forgotten about it through her excitement. She had no idea how to cook

Who knows what kind of place Soi Fong's kitchen would be when she came back?

--------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Soi Fong had a _quick _shower, as she had said. So, no disasters happened. Only incidents and a few on-purpose injuries.

Yoruichi busied herself with her meal so that she wouldn't have to wince every time Soi Fong sent a glare her way. Really, she had only gotten the bacon on fire and spilled the pancake mix over the counter. What was there to be mad about? To Yoruichi, Soi Fong was the one who made the most mess. She was the one who threw plates and bowls at her and it wasn't her fault that they missed and broke once they hit the wall _extra _hard. You'd think she was trying to kill her if any of those had shot her.

And fortunately for her, Soi Fong calmed down soon enough and accepted her help on cleaning. "Are you done eating?" Yoruichi was shook out of her thoughts at Soi's voice. "Hm?" She looked down at her plate and saw that her food was all gone and she had probably eaten absentmindedly. Then noticing that her plate was being taken away, she looked up and saw Soi retreat back to the sink and wash it. "I have to go somewhere in a few hours so I wanted to talk to you about our deal." She grabbed the towel nearby and dried her hands. She turned around to face Yoruichi and leaned on the counter. "The deal was that you help me with my problem about your boss and in return I provide shelter. Am I correct?"

The goddess nodded. "That's all you wanted to say?" she asked amused. She was expecting a long discussion with Soi Fong.

Soi only scowled. "I only wanted to make sure we both knew what exactly our deal was."

"Riiiight." The tanned woman smirked. "But I should buy you your plates and bowls in replace of your broken ones. It would be rude of me not to." She made to stand up and when Soi was about to protest, she held up a hand. "No, now unless you wanna come, no wait--I didn't see my car in the driveway so…"

"My car doesn't have any gas," Soi immediately said.

"No gas?" the stripper questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Then how do you expect getting to wherever it is you were planning on going to?"

"A friend on mine will be picking me up."

"Well then, we'll just walk to the store."

"No, wait--"

"Let's go, Soi Fong!" Yoruichi said cheerfully and pulled Soi out the kitchen and through the house with Soi barely being able to slip her shoes on and lock the door. The change of events bewildered Soi once more.

----------------------------------------------------

**Not such a good chapter, I know but yeah. I'm glad that I was able to update though cause I'm busy with school. I'm still trying to figure out what will happen in the next chapter but the two will be going to the store--something might happen to Yoruichi (don't know for sure)--and maybe a race (that was the thing Soi was going to). But it'll be Tatsuki racing I think. Am I giving out too much information? If I am, please say so cause I don't wanna do it if you guys think I'm spoiling the chapter or whatever. XD**


	6. Thinking About It Makes It Harder

**I've been messing with this story's summary. XD Sorry, but I just can't make up my mind. So, if you see the summary changing every now and then, it's just me playing with my thoughts. By the way, you think the current summary is okay? If you think I should change it, please tell me! XD**

--

**Chapter6 Thinking About It Makes It Harder**

"Soi?"

"Hm?" The two were waiting in a short line and they scooted up as someone left, the small cart with bowls and glasses being carried by the stripper.

"Well," started Yoruichi, "ever since we got here, I've been wondering where you were planning on going." She turned her head to look at the petite woman, her long ponytail swishing to the side as Soi absentmindedly answered in a bored-like tone of voice.

"A race, simply. A friend of mine will be competing and she made me promise to go, seeing how boring she thought my life is." She added something else in a grumble but the tanned woman heard it. She chuckled.

"So, does that mean I'm going too?" She smiled innocently as Soi only shot her a precautious look as if telling her she suspected something. "I…That is…" When Soi found no excuse as to why Yoruichi couldn't come and no good reason why she should leave her house in the care of a mad woman, she sighed tiredly and gave a small wave of the hand.

"Yeah, once we get these home," she sighed. A squeal of ecstasy and a firm, warm hug from behind instantly made Soi blush and yell at the delighted woman, "Hey, cut it out!" She struggled as the woman only held her tighter with a happy grin. "I will not be treated as a plushie!" Soi shouted, catching many of the shoppers attention but she paid no mind, she just couldn't stand the close contact of the stripper. "I WILL NOT BE TREATED AS A PLUSHIE!!" Just where did she get plushie from? Oh yeah, Rukia and her bunnies. She's got to stop baby-sitting the 16 year-old and tell her brother to leave her with that boy Ichigo.

"YORUICHI, LET GO!!"

--

The two exited the store with a happy, smiling Yoruichi and an irritated, slightly pissed off Soi Fong. "C'mon, let's get going," she grumbled and went off her way, Yoruichi jogging up when she found Soi was ahead of her.

"Aw, is Soi Fong mad?" The tanned, golden-eyed woman smirked at the shorter one as Soi just scowled.

"What makes you think that?" Soi shot back and glared at the woman as she only shrugged.

"I don't know…," Yoruichi played innocently, but the tugging of her lips betrayed her, "You were yelling pretty loud back there, you know. I mean, people were staring…" Her smirk widened and she had to stifle a giggle as Soi just glared at her again. Teasing Soi Fong was a surprisingly enjoyable thing to do and it always made her laugh. She had found out back in the store when Soi was yelling nonsense like, 'I WILL NOT BE TREATED AS A PLUSHIE!'.

She laughed out loud this time which received a confused look from a weirded out Soi Fong. Yoruichi smiled at Soi and the usually icy woman blushed lightly, whipping her head back to the sidewalk in front of her, cursing herself in her head for her foolishness.

Yoruichi blinked at Soi's reaction and a small bit of her hoped that the blush was for her, if it really was a blush. She could've mistaken it for something else. _Soi doesn't blush, _Yoruichi thought a bit glumly, trying to convince herself, _Why would Soi do that? And even more, to me?_

A car beep brought the two out of pondering silence.

"Yo, is that you sexy?"

The two woman turned in unison, both blinking and Soi half-angry, though she didn't know why someone calling Yoruichi 'sexy' could ever get her to be mad. It was confusing, to say the least.

A man riding in a navy blue Chrysler with its windows tinted shadowy black, was wearing shades as he grinned out the window. His features were handsome, but average. His fingers held two, huge golden rings. "So, the sexy goddess has come out to play. What are you doing in the neighborhood?"

Yoruichi looked him over with practiced eyes and remembered him from a 'job' about a week and a half ago. She gave a stunning grin and replied, "Just out with a girlfriend-" Soi blushed at this "--and I'm off till my boss comes back from a trip."

"Aw, off? C'mon Goddess, let's go on an adventure. Just you and me and maybe…" His eyes looked to Soi. "…Your friend can come, too. I'll pay you double even."

Soi's eyes flashed with anger but she stood her ground. This was Yoruichi's business and she was sure as hell that the stripper knew she wouldn't take any part of this. Though, what made her more angry was that the 'adventure' included him and Yoruichi fucking till who knows when. You can bet that she wanted to punch this guy's lights out real bad. And I mean _really _bad.

Yoruichi's face froze for a moment. Just a moment. The guy was suggesting a three-way. Normally, she wouldn't take it unless she needed the money badly but…the idea with it being _Soi_, well…

Yoruichi smiled apologetically. Something inside her twinges though for what, she didn't know. But she knew for certain that it wasn't for this dude. "I can't. I've got to catch up with my life." She gave a grin at the disappointed man. "Maybe some other day, if you find me…and if I change my mind." At this, she took a hold of Soi's arm and dragged the surprised woman away. Yoruichi was smiling as if she had done an accomplishment and Soi was just staring at her with a bit of everything, mostly curiosity and…

"Hey, are you all right?" Soi snapped out of it and saw Yoruichi looking at her with…concerned? eyes. The car from before screeched and tore off its way, leaving the two of them on the sidewalk. Alone.

"Uh, yeah. I'm…fine." Soi turned her head to Yoruichi but her eyes were drawn to her arm, still clutched gently by Yoruichi's smooth hand. When the stripper saw where Soi's gaze landed, a blush lightly took on her cheeks and she quickly let go.

"Sorry about that," she said hastily, a small bit of nervousness in the edge of her voice. "I… Well…" She scratched her head sheepishly as Soi looked at her curiously. "Let's just get home," she covered up quickly and made her way across the street in a hurry.

Soi Fong blinked. "Uh, Yoruichi? …Hey, wait!" Soi ran up to catch up with the woman, the stripper sparing a small glance back to her just to be sure Soi was following. Soi Fong saw something in that glance. She wasn't sure what it was, but it intrigued her somehow. Questions bounced in her head again.

_Who is Yoruichi Shihouin?_

_Is she a stripper? The Goddess of Flash?_

_And…why is she here, with me?_

_What is it that I want from her? …Or what she wants from me?_

Soi was knocked out from the middle of her thoughts when she came crashing into something. "Ah, Yoruichi, why'd you--" She looked up to see the woman with a somewhat embarrassed grin.

"I, uh…forgot which way to take," she explained uncertainly. The stripper just stood there as Soi blinked.

The shorter of the two checked their surroundings and saw that they were at a cross section. "Oh…," Soi's eyes widened at what Yoruichi meant and came into comprehension. "OH… I see, yes, this way." She signaled to the right and lead the way, Yoruichi following after a brief moment of staring.

Once they arrived to the front of Soi's house, Tatsuki was there to meet them. "Oi, Soi Fong! There you are!" The racer grinned at them and ran down from the steps, greeting them and instantly took the bag of bowls and glasses from Yoruichi. "Here, let me get that." Once the bags were handed over by a slightly puzzled Yoruichi, Tatsuki spoke again.

"So, Soi! Let's hurry and get going!" Tatsuki ran up the steps and inserted her spare key (which to Soi Fong scowled to) and went inside, yelling out to them as they heard the girl hastily place the crockery in the kitchen. "BY THE WAY, IS THAT WOMAN COMING?! IF SO, GET IN THE CAR! WE HAVE TO GET THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Tatsuki came running out after locking the door and looked at them with a WTF look. "What the hell are you two standing there for? Move it! I told you to get in, didn't I?!" She pushed them towards the direction of her original car and hurried to the driver's seat.

Soi Fong scooted in with Yoruichi, scowling while the other woman seemed to be highly amused. "Is she always like this?" she asked in a hushed-tone, followed up by a small giggle of laughter.

"Uh… I believe so…," Soi muttered back distractedly as Yoruichi's warm breath hit her ear again. She involuntary shuddered and the car started.

"All right, here we go!"

--

After a few choice of swear words used (Soi Fong was definitely sure Tatsuki learned them from Kuukaku) and lots of background laughter from Yoruichi, the trio arrived at the race.

"Hey, Kuukaku's by your ride!" Ganju came by and caught the keys thrown to him in mid air as Tatsuki nodded. "Kay, take care of the car." She turned towards the other two. They really looked out of place here. "C'mon, let's go see Kuukaku." She seemed very excited and grinned.

Right when they saw the engineer, the woman looked up as she wiped her hands with a rag. Soi chuckled. It was always the same look she had on everyday. "Yo Soi, who's your girlfriend?" A wicked smirk formed on the strident woman's lips as her hand absentmindedly played with a wrench.

Yoruichi just blinked and turned her head to Soi Fong as if waiting for her to answer even though she wasn't the who asked in the first place. Soi just blushed, ran through her mind for answers, and looked away from Kuukaku as she replied irritably, "She's not my girlfriend, if I take your meaning correctly. She's Yoruichi. Just Yoruichi."

Yoruichi blinked once more and contented herself to just stare and think about Soi's answer while Kuukaku chuckled and grinned. "Just Yoruichi?" she repeated, a fiery glint in her eyes as always. "Well, why don't we ask the person of the question here, then? Let's see what she has to say about this." Right when she was about to do as she said, Tatsuki came in.

"Yo, I gotta get started! Come over and help me Kuukaku!"

A wash of relief swept through Soi as said woman paused and sighed. "All right, Tatsuki! I'm comin', I'm comin'" The two watched her go and stayed silent. Soi was still thanking Tatsuki for interrupting in her mind when a light hand touched her shoulder.

Slightly surprised, she turned and found Yoruichi behind her. "Let's go into the tent," she suggested but Soi felt as if she was whispering. She slowly nodded and followed the goddess as the flaps closed, covering them from sight.

--

**Uh… I seriously don't know where to go from here… Eh, I just read over the chapter…and I'm tired…and I find this chapter boring. At first, I was just writing. Guess I need to put more feeling into it?? Dunno but thanks for reading--I'll appreciate it even more if you review and tell me what you thought. Criticisms, advice, comments, whatever! Just tell me your thoughts and everything! I want to hear what you want to say! XD**


	7. Of Memories and Warmth

**Chapter7 Of Memories and Warmth**

Soi's eyes practically scanned the place and to her slight surprise, no one was in the tent but she guessed it should have been expected since the race was about to start. Yoruichi was slumped on a chair and seemed to be shivering slightly. No wonder she wanted to come inside. Soi contemplated for a moment.

After a moment of hesitation, Soi slipped off her warm jacket and advanced towards Yoruichi with a determined expression.

'_Brrr… Why is it so cold all of a sudden?_' Yoruichi thought with irritation,_ 'Oh yeah, we're at the base of a mountain-like-cliff and the winds are heavier here. Why the hell did they choose to race at a place like this?' _Still brooding, she didn't realize Soi was in front of her with her jacket stretched out in hand for her to take until the woman spoke.

"Yoruichi," she said, her voice still stern as always, causing her to look up in surprise, "Take it." Soi nodded at her jacket, still held out for taking.

The stripper blinked and looked back at her incredulously when her mind wrapped around what Soi was talking about. "I can't take that; it's your jacket, Soi Fong! Besides," she continued with wide eyes, "you're gonna get cold--"

Soi Fong's eyes narrowed and her hand dropped the jacket on Yoruichi's lap, the woman sitting surprised. "Just put it on," Soi told her irritably as she turned around with her arms crossed. "As you can see, I'm wearing two layers of clothes so I can still stay warm. You, on the other hand, are wearing a plain t-shirt that in no doubt can't keep you warm in the slightest out here." Her eyes glanced back to see Yoruichi wearing a nervous look on her face. Was she embarrassed at such an offer from her? Soi Fong smirked. Amused, she told her, "Just put it on, Yoruichi." A pause and the she added, "You're cold so you shouldn't argue, you know." After a few moments, Soi Fong was satisfied when she heard the slip of a jacket and zipping.

"Arigatou, Soi Fong," Yoruichi muttered quietly as she put on the still-warm jacket, grateful for the warmth it gave her. She hugged herself for a bit and the scent of Soi Fong wafted around her and she unconsciously took in a deep breath, somehow enjoying the new aroma it gave off. It smelt of Soi Fong.

Soi Fong's eyes flickered with surprise at the Japanese word but waved it away with a slight irritable roll of the eyes. "No problem," she muttered back, a small bit of joy leaping in her spirit but she pushed it away as well. Those feelings of happiness that came out of nowhere were still confusing for the Chinese woman and what was more, it only happened when Yoruichi was around her, particularly when they were alone.

"Ne, Soi Fong, let's go out and watch the race!"

Thrown out of her thoughts, she blinked in surprise as she turned to see an excited Yoruichi up on her feet. Said woman grabbed her arm and gently tugged, pouting slightly as she said, "C'mon Soi Fong, we came for the race, didn't we?" She grinned as she waited for Soi to answer.

Soi was too bewildered to at the moment because she could've sworn that the woman was too cold to do anything at all, but she guessed a cozy jacket can do wonders when someone's absolutely freezing. "Uh…a-alright," she replied, feeling confused, uncertain, and maybe even afraid of the stripper right now. She wondered how she could get so energized so fast.

"All right, let's go!" Yoruichi laughed as she tugged on Soi's sleeve to follow, her hands wrapped around Soi Fong's right arm almost affectionately, but secure as if she didn't want Soi to leave her alone. "Uh… Wait, which way again..?" she asked sheepishly as they left the tent and paused outside, the chilly air giving them a break for now.

Soi sighed. She never knew how Yoruichi could act so much like a child when at times she was so… Well, Soi Fong has yet to find a word to describe the stripper so she just answered the woman's question. "The race is over there," she sighed tiredly as she pointed with her freehand (yes, Yoruichi still had her right arm in her hold).

Yoruichi's face brightened with a wide smile. "Great, now let's see if Tatsuki is winning!" Soi Fong could recognize the excitement in her voice again and placed her mouth in a small grimace to shut the groan that wanted to come out. Again, she wonders how she will be able to live with this woman when her mixed up feelings (and Yoruichi's split personality) kept getting into disorder and usually, more confusing to understand.

---------------------------------------------------------

The two were at the race in time to see it finish and call out the three winners. A hunk named Ichigo Kurosaki won first place, followed up by a man from the streets named Renji Abarai, and finally, Tatsuki Arisawa. The three winners were known to all of them since they would usually hangout sometimes.

When Yoruichi and Soi Fong entered Kuukaku's area of the grounds, Ichigo was already bragging in Renji's face while Renji was catching up on the taunt. Tatsuki was in the middle with an exasperated expression. This was the routine they would always do, if it weren't for them to tease Tatsuki into getting better and knock one of them out of their place or else she would be stuck third champion forever.

Kuukaku chuckled as she watched the racer finally burst and scare the shit out of the two guys as she had a wrench come out of nowhere and evilly grin while offering to give them a "checkup".

"Seems like things haven't changed." The rough woman glanced and saw Soi out of the corner of her eyes, also amused at the scene. Yoruichi was seen observing the three with interest, as if making notes in her mind about getting advice from Tatsuki on how to scare the men shitless since she was doing it so easily.

Kuukaku grinned proudly. "Yep, and it'll stay that way till Tatsuki here can finally win against one of them. I'm still teaching her some engineering, though. It could help her customize her hot rod." Kuukaku liked to call her cars hot rods or dragsters but she admitted to Soi Fong that she's been trying to find a different word for it 'cause hot rod and dragster doesn't sound so cool anymore.

Soi nodded. "You did pretty good with her, Kuukaku."

At this, the woman smirked. "Oh? And when are you gonna come back and play, hm? As I recall--"

"You haven't been racing either, if I remember correctly." Soi gave a dangerous smile and there was a fire in her eyes that had been gone for too long, an energy that flowed through Soi before came back full force but she was determined to keep it under control.

Kuukaku chuckled, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Heh, using my words against me. Pretty smart, Soi Fong." She smirked again while Soi scowled slightly. "Though I'm sure that your job at that restaurant's much more fun compared to these wild races, eh? Otherwise, why would you be working there instead of running with us?" Kuukaku's eyes searched hers as she waited patiently for her answer but she knew that she won't be getting one. Soi probably didn't know why either. But maybe she did.

_Flashback, about two years before_

_Soi was lying on her back, looking at the stars as she shifted around. The car wasn't all that comfortable to sleep on._

"_Now, what are you doing out here? You came to watch?"_

_Soi Fong didn't bother glancing. "Hello to you too, Kuukaku." She heard a chuckle and the car moved a bit as the woman came to sit next to her. Again, Soi didn't bother pushing her off her car since Kuukaku wasn't one to budge till she got what she wanted._

"_What do you think about the new girl, eh? Think she'll get good enough to match the others?" The woman looked out to the car still racing in the old tracks as it sped fast nearby._

_Soi closed her eyes and tried to relax on the car again. It was futile. She sighed once more and answered lazily, "Yeah, the kid has potential."_

_Another chuckle as Kuukaku grinned. "Hey, you're starting to sound a bit like me, Soi Fong. I'm rubbing off of you after all."_

_Soi scowled and she knew Kuukaku expected that to be her response. "Say what you want, Kuukaku, and believe what you want. It doesn't matter." She looked away heatedly, almost ashamed at what she said; she knew she surprised the woman now. _

"_Now you're acting all bitchy. I swear you change moods more than a pregnant lady." This was meant to be a joke but Soi Fong stayed silent, intent on not saying anything before she blurted something inexcusable out. Kuukaku paused before talking again._

"_You know, you can tell me."_

_Soi blinked, rather confused at the turn of subject. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked curiously and turned her head back to face the woman. She didn't understand what Kuukaku meant._

_The master engineer grinned and replied, "You know, anything. We've known each other for a longtime now and we've stuck together since then. I think it's safe to say that we're friends." Her grin widened and her roguish features came into view. "Well, Soi? You've been avoiding your races as much as you can. Mind telling me why? You used to be so eager to show your strength and that you're the best. You don't even race with me and the others anymore." Her voice went a bit sad near the end and her eyes showed it too but her face held the same determined and demanding look. She wanted to know and Soi would be forced to give an answer._

_Soi Fong looked away guiltily, the new racer, Tatsuki Arisawa, still practicing her turns on the tracks as she thought of her answer. When did her hunger for racing become dim? And why didn't she feel the same now? She hesitated as she tried to answer, "I… I don't, really know, Kuukaku…" She struggled to find words and she knew Kuukaku was listening to her them intently._

"_I feel like, I'm missing something… Something that should've been with me but I can't think of what…" Words started to flow out her mouth as she tried to grasp why she was like this now. "Remember when I told you that I ran away from an orphanage?" Soi Fong's voice was empty with no emotion as she saw Kuukaku pause before nodding and she continued after taking a deep breath. _

"_I hated that place. My family died with me barely remembering them and… Well, I guess you can say that I was…harsh to those who approached me and the people that worked at the orphanage were very wary of me." Her silver eyes became downcast. "A few years later, I got tired of how I lived and ran away. No one would miss me so there were no goodbyes." Then something in her mind flashed, golden orbs and a somewhat goofy smile. Her eyebrows knitted together as she pondered why that image came into her mind, but it was gone like a breeze of the wind._

"_And then, probably a year later, I met you and your family." The two smiled softly at the memory when a twelve year old Soi tried to steal from them. It was the only time Soi had gotten caught since her size and litheness gave her an advantage but Kuukaku had captured her and then the two had proceeded to argue over each other's voices till the Shiba family had decided to let Soi in as some kind of little sister for Kuukaku to play with. It had been a disaster till Kaien Shiba introduced them to racing._

_Kuukaku chuckled lightly. "Why are you bringing this up?" she asked, "Surely it doesn't have anything to do with this?" She looked at the 19 year old Soi, puzzled._

_Soi Fong only looked up to the stars. "Somehow, I know there's someone or something missing from my life. I don't know what but there is." There was a small, fearful pause before Soi finally spoke her wish, "I want to find them." At this, she turned to face Kuukaku, but the woman had turned away instantly after a few moments of realization._

_Seconds later, she spoke, "Find? Who, what? There isn't anything to find…" If Soi knew better, the woman's voice was starting to tremble but Kuukaku's body showed no signs of crying. She finally took a deep, shuddering breath. She knew what Soi was saying. Soi wanted to retire and search until she found this missing puzzle that kept poking at her which would mean their time together would be cut short. For the last 7 years she had with Soi, the memories were all fond and memorable. She sighed and leaned into the car, lying beside Soi now as she asked, "When are you leaving? Do you have a house? A job?"_

_Soi Fong was relieved when Kuukaku didn't yell but she sensed the worry coming from her friend's voice. "Yeah, I have it all covered." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. She nudged for Kuukaku to take it. "Here, my address and number. My cell and e-mail is there, too." _

_Kuukaku took it, mesmerized it, and clenched it tightly in her fist. She was lucky that she could memorize things so quickly, it was one of the things she prided on. She sighed. "You didn't give me an answer for my first question," she pointed out, dreading yet wanting to hear the day Soi will leave._

_Soi Fong didn't say anything at first but then Kuukaku heard a mumble. "What?" she asked, blinking and scooted closer to hear._

"_Tomorrow afternoon," Soi whispered, repeating what she had said and she looked at Kuukaku straight in the eyes, green clashing with silver, "That's when I start my new job."_

_Flashback ends_

When Soi didn't say anything, Kuukaku shrugged and looked away, asking, "Have you found what you were looking for?" Kuukaku reached for her pipe, lighting it up as she waited for an answer, if she would get one. She glanced towards Soi as she took a puff.

Soi's mind flashed with those golden orbs and that goofy smile once more. That was the second or third time it's happened in her life. She was definitely looking for someone. Maybe even someone she had met in the orphanage but the thought was likely impossible, but probable. Though of course, she had no friends at the orphanage, so why…?

"Hey, sorry for interrupting but can we go home?" The two woman blink and turn to see Yoruichi grinning helplessly. "We've been here long enough, right?" She seemed to plead to go home and have a goodnight's sleep but it was only evening, though it seemed it would be a good idea to get home before dark.

Soi thought for a minute before nodding. "Is Tatsuki giving us a ride?" The goddess nodded her head vigorously in reply. Soi Fong sighed and glanced at Kuukaku who had a slightly disappointed expression but it melted away the instant she saw Soi looking at her.

"What?" she asked gruffly, "We might as well go home since there's nothing for us to do here." She took another puff before turning to leave, waving goodbye. "See ya, Soi Fong."

Soi watched her leave and was abruptly pulled from place by the arm once again by the stripper. "God, I can't wait for something warm to drink!" she groaned, "Soi, do you have any hot cocoa at your house?" Soi blinked (she's been doing that a lot lately) and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah, how about I make some when we get home? I'm sure we can both use it." Yoruichi nodded happily as they approached Tatsuki's car, the racer yawning and yelling at them to hurry the hell up.

"With marshmallows!" the stripper suggested as they got in, Tatsuki already pulling off onto the road before they even closed the door. "Yeah," Soi said, her mind wandering to somewhere far off, "Marshmallows it is."

-------------------------------------------

**You guys like it? Sucky ending yes, but… Shrugs XD **


	8. Light Touches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I love it. Why do you think I'm here anyways? lol**

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

**Chapter8 Light Touches**

"Mmm…" Yoruichi sighed as she tossed in bed, reaching out for the pillow next to her but instead, she got a sleeping Soi. A frown on her face, she opened her eyes lazily before they almost popped out. Alert now, she froze and cursed herself for bringing Soi too close for comfort. It's been how many times that she had mistaken Soi for a pillow? She sighed and tentatively let go but she didn't scoot away, rather chose to stare into the peaceful face of the woman sleeping next to her, her breathing soft and slow, almost relaxing Yoruichi's nerves and had already started to melt the mild panic from before.

The bright golden eyes started sweeping across Soi's soft features that in the day, would usually be jagged by a solemn expression and a callous attitude. Or at least, to what Yoruichi had seen, that's what she thought but somehow she found Soi Fong a different person as well. The rare smiles that replaced the scowls of annoyance and the small chuckles of amusement were even a breakthrough from the ice of the surface that called itself cruel reality. The stripper wondered if Soi became who she was through her childhood. Yoruichi herself couldn't remember much about hers so she shrugged it off and went to a different subject.

Their deal… Now what was part of it? She had to help Soi with her business with the Boss and in return, Soi provided shelter and… What was it? Yoruichi frowned as she tried to remember and then it came back in a flash. …_My every need…_ The Shihouin grinned when she remembered the night they closed the deal.

_(Short) Flashback_

_Soi stared at her like she was crazy. "Your every need?" she repeated and at the calm nod she was given, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them to glare at her. "No," she told her, her eyes narrowed and she continued sarcastically, "Are all your boss's strippers perverted?"_

_Yoruichi just shrugged. "Not all." She smirked when she knew she wasn't supposed to answer. It was a rhetorical question. Her smirk widened at the scowl she received. "Now, look," she said and it caught Soi Fong's attention, "I'm not perverted so you have nothing to worry about." She grinned as Soi Fong gave a small snort of disbelief and continued, "If you don't find it reasonable, then how about this. Not only will I help you with your business with the boss, but I'll… Hm…" She pondered for a bit while Soi just raised an eyebrow. _

"_Well, how about a wish? I mean, if it's in my power, it'll happen. So, technically it's not a wish, but at the same time, it is." She scratched her head. Now she wonders who has the bad end of the deal. "So, whenever you have that wish of yours, tell me."_

_Flashback Ends_

Soi had not commented about it, just scowled and finally gave in to the deal. Yoruichi wonders what Soi would ask for, when the time comes. The stripper finally brought herself up since she knew that she won't be able to fall asleep anymore and took one last glance at Soi before tiptoeing out the door and into the bathroom. A quick shower should be able to refresh her tired mind.

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

When Soi had awoken, she was disappointed to find no warm body next to her but at the same time, relieved. There were times when she just wanted to run, to put some distance between her and Yoruichi, yet she did not know why. Was it because she was afraid? Soi Fong frowned as she tossed in bed, her tired ears finally picking up on the noise from the bathroom.

_She's in the shower, _Soi realized and for some unknown reason, her mind flashed at that thought of going in there with the goddess and "accidently" taking a small peek. She waved it away furiously and fought to keep the small blush away from her cheeks before it spread to the rest of her body. She groaned with frustration and decided to stay in bed till Yoruichi comes out from the shower.

The stripper was humming to herself softly. It was only to pass the time on washing her hair and body. She took good care of herself and the magnificent figure of hers was the reward for such good tending. She sighed happily as the warm water ran down her back and went down her beautiful chest as she turned with slightly closed eyes. Finally choosing to end the relaxing shower, she turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel.

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

Soi's eyes were slowly drooping again and she wondered exasperatingly if she should just surrender and go back to sleep. She didn't work today so there was nothing to worry about. Except for Yoruichi. But because of her tired mind, she just put it aside while thinking that the woman can care for herself and there was nothing to worry about. She would've fallen asleep if the door hadn't been opened.

"Whoa!" She yelped as she quickly sat up with wide eyes but instead fell down to the floor, along with the clean sheets of her blankets.

Yoruichi winced as she heard a thud and closed the door behind her slowly. "Sorry about that Soi. I didn't know you were awake and, well, I forgot to--Here, let me help you," Yoruichi offered as she came close to a tangled Soi who was slightly panicking.

When Soi felt the stripper's slightly damp hand touch her through the sheets, she flinched and tried to twist away, but the hand kept her in place as the other tried to get her out of the mess of sheets. _Kami, why am I so embarrassed?! _Soi thought frantically as her heart started to slow down. She hadn't even knew it had sped up but once she caught up with breathing, she found that it had. _Yoruichi is just another woman. I can handle her! _

But when Soi looked up from the still concentrating Yoruichi, her eyes widened and she almost fainted when she saw that the only thing stopping her from seeing the naked body of the goddess, was one of Soi's towels that had now become slightly loose from the firm knot it was before._ Kami, please help me…_ Soi thought tormentedly and she started to feel giddy as Yoruichi finally got Soi loose from the sheets. It was a surprisingly difficult task.

"There! Are you okay? I mean, you didn't get hurt from the fall did you?" The worried voice of the woman kneeling next to her brought Soi's attention swiveling towards her and Soi Fong's eyes couldn't help but be entranced by the goddess before her.

"Uh, yeah…," Soi cursed inwardly at herself at the feeble answer, "I am, but…" She shook her head and changed the subject. "W-what were you saying before..? You know, when you came in…" She blinked up at Yoruichi and waited for her answer, the two sitting close, but still far apart from each other.

It took a few seconds for Yoruichi to remember and figure out what Soi was talking about, but her mind clicked into gear and she gave a sheepish grin, her arm coming up to scratch her still slightly wet head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, well I forgot my change of clothes here so I came in to change since I thought you would still be asleep, but…" she shrugged and let the sentence carry on while Soi's mouth was ajar as she looked at her incredulously.

"And what would happen if I had suddenly woken up and found you naked and changing right in front of my bed?"

Yoruichi blinked. "Uh… Something bad might've happened?" she guessed.

"Uh huh," Soi Fong answered with a slight nod of her head. "And you don't want to find out what would happen, right?" She looked at the stripper intently with a small rise of an eyebrow.

Yoruichi responded with a smirk. "I don't know… I think your reaction to things are quite entertaining. Especially when it's about--"

Soi cut her off with a glare and sighed exasperatedly when the woman giggled. "Just go change. I'll leave the room." As Soi left and closed the door, she heard Yoruichi call out, "You have my permission to peek, Soi Fong! This is your house, after all!" Soi completely ignored it and went to pace around. She needed to cool off her blush.

When Yoruichi came out, her hair was pretty much dried, letting her hair loose from its formal ponytail and instead of clothes, she wore a partly see-through robe with only lingerie underneath. If Soi had been drinking she was sure she would've spat it out and look at Yoruichi in no way that a woman should. Soi could only stare as she came gliding by, smiling with a hint of mischief, as she whispered into Soi's ear, "Like what you see?" and blush as Yoruichi walked away with a sway of the hips. Soi shook her head and mentally scolded herself. She knew that Yoruichi was just teasing. Just teasing.

But when she glanced up again, she saw Yoruichi glance back at her with a broad grin on her face but her eyes showed something else. It looked as if she was taunting her and Soi knew that Yoruichi knew that she could see her body whether she liked it or not and that made Soi swallow. _How the hell did Yoruichi become so… It's like she's trying to seduce me or something! _Soi was bewildered at the thought and averted her gaze. Instead, she looked out towards the window in her living room and could see that the sky still had pink blotches, creating a nice scene for the two.

Yoruichi smirked as Soi turned away. Like Soi, she didn't know where this feeling had come from. She had just felt like flirting with Soi, give her little hints of innocence yet still making it look seductive. _Speaking of which… _

A sly smile coming up, she walked slowly towards the couch where Soi was seated and sat herself down, her golden eyes never leaving Soi's body. She saw the younger woman tense before forcefully trying to relax. The stripper's eyes watched as Soi Fong's back moved with each breath Soi took and before she could stop herself, her hand had reached out and slowly touched Soi's firm back, her finger stroking it with an air of sensuality and she could hear Soi's breath hitch.

"Y-Yoruichi?" she asked in a whisper, her voice quiet with a tremble hidden within and she visibly shuddered. "Wha…What are you doing?" Soi turned her head back to face the stripper, a confused expression across her face.

Yoruichi didn't know how to answer. This feeling she had for Soi, it was unusual, but pleasant at the same time. It caused an uneasiness to flow through her at first, making her feel giddy, and then her heart somewhat clenches, making her become breathless and some kind of excitement starts to flow through her veins. It was as if there was something burning inside her, like she was maybe aching for Soi. Something from Soi. Maybe a touch but, a different touch other than those occasional ones where you brush against them in pure accident. She wanted those touches that she only found in bed but the ones she ever experienced were rough and wild with lust. Her mind had started to wonder how Soi would touch her if they ever had…

"Yoruichi?"

Snapping out of whatever she was stuck on, the stripper blinked and looked up towards Soi Fong. "Uh, yes?"

"Your hand. It's still on my back…" Soi looked like she was uncomfortable with the situation and her eyes had swept down to the carpet. It was a wonder how Soi could be so childlike and embarrassed when at others she would be cold and somewhat anti-social. It bothered, yet pleased the Shihouin that Soi revealed this side of hers. It was like she trusted to see her in both ways, yet it bothered her because she wanted Soi to act like herself. Which side was real? Which side a facade? Or are they both Soi Fong?

Yoruichi shook her head and took her hand slowly off Soi's back but brushed against it softly to see Soi close her eyes briefly in what looked like contentment. Yoruichi's thoughts were confusing her so she decided to stop thinking for awhile.

Suddenly, the notion that Soi Fong may be thinking why she had placed her palm there, Yoruichi quickly thought of something and it made her grin. "Ne, Soi Fong?" When she had Soi's attention, she asked cheerfully, "Do you want a massage? I was about to give you one but I guess I spaced out!"

Soi blinked and, was that a blush? Man, Yoruichi couldn't understand how Soi Fong can look so cute and still be sexy as hell. "Uh, there is no need, Yoruichi," she told the stripper politely, "I'm sure--"

"Nah, stop protesting Soi! I'm gonna give you a massage and you're gonna enjoy it!" When Soi was going to open her mouth to say that she wasn't protesting, just politely not accepting, Yoruichi had pushed her face down onto the couch and smartly sat on her butt with both legs spread apart on each side of Soi and her hands flat against her back. "Just be quiet and relax, Soi. I know what I'm doing and I'll tell you that these hands of mine are very _skilled_ in giving pleasure."

Soi madly blushed at the suggesting tone in her voice and not only that, but the warmth coming from the woman on top of her were giving her chills and shocks of pleasure rippled their way through her body and down to the area just below her belly button. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. _Am I becoming perverted?_ she wondered and dread instantly filled her.

But when those heavenly hands started rubbing her back and shoulders, Soi's eyes almost rolled back and a low moan issued, causing both of them surprise but Soi was too lost on the pleasure that Yoruichi was giving her. "Yoruichi…," she moaned softly, her eyes still closed as her body visibly relaxed to the goddess's touch.

When Soi moaned her name, the stripper couldn't help but have her temperature rise dramatically and an uncharacteristic blush formed on her cheeks. _She moaned my name, _she thought, almost bewildered as her hands continued to do pleasure. The fact that she was riding Soi's sexy ass, including that the only thing Yoruichi was wearing was her light robe and lingerie and the robe had to be moved away since she couldn't sit on Soi if she didn't, only increased that same burning down below.

A small moan escaped her lips as well and every time her hands moved on Soi's back, her most private part would rub against the woman's ass underneath her and make her moan a little louder each time.

A few more minutes of this and Soi would have almost fallen asleep if her mind hadn't gathered up the energy to tell Yoruichi to get off and that she had had enough and was thankful for the massage but she had other things to do. But once Soi was slightly shaken out of sleepy mode and Yoruichi was still massaging, Soi turned, making Yoruichi moan but the Chinese woman didn't seem to have heard it and before the striper could put her hands on Soi Fong's chest, Soi quickly grabbed them and caught Yoruichi's attention at last.

"I think…," she said and found that her voice had come out in a low, breathless whisper though she didn't feel like questioning it at the time, "…we've had enough of this massaging…don't you think?" Grey eyes flickered upwards and automatically scanned Yoruichi's chest that was now clearly visible to her and was in fact, in arms reach where she could just…

"Y-yeah," Yoruichi replied, her voice coming out husky as Soi's did and the younger one could've sworn that her eyes were a tad darker than before but then her train of thought was cut off by the smirk on the woman's face.

"What?" Soi asked, puzzled by the sudden quirk of the lips.

"Since I'm done, how about you massage me? You know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine. But in this case, you massage mine and--"

"I get it, I get," Soi replied hastily, "But do I have to--"

"Yep!"

Soi Fong sighed. "All right, let's switch places." When she heard a silent laughter, she shot Yoruichi a WTF look.

The woman only shrugged and explained impishly, "The way you said it. 'Let's switch places'. It was funny." She cracked a grin, her eyes now lit up with laughter.

Soi only scowled and turned her face away to hide the blush that was starting to come back. "Whatever."

Once they had switched places and they were all ready, Soi started to say nervously, "I'm not so good at massaging like you are so--"

Yoruichi waved her hand and she looked completely relaxed. "Massage," was all she said as she sank into the couch and pillows. "Oh, wait!" When she waved Soi to get off, Yoruich quickly slid her robe off, causing Soi to widen her misty grey eyes, and smirked at the blushing Soi as she said, "All right, now we're ready to begin."

The first time Soi placed her hands on Yoruichi's back, she was hesitant and amazed to see the tanned woman shudder in what she thought was delight. When her hands started to caress the soft skin, she was pleased to hear the woman emit a moan and continued to do this as her eyes wandered Yoruichi's body. This may, after all, be the last time Soi could look at her like this, without the bright golden eyes staring back at her and looking as if she knew something she did not.

Her hands brushed Yoruichi's sides and she saw the woman turn her head slightly to glance at her, giving her a smile that said she was thoroughly enjoying it. Soon, Soi's hands started to become ambitious and went off to roam the more-than-perfect body underneath her and that amazement she had felt before was still there with her and growing. Yoruichi truly is a goddess.

"Soi…," Yoruichi mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed as she moaned right after, "…You're so _goooooood_." That made Soi Fong blush and her hands became shy again but was urged on once more. Her hands brushed at the sides another time but now, her fingers felt Yoruichi's breasts and the little movement the stripper did made Soi think that she did it in a desperate way to get Soi closer to her chest. Though, Soi might be imagining it.

_I am becoming perverted, _she thought helplessly and sighed as she stopped. Yoruichi blinked and looked back towards Soi with a confused and pleading expression.

"Why'd you stopped Soi Fong?"

Soi just shook her head. "I think we've had enough. I'm gonna go make something to eat. You can go do whatever and I'll call you when I'm done."

When Soi got up, Yoruichi couldn't help but snatch her arm and turn Soi around. "Wait," she said but she didn't know what else to say. She bit her lip. "Can I help, too? I'm not so good at cooking so maybe you can help me learn." A hopeful grin graced her lips and Soi couldn't help but give in.

She nodded. "Yeah, but make sure to put on that robe; I don't want a naked woman walking around my house."

The stripper smirked. "I am wearing lingerie."

At this Soi snorted and headed for the kitchen. "In that, I'll consider _you _naked. Really, it looks like you're really asking for _it_."

"Well, I am a stripper," she called out to Soi and she chuckled when Soi yelled back, "Stripper my ass! You ain't working right now, are you?!" When Yoruichi didn't reply (she was too busy laughing) Soi called back, "I thought so! Hurry up and get in here!"

_Seriously, whatever happened to that Soi who was massaging my back?_ Then Yoruichi thought, _But I don't mind Soi being like this. It's actually funny._

In the kitchen, Soi was still recovering from the massage the two gave each other and she involuntarily shivered. _Why does Yoruichi make me feel this way?_

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

**Well, this chapter turned out okay and a little unexpected for me (and I'm the one writing it, haha). Well, thankx to all you reviewers! You make my day and it keeps me going! Freak'n hw is piling up for me and I've already given up some days to write and check this so I don't know when I'll update next. Gomen. Oh, and, I think my writing is complicated. It is, huh? You know, when you're trying to read it and then you don't understand it a bit and… Yeah, my writing's complicated. somewhere in the future I'll try to make my stories more easier to read, make it flow and not confusing. No promises there, though. XD I can't help not being perfect, right? lol**


	9. The Worse Hope Can Do

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine and never will be. **

**Abe: I'm glad it isn't. **

**Me: What did you say?! (glares at brother)**

**Jen-Jen: He said up your butt and around the corner, hahaha! (points at me and laughs)**

**Me: (sweat drops) Uh… Jennifer, where'd you come from?**

**Jen-Jen: Up your butt and around the corner!**

**Me: What?! No way! (glares) You came from your mom's vagina!**

**Abe:…**

**Jen-Jen:…**

**Me:…It's true.**

**Jen-Jen: Ah, you've tainted my mind! **

**Me: Oh, just shut up woman! **

**Jen-Jen: I'm not a woman yet!**

**Me: Yeah, you're still learning how to be a "big girl" (rolls eyes).**

**Jen-Jen: Take this!! (throws pen at me)**

**Me: Ow, you whore! Do you know how many times you've hit me on the head with that?! **

**Jen-Jen flees the scene.**

**Me: Oi, I'm talking to you! Come back here!! (shakes fist)**

**Abe:…Back to the story…**

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

**Chapter9: The Worse Hope Can Do**

"Yoruichi, when you said you couldn't cook, I didn't think that you meant it like _this_."

"Uh… Well, I didn't say I was the _best_…"

"Mm… Maybe you should've said you were the best at disasters then."

"Oh, it's not _that _bad…"

"Are you _trying _to make me laugh?"

The two ended up pausing. Blink. Blink. The two erupted into sudden laughter. A few seconds later though, Soi caught herself and stopped. Her eyes widened and she shut her mouth tightly as if laughing was no such thing to do. Yoruichi's renovating laughter was echoing into her ears as it bounced off and on the walls of her house. Soi bit her lip.

"Hey, S-Soi, where are….where are you going?!" the stripper gasped as she went into full blown giggles. Soi had abruptly left the room but hadn't even replied to Yoruichi's question. Confusion entered her system but she had to control her mirth before approaching the cold woman.

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

"Hello, Soi, hello?"

Startled, the Chinese woman glanced up and blinked as Yoruichi's smiling face met hers. "Y-Yoruichi."

The woman before her nodded and sat down beside her, sighing happily as a grin stretched her dark lips. "Why'd you leave me with the burnt food? Escaping while I was laughing, how rude."

"Oh, I didn't mean to, it's just…" Soi's voice faded and she shook her head. "Never mind. I guess we'll just have some instant ramen, or would you prefer I order pizza?"

The question caught the goddess off guard. "Excuse me?" she asked puzzled with her head cocked to the side. Her light robe had slid slightly to reveal a toned shoulder and it had instantly caught Soi's attention before she forced her gaze back to Yoruichi's face.

She smirked. "We haven't gotten anything to eat, with you grabbing all those ingredients and using them for who knows what. I couldn't even tell a difference between the---"

"All right, all right! Sheesh, no need to make it as if I slaughtered the food or whatever!" the stripper groaned as Soi chuckled amusedly. "Well, both is fine. You can pick this time."

As she watched Soi leave the room to prepare "dinner", Yoruichi quickly took her purse nearby and dug for her cell. _'Here we are,' _she thought in satisfaction, '_Now, let's see…' _She checked the messages sent to her from her 'work' and mentally gave a fed up sigh. _'Can't they just leave me in peace?'_ she gritted her teeth and called the number, her bright eyes glancing back quickly to where Soi had gone. _'Come on, come on…'_

"You finally call, eh?"

She winced. She hoped the Boss wasn't back yet. "Hey Boss, something you wanted to tell me?"

"I hear you haven't been doing your duties."

She cursed but at least it seems that he hasn't come back yet, that's good. "Now, where'd you hear that?" she asked sweetly. _'I'm gonna kill that person…'_

"It's not important. What's important, Yoruichi, is you doing your job! Or do you want me to contact the big man? Your father wouldn't want to hear this, now would he?"

Yoruichi instantly paled but somewhere inside her a flame of fury burned. "Look--"

"No, _you _look, you fuck'n stripper. You may be the man's daughter, but he surely doesn't give a shit about you so you're basically a fuck toy for the guys who work under him. You _do _know that he would sell you away to those guys he owed so much if he hadn't been so lucky with these nightclubs of his? Huh?! Do you?!"

Yoruichi's grip had tightened on the small device and her teeth hurt from the pressure she was giving it. The Boss sounded on the verge of getting drunk, but still. _'Father… he wouldn't…'_

'_He wouldn't if mom was still alive,' whispered a voice at the back of her mind._

The stripper shook her head angrily. "Y-yes, Boss. I know…"

He seemed calmed now. "Now, be a good girl and wait till Daddy comes home. I'll be wanting some of _that_."

'_You're not my father,' _was what she wanted to retort but she knew if she said that, he would just tell her father and her father would hit her and make her fuck with the "big people" just so that he could get some money. She was his key to money. Nothing more. She nodded weakly. "Yes." She heard him hang up.

'_That was a short conversation,' a part of her mused. 'Who cares. Let's ditch this place and go. I've had enough of this bull and I'm ready to get some payback,' said another part of her that was grinning evilly. 'No, I can't leave. I just met Soi and…'_

_Everything will change for the better?_

"Shit!"

The stripper jumped, almost screamed, when she looked up with wild eyes to find Soi cursing with a long string of swear words, her mouth clamped on her hand. Realizing that it was just Soi and she may be hurt, she instantly rushed to Soi's side and took the woman's hand out of her mouth, examining it before bringing her straight to the sink. She glanced Soi's way when she gave a hiss of pain at the sting the water was giving her. When all was done, she become conscious of her own hands shaking. Was it because of her conversation with the Boss?

"Hey, are you okay?"

The tanned woman turned to face Soi who had a worried look on her face, her hand clothing itself with the spare towel nearby. Not knowing why Soi would ask that, she jokingly said, "I should be asking that. Did you burn your hand?"

The shorter of the two shook her head. "No, just spilled some of the hot water on my hand. The ramen should be done, though."

Yoruichi could care less about that now. She shook her head and took a step closer. "I don't care about that. Are you still hurt?" Her eyes were piercing Soi and was uncharacteristically stern.

"It'll go away sooner or later," Soi replied hastily with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She turned her head away. "If you don't mind, think you can carry the ramen for me? I…"

The goddess smiled softly, the talk with her Boss forgotten. "Yeah, I'll get it. Go make yourself comfortable in the living room."

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

**Did you notice? I made this chapter **_**shorter**_**, mwuhahahaha! I'm so evil. **

**Tina: Yes, you are. You laugh evil too much.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Great, are all my friends gonna pop everywhere now?**

**Hien: Shut up, Bleach Lover!**

**Me: What?! Hien, you're here too?! And, so what if I'm a Bleach lover?!**

**Hien: Woman!**

**Me: You're stealing my words!!**

**Anyways, if you haven't notice, then you're crazy. More crazy than me and I don't like that 'cause, you wanna know why? No one can be MY kind of crazy, mwuahahaha!**

**Tina: You're laughing evilly again…**

**Me: Shut up, Tina!**


	10. What to Believe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Me: So, I bet you're wondering, Will this be short like that last one? Well, keep reading and you shall see.**

**Vivian: Uh… I didn't know you write about…this…**

**Me: (blink blink) Yuri?**

**Vivian: What's that?!**

**Me: (ahem) Well, it's **_**kinda **_**like when two girls---**

**Abe: Don't tell me you told your friends **_**that**_

**Me: You have no say in this! Besides, you only found out what it meant when your friend told you, so nyu! **

**Vivian: … You and your brother fight a lot… **

**Me and Abe: Not listening!**

**Abe: Tell your friend to go away!**

**Me: Screw you! Why are you here anyways? If anyone's gonna be on my story it certainly won't be **_**you**_

**Abe: You----**

**Hien: Hey, what's going on here?!**

-------------- - BLEACH -------------

**Chapter10: What to Believe**

"So… How's it going?"

"Good… But I'm sure you know all about it, considering you're living with me."

"Huh… Guess you're right."

"Of course."

"Well, are you gonna go sleep?"

"I would be a fool not to."

"Then, go ahead."

"I will."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Even if you tried, you wouldn't succeed."

"So does that mean you're a heavy sleeper like me?"

"Yoruichi!"

The goddess grinned and pouted. "What? It's not my fault!"

Soi scowled. "Fine, whatever! I'll go in first, then you can choose if you want to sleep with me or not, I don't care!" Soi sat down heavily and went under the covers, turning around with her back facing Yoruichi. The goddess chuckled.

"Fine with me," she replied and slipped beside Soi. Once the two were comfortable, Yoruichi yawned, "Night Soi Fong," and snuggled deep into the covers. The Chinese woman's bed was so much cozier than hers and she didn't know if she was exaggerating but it felt like heaven's clouds. "So soft," she murmured and heard Soi reply back tiredly, saying goodnight before sighing into relaxation.

Just when she felt herself fall asleep, Soi's body shifted slightly to turn and face her. What was keeping her awake was the woman's soft and vaguely audible breathing but Yoruichi certainly felt it brushing her cheek.

Exactly when she was about to open her eyes, the stripper heard Soi say softly, "Yoruichi…are you all right?" The bright eyed woman tentatively opened her eyes and was almost taken aback by the look Soi was giving her. It was gentle and showed so much concern and care that she couldn't believe the woman was looking at her this way. There was also hesitance, a cautiousness that would always be there, she realized.

This was one of the very few times when both of them felt at ease with each other. At night, they didn't need to pull out the mask they always kept on. Right now, they could be whoever they wanted and no one but themselves would know about it. They would eventually forget the next morning anyways and if they did remember, none of them would be brave enough to call upon the events that happened at night. This, is where the secrets are shared.

The goddess beside Soi shifted nervously, an uneasy expression flickering upon her flawless face. "Soi," she said, her eyes slowly drawing to the side, "What are you talking about? I don't know---"

"I heard what you were saying on the phone." Yoruichi blinked up, Soi turning her head away from the questioning gaze. "I…didn't mean to eavesdrop, Yoruichi, but…" The stripper saw a flash of anger in Soi's gray eyes as she turned to face her to say firmly, "I want to help you. I don't like what the man is doing to you and--" She sighed, closing her eyes briefly as the tanned woman stayed quiet, listening carefully to Soi's words.

What the goddess wasn't expecting was Soi Fong bringing up a hand to caress her cheek in a rather affectionate manner. She froze, Soi's eyes holding a warmth that made her feel faint and her heart beat faster. This wasn't what she expected at all. It was totally unlike Soi to act so tender, so passionate, and yet she was showing Yoruichi that she can, with just one touch.

"It's hard for me to say," Soi Fong started and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "but I really care about you. Even though we haven't known each other for as long as we can remember, I feel… I feel like I'm _connected _to you, Yoruichi." Here, she paused, "I think I've seen you before. Do you think that's possible?" Soi met her eyes, her hand still absentmindedly stroking the goddess's cheek.

Yoruichi stared into the silver orbs, not knowing what to do and what to say. _'What am I doing? I… Soi…' _She closed her eyes and gently, but forcedly, moved Soi Fong's hand away, causing the woman in turn to look at her confusedly. "Soi, I'm tired." She took a deep, needed breath, cursing herself mentally for doing this to the other woman, "I know you want to talk, but can't this wait?"

"No."

The stripper blinked, obviously startled by the immediate answer. "W-what?"

"Look, Yoruichi," Soi said sternly, her voice showing her irritation by the stripper's evasiveness, "You're making me feel different, you're making _me _different. And I know I've seen you somewhere. I _know _I've seen you before and if I'm right, it was when we were children."

"Children?" the other woman asked, her brows furrowed, "Soi Fong, what are you talk--"

"We've met before!" Soi told her angrily, her eyes taking on a fierce gaze and determination lining her features. "Try to remember, it has to be you. The one thing, the one _person_, I've been searching for. If I'm right, then it has to be you!" Desperation entered, as if Soi Fong was hoping that it was true, that Yoruichi was the missing puzzle of her life and her search would be over. "Yoruichi, have you ever been to the orphanage?" Soi asked in a whisper and right then, their eyes connected.

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

**Me: Man, what a pain. Now what am I gonna do? Memory shit?**

**Hien: If you don't wanna do it then why are you writing?!**

**Me: 'Cause I don't wanna do my hw.**

**Vy: Ah, I didn't know you write fan-fiction, Michelle. (pats me on the shoulder)**

**Me: Yeah, I made sure you guys wouldn't find out, yet here you are! (grumbles) Why the hell are you guys here anyways?? **

**Abe: Michelle, get your ass off! It's my turn on the computer now!**

**Me: This is my fic, it's supposed to go my way, unlike life. So get the hell out of here!!!**

**Trap door opens.**

**Abe: You---ahhhhhhhhh!!**

**Me: Mwuhahaha, don't mess with me, bitch! (shakes fist)**

**Tina: You guys like to insult each other.**

**Me: It's a brother-and-sister thing so it's normal.**

**Everyone:….**

**Me: (blinks) What?**

**Hien: Michelle, I know it's hard to accept, but you're not normal.**

**Everyone scoots away.**

**Me: (blinks) I know that, you don't need to tell me. That's one of the few things I pride on.**

**Everyone runs away screaming.**

**Me: …And people call me random. They just went off screaming out of nowhere.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for giving you another short, boring chapter. But with this out, the others might be better. Well, they should be better, but they won't be the best. Yeah, I'm sad, too. XD**


	11. What's Forgotten Can Be Precious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Me: I'm back with a warning. It's always been there but the warning is, well, I dunno. I'm trying make the story go into the direction I want but so far, it's not being very tamable. (sweatdrops)**

**Nhung: Who cares about that?! Just write the damn story and fuck all the haters! If they don't like it, they won't read it!! **

**Me: (shrinks away) …But I don't wanna fuck anyone. I'm only 13.**

**Nhung: You know what I mean, baka! Besides, you may as well be raping someone right now!**

**Me: OMFG! Nhung, what are you saying?!**

**Nhung: Heck, you could be looking at PORN! HENTAI!!**

**Me: I think I'm gonna faint…**

**Yoruichi: Can we get on with the story, here? I wanna see Soi…**

**Nhung and Me: O.O**

**Yoruichi: (yawns) What?**

**Me: Nhung, do you see who I see?**

**Nhung: O.O Uh huh…**

**Yoruichi: look at the time. The story should be starting soon.**

**Soi: Hey, you two! Get away from Yoruichi-sama!**

**Me and Nhung: O.O OMFG**

**Me: Nhung, get my camera.**

**Soi and Yoruichi??**

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

**Chapter11: What's Forgotten Can Be Precious**

_A 10 year-old Yoruichi walked side-by-side with her mother into the orphanage. Her mother resembled the future her, beautiful, dazzling, and clever in every way possible. Her mother liked helping people which explained why she and her daughter visited these orphanages. The Shihouin family was known and highly respected, with the father in business deals and the mother, a helpful and kind woman despite being rich she wasn't heartless and never carried herself like a spoiled snob._

"_Mom, can I go play now?" whined the girl and her mom just smiled._

"_Sure, honey, but don't get into trouble, all right?"_

"_Yes, mom!" Yoruichi chirped and happily skipped away while her mom went to talk with the staff that worked here._

_A few minutes later, the young Yoruichi was giggling with playmates but her eyes caught someone. A girl, younger than her, was sitting alone by the window. She was staring out as if she was thinking hard about something and Yoruichi couldn't help but think she needed a friend. _

_The girl in question had jet-black shoulder-length hair with bangs that went straight across her forehead. Her eyes, the young girl saw, were a polar grey and reminded her of clouds. Yoruichi knew her own were golden yellow and it reminded her of the sun. 'A sun with clouds go well together,' she thought, 'That's good weather to play with friends.'_

_When she approached the girl, however, she instantly glared at Yoruichi and scooted further away. The 10 year-old wasn't giving up easily , though. She marched right up to the shorter girl and sat down, her eyes looking out the window just like her. "What's your name?" she asked nicely. She was trying to make conversation._

_The girl, no matter how old she is, frowned and crossed her arms. "Go away," she said and refused to even glance at Yoruichi._

_Angered by this, Yoruichi told her, "That's not nice. I was only trying to be friends with you."_

_This time she did look at her. "I don't need any."_

_The cocoa-skinned girl blinked. "You don't want friends?"_

"_Friends aren't important," the younger girl said matter-of-factly, "They'll leave one day, so what's the use of having one?"_

_Yoruichi pondered this. This girl was confusing. She didn't want friends? "I'll be your friend anyways. I won't leave you."_

_At this, the black-haired girl gave her a skeptical glare. Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle and that made the small girl give her a weird look. "My name is Yoruichi Shihouin," she said with a goofy smile that in one or two years, would form into a playful grin. "Now, can you tell me your name?"_

_The girl seemed to think about this, her silver keen eyes looking Yoruichi up and down. "Shaolin," she said after a brief pause, "My name is Shaolin Fong."_

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

"_Shaolin, do you remember when we first met?"_

"_You mean when you were so persistent?" The two were in Shaolin's room of the orphanage where all the other kids and staff were wary of. People who visited Shaolin were known to come back with a lump on their head or an occasional black eye._

_The 11-year old Yoruichi chuckled. "You were stubborn back then, too. Well, you still are actually." She laughed when the girl shot her a glare. "Ne, Shaolin, when's your birthday?"_

_The 9 year-old girl blinked. "Why do you wanna know?"_

"_Aw, come on, little bee," the older one whined, "You know mine's on New Years, but you never told me yours!" Little Bee was a nickname Yoruichi had given the girl when she found out Shaolin had a passion for honey. Meaning, honey was a way of bribery. Not only that, but the jar of honey always seemed to disappear when anyone needed it. Though, Yoruichi knows where it went…_

_Shaolin sighed. She never knew why Yoruichi asked so many questions. Why the older girl wanted to know her birthday was beyond her but when she found a present underneath her pillow the next day (her birthday had passed two weeks ago), she was overjoyed the first time in 2 years since she was dumped into the orphanage. _

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

"_Sorry, I'm late Shaolin! But mom had to get groceries and father--"_

"_It's fine, Yoruichi-san--"_

"_No 'san' Shaolin. How many times do I have to tell you?" Yoruichi chuckled._

_The shorter girl blushed adorably but continued, "Well then, Yoruichi, I have something to tell you."_

"_Sure," the girl said cheerfully as she flopped down on Shaolin's bed. "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Well…," Shaolin looked down to the floor, "I was…thinking…" Yoruichi nodded, her eyes on her friend as she watched Shaolin squirm nervously. "I…" she took a deep breath and announced, "I'm planning to escape."_

_Silence._

_The older girl blinked and started to sit up, eyes serious now. "Escape? Shaolin, what are you talking about?"_

"_I never liked this place," the other girl admitted while twiddling her fingers, "I was only here because my family died when I was 7 years old. I had no one so I was dumped here. I didn't have friends, and I never would have if you hadn't come along." _

_Yoruichi's eyes followed the girl's movements as Shaolin came to sit beside her. "It'll probably take a year for me to plan and get ready, but I wanted you to know. But you have to promise me, you can't tell anyone about this, all right?"_

"_S-Shaolin…"_

"_Yoruichi, I can't stay here. I know I'm just 10 years-old but I'll figure something out. I'm pretty smart, remember."_

"_But that's not it, Shaolin, I--" Yoruichi looked at her best friend, her chest tightening and her eyes becoming frantic. "Shaolin, how am I gonna see you?"_

"_It's not Shaolin, now. I'm changing my name to Soi Fong." She looked at Yoruichi apologetically. "I'd like to leave my past behind me."_

"_But… Aren't I part of your past, too?"_

"_Yoruichi, how could I ever forget you?"_

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

_The 13 year-old Shihouin sighed. A year has passed since then and it wasn't easy to visit Shoalin, or Soi as she named herself now. Not only was Soi busy with her plans, but Yoruichi's family affairs were starting to take over her life. She was 13, after all._

"_Soi," she whispered, the name still strange to her lips, "Please, don't leave without saying goodbye."_

_Soi put on a cap and covered it with her hood. She looked up at the night sky, a half moon glowing through the dark clouds. "I'm sorry Yoruichi," she said somberly, "but I can't wait much longer." With that, she made her way through the streets lamplights. It was only 10 minutes after Soi had vanished, Yoruichi arrived, breathless and fearful eyes searching the grounds. She had missed Soi, she knew. _

_The Shihouin dropped to her knees. She had always thought it would be her to leave, not Soi. They never said goodbye and her thoughts went back to her first meeting with Shaolin Fong._

"_Friends aren't important," the younger girl had said matter-of-factly, "They'll just leave anyway, so what's the use of having one?"_

_Yoruichi wonders if Soi still believes that. If friends weren't important to her, does that mean she wasn't important to Soi? Was that why she didn't wait just a little longer for her? If she was important enough to Soi, then maybe they would've had one last meeting. Maybe._

_Two years later, Yoruichi's mom dies and her father goes into turmoil. Soi Fong, having no time for herself, has never crossed the young Shihouin's mind as the nights of her drunk father and friends are too much to bear. The first time they came into her room, they had taken her, her father already knocked out from the large amount of alcohol he consumed in the kitchen. She was careful to avoid them from then on but the drunk nights, gambles, and gropes kept coming. It was when she was 17 years-old her father forced her into the stripping career._

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

When Yoruichi awoke, she found herself oddly refreshed and blinked when she found she couldn't exactly move. She looked down and found two pale slim arms wrapped around her protectively, Soi's face dangerously close to hers. The stripper's breath hitched.

'_What happened last night?' _She was relieved to find that their clothes were still intact, a blush grew on her cheeks when she thought they had done _that_, but was thankful nonetheless. She yawned and unconsciously snuggled deeper into Soi's small frame, her ear pressed against Soi Fong's beating heart as it lulled her to sleep.

Though she was sleepy, she was thinking too much to fall asleep. They had told each other some small story of their past lives and found that they had indeed been best friends in the past. That was in the past and the exact words, _"I'd like to leave my past behind me." _popped into her mind. Soi Fong didn't mean to but she had forgotten the Shihouin and had absentmindedly threw her into the 'past' and never remembering her until tonight.

"Shaolin," the stripper spoke softly, "What are we going to do now?" She didn't know Soi Fong was awake, pretending to be asleep, as she listened to Yoruichi's aloud thoughts. The arms around the golden-eyed goddess quietly tightened.

About an hour later, Soi felt the woman in her arms fall asleep, and sighed as she buried her face into the mop of magenta hair. What were they going to do now? While she was playing with Kuukaku, Yoruichi was suffering as she watched her family crumble into dust when her mother had died. Her first time was a rape, and it was all because of her father that it happened. This made Soi Fong seethe. She had to do something. If she didn't, she would lose Yoruichi.

Soi Fong took one last look at the goddess and, hesitantly, placed a small kiss on the woman's cheek before slipping out from under the warm blankets. She need to make a call.

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

**Me: Hey, you think I should put Urahara in here? I think I should, but how?**

**Tina: Oooh, you gonna put him here Michelley?**

**Me: Once again, my name is Michelle with no 'y' at the end.**

**Tina: But it's cute!**

**Me: Moving on! (glares at Tina) I think I know how to get him here! (Urahara hat pops out of nowhere!)**

**Tina: (gasp) How did you get that?!**

**Me: I jacked it.**

**Tina: Really?! O.O**

**Me: No, you idiot, I bought it and don't ask me where, I have my sources. Now, he should be coming right about…**

**Urahara: My beautiful hat, come back to me!!**

**Me: Oh no, this one's mine!**

**In the background, you can hear the shopkeeper crashing into the wall, missing the hat by mere centimeters. **

**Me: Now, how to get him into the story…**

**Tina: (sweatsrops) Uh… Is he okay?**

**Me: Don't worry, if he can survive a swipe from a hollow, he can survive crashing into a wall. **


	12. Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Me: So, for all you trick-o-treaters and pranksters, please refrain yourselves from throwing eggs at houses, decorating your neighbor's trees with toilet paper, chuck nasty candy at little kids and steal their goodies, and scare the shit out of your friends. …Have a nice day!**

**Me: Mwuahahaha! I'm jk. XD Where's the fun of Halloween if there's no excitement? Just don't overdo it, please. There are some of us trying to sleep through all this (ahem, me, ahem). XD**

**Hien: You're such a lazy bum! It's FREE candy!**

**Me: Meh…**

**Jen-Jen: FREE CANDY!!!**

**Me: Ah, my ear… No need to yell it out so much---I heard you the first time(s) you know.**

**Hien and Jen-Jen: FREE CANDY!!!!**

-------------------------- BLEACH ---------------------------

**Chapter12: Zanpakuto**

"Where are we?" Yoruichi asked as she stuck her head out the window.

"Kuukaku's place. I---WE, have something to show you." Soi got out the car, Yoruichi following suit as they went inside the garage.

Tatsuki was the one who spotted them first. "Oi, Kuukaku! They're here!"

The two hung out with Tatsuki as they waited. When Kuukaku came out, a man with short and messy blonde hair came with her, a green-and-white striped hat tucked on his head as he grinned. He was wearing green cargo pants with a large green t-shirt to match. His coat, un-zipped, was a darker shade of green and you can tell that his favorite color was green. His own eyes pale, but with a tint of green (yes, lots of green), was emitting cheerful ambiance to the person inspecting him. Soi was amused.

"Kisuke Urahara. I haven't seen you in awhile. When did you arrive?"

The man called Urahara laughed joyfully. "My, my, always the formal tone with you Soi Fong! It's great to see you, too." He laughed again when Soi scowled. "And who is this gorgeous young lady? No doubt she's older than you, my dear Soi."

Yoruichi blinked. "This," Soi said with evident infuriation, "Is the woman that Kuukaku probably told you about." The Chinese woman glanced at Kuukaku but she just whistled away only to glance back to grin at her before lighting up a pipe.

"Ah, the goddess--" Yoruichi winced briefly at the title, "--that captured Soi Fong's eye! Ara, Soi Fong, why didn't you tell me--"

"Just tell me why you're here, Urahara."

Suddenly, the man flipped out a fan, a small smirk growing on his face. "Why, you didn't expect Kuukaku here to finish the hotrod you ordered alone, did you? How silly of you, Miss Fong."

At this Soi blushed and Yoruichi asked questioningly, "Hotrod? Soi, you ordered a---"

"Now, c'mon! Let's go see the pride of Yoruichi Shihouin! Your soul shall be fused with your zanpaku-to and you'll race till you run out of strength! What say you, oh beautiful goddess?!"

Soi sweat dropped. Even this was too dramatic for Urahara Kisuke. She should've known the stay with Isshin Kurosaki would be a bad one. "Urahara, I can't believe you still refer the cars to zanpaku-tos." She shook her head and walked right past the posed man. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are sane."

Yoruichi hesitantly followed while Kuukau sighed and finally dragged the pitiful crying man. "Oh, Soi Fong has become more cruel since I've been gone, Kuukaku," the sandy-haired man said sorrowfully.

She sighed at him. "Kisuke, I seriously think Isshin brainwashed you before you left."

-------------------------- BLEACH ---------------------------

Yoruichi was shocked beyond words.

"…Do you like it?"

The woman turned to find a nervous Soi walking towards her. She smiled. "Yeah, is it really mine?"

"Only if you want it." Soi stopped to stand beside Yoruichi and the two admired the car in awed silence.

The car in question was certainly built for racing. Windows tinted shadowy black and lightning bolts designed the sides of the doors. On the front of the car was the face of a black cat, the outlines edged in bright yellow and shaded in dark colors as it's golden eyes glowed hauntingly. On the back with the trunk were designs of navy blue and darkness, the sign of night as the car's environment. The license plate read, GDFLASH.

"Yours is here, too."

The two jumped and turned around. "W-what?" they both stuttered out, a blush forming on both of their cheeks.

Kuukaku grinned. "You haven't seen yours in so long, Soi. Maybe it's time to be reunited with your 'zanpaku-to' as Kisuke here calls it." the man beside her gave a cheerful wave.

"Well, if you two wanna see, I can lead ya to it."

Soi turned to face Yoruichi when she felt a nudge. Lifting an eyebrow, Soi asked, "Yes?"

The cocoa-skinned woman nodded towards the other two in the room. "Can I see it?" She gave puppy eyes and a pout.

Soi only stared, bewildered, until she shook her head and sighed with defeat. "Can you show us the way, Urahara? We'd like to visit my car."

The four entered a different room and Yoruichi was once again awed as she saw a car covered with a sheet in front of them.

"Well, Soi Fong," Kuukaku said loudly, "You can do the honors!"

Soi glanced back and, hesitantly, brought a hand to the sheet. Slowly, she pulled softly before yanking it in one swift movement. The sheet flew away and the car was revealed for the first time in two years.

Soi's racing car was all black. Butterflies that Soi Fong called 'Bee Crest Flower' were in many, but random, spots of the car. A bee's stinger was illustrated on the top of the car and a bright full moon was vaguely seen on the front with what looked like a shadowed sakura tree on the back. The environment was nighttime like Yoruichi's and her license plate read, B-STING.

Soi Fong approached closer and nostalgically ran a hand over the car, a look of wonder appearing on her stone cold face. "Suzumebachi…," she murmured, closing her eyes, "…It feels the same…"

Yoruichi, having no idea what she was saying, lifted an eyebrow. "What did she say?" she asked, turning around towards where Urahara and Kuukaku were.

"Suzumebachi," Kuukaku told her with her eyes dancing ecstatically, "It's what she calls her dragster."

"It's Soi Fong's zanpaku-to's name!" Urahara chirped in happily, as if saying that would explain all the mysteries in the world. This only confused Yoruichi into more disarray.

"What?" she asked again.

"Yoruichi."

Startled, the three of them turn to Soi, her back still facing them as she said, "I'd like to… I'd like to ride with you. I mean, what I'm trying to say is," she turned around slightly, their eyes meeting each other for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, "Suzumebachi and I would like to accompany you and your zanpaku-to."

-------------------- BLEACH -------------------

"Ara, Kuukaku, what do you think of Yoruichi?"

The master engineer glanced back to see Urahara come up behind her as the wind rushed past, ruffling their hair as he placed a hand on top of his hat to stop it from flying away. She shrugged. "What do you want me to say?" She turned, observing Soi Fong and the stripper as they talked about their cars.

"Mm, I think Kuukaku's getting jealous."

"Shut it, genius."

There was a brief pause till he decided to speak again. This time, with a more serious note. "Kuukaku," he said sternly, "Do you even know why I'm here?" He watched Kuukaku and saw her emerald eyes flicker towards him for a moment.

"Of course, to help me make Yoruichi's dragster and to see how we're all doing."

"That's not all."

Irritated, she asked, "Then, what? Why on Shiba's name are you here, Kisuke?"

"Are you sure you want to know..?" he asked, eyes taunting.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kuukaku told him exasperatingly but inside a dread was filling her, "What the hell is it?"

"Well…" A tense moment followed. "…I heard there was a sale for my favorite hats and I just had to come and buy'em!"

"…WHAT?!" Kuukaku fell and stood back up right away, a smiling Kisuke facing her with his precious hat. "I thought it was serious! Damnit, Kisuke…"

He laughed merrily. "You're so easy to play---just like little Soi here." He grinned, fixing his hat into a different position. "Well, I must be off! I don't want anyone buying those hats!" He gave a little wave and somehow managed to POOF! away. The engineer sighed.

-------------------- BLEACH -------------------

With Soi and Yoruichi…

"Ne, Soi Fong?"

"Hm?" The shorter woman looked up. They were both leaning on their cars.

"Who was that man?" Yoruichi inquired curiously.

Soi blinked, and then realized who she was talking about. "Oh, the bum? He's just Kisuke Urahara."

"The bum?" Yoruichi was surprised but amused at the same time.

Soi Fong chuckled. "I just call him that because of his weird hat." Then she looked at the taller woman suspiciously, "Why, you know him?"

The Shihouin laughed. "Not really, but I know he owns this one store."

Soi nodded. "Yeah, that shop of his is surprisingly successful. He's a very cool guy once you get to know him." She paused, brows furrowed in thought. "If you ever need anything, you should ask him. There's a great chance that he'll be able to help."

The cocoa-skinned woman smiled. "Thanks for telling."

"No problem." The two sunk in comfortable silence, just barely overhearing Kuukaku yell that she was going home. Soi sighed wistfully, catching the attention of her companion.

The stripper stretched tiredly and gave a hint of a smile. "Mm, what are you thinking about, little bee?" She saw Soi tense for a brief moment but relaxed instantly as she replied.

"Nothing, really… Just life and…what happens. The good things and the bad." She waved a hand carelessly as she finished, "…The unexpected and all." When Yoruichi chuckled, Soi turned to give her a questioning glance. "…what's so funny?" she asked, frowning a bit.

The stripper shrugged but the smile was still there. "I never thought you to be a deep thinker, but I guess I should've known." She grinned.

Soi shook her head amusedly and got off her car. "C'mon, I've got a garage we can use for our hotrods. If we leave it at the driveway of my house than kids would try to steal it or something." She scowled.

"All right. Lead the way, Captain!"

-------------------- BLEACH -------------------

**Me: I wasn't sure how to end it, so I did that. XD**

**Vivian: Michelle, what are you gonna be for Halloween?**

**Me: Myself. Anime Person. I'm gonna wear my anime stuff, but I don't know. Just thinking about changing makes me tired.**

**Hien: Told yeh she's a lazy bum!**

**Me: (shakes fist)**

**Jen-Jen: Woo! We gonna have a party! **

**Me: (instantly hyped) Yeah, let's get DRUNK!!**

**Hien: …Isn't that what they're supposed to say on Fridays? **

**Vivian: Uh… I don't know…**

**Me: Hien! You bring the sake! Remember, 'KAY?!**

**Hien: OMG! You and sake all over again!**

**Me: (shrugs) Hey, if we can't have it, what's the harm in saying it?**

**Jen-Jen: …We all know you drank SOME alcohol.**

**Me: It was only a daiquiri! Well, three, but I didn't get drunk! You can't even get tipsy on those things!**

**Jen-Jen: Ah, we didn't need to know that! You've tainted my mind…AGAIN!!**

**Me: What?! But we've all drunk alcohol before! Just not…the kind meant for us to get…ahem, you know. Like, medicine has alcohol, right?**

**Hien: NO, we don't know Michelle.**

**Me: (blink) You don't..?**

**Hine: It was sarcasm, damnit!**

**Anyways, Halloween is near (good for you ,right?) and just wanted to update. Not the best but it's not the worst. I'll update again when I have the time and don't worry about reviews---I can survive without them. ;D It's always valued, though. **


	13. A First Move?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**I haven't been on for awhile due to certain things and the computer being out of my reach so gomen to all of yeh who read this fic. Hope this satisfies ya for now. **

**By the way, thanx to all the reviewers (since you didn't need to review). Guess I really can't survive without all of yeh guy's support. ARIGATOU!! (bows)**

---------------- BLEACH ----------------

**Chapter13: A First Move?**

Soi sighed. She couldn't concentrate.

"C'mon, Soi Fong! Pick up the pace!" yelled Nanao.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" Soi retorted with a scowl. Grabbing her notebook and pen, she went out the employee's door and into the restaurant. She went to a table, ready to take someone's order.

---------------- BLEACH ----------------

Yoruichi groaned. Her act was just finished. Lazing in her private room of the strip club, she counted the money from today's takings. Once done, she was satisfied with the quantity. _Wonder what Soi is doing now?_ She berated herself for thinking. Now that her boss was back and she was on the job again, there was no need for her to stay over Soi's house, especially since she helped Soi with her problem with the boss. Supplying her every need was vaguely there and, now that Yoruichi had thought about it, Soi didn't ask for her wish yet. She remembered when she had to leave:

_Flashy xD_

"_Come again?"_

"_I…" Her amber eyes swept from Soi to the floor of the bedroom. "My boss is back." When she dared to look up from the silence, she was met with Soi's cocked head, an expression of confusion on her serious face._

"_And that would mean..?" When Soi saw the goddess shift nervously, the reminder of the deal came flashing. "Oh," she said, surprise taking on her placid features, "The deal." That was all she could say._

"_Yeah," Yoruichi replied awkwardly, "Now that he's here, I can help you with your problem from before…"_

_Soi opened and closed her mouth before nodding. "That would mean you can finally move out." When she saw the stripper unintentionally wince, she immediately began to apologize frantically, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that--"_

_Yoruichi held out a hand. "Nah, that's okay. I'm a disgraced stripper, one of the best. Who would want me at their home other than perverted men?" She didn't add women. The goddess knew she was bisexual, but she didn't know if Soi liked girls so that small secret will have to be revealed some other time. If Soi has homophobia or whatever she didn't want to scare her now that they have somewhat renewed their past friendship. Though, she doubted something like that could scare the cool woman._

_Soi Fong shook her head, determination lining her features. "Don't say that," she said firmly, "Stop saying stupid things like that. Don't insult yourself by saying you're disgraceful; you're nothing like that," she paused, "To me, at least."_

_This made a small smile grace Yoruichi's lips. "Really?" When Soi opened her mouth to reply, the goddess took the chance to walk right up to her and embraced the small body of her friend. She heard Soi gasp in what sounded like surprise and felt her body stiffen almost instantly. The goddess hugged her tighter, instinctively knowing her friend wasn't one for hugs as Soi finally relaxed into her arms. "Thank you, Soi Fong," she whispered into the woman's ear, feeling Soi shiver as she continued mournfully, "I'm glad that we met again but now, I'm the one that has to leave."_

_This made Soi grip her and return the snug embrace, burying her head into the neck of the cocoa-skinned woman's neck as she said softly, "Don't forget, I still have a wish to make. When I use it I expect you to grant it."_

_They stayed like that, in Soi's room embracing each other as tight as possible before Soi Fong's emergency clock rang to get to work soon or she'll be late. They both sighed, groaning disappointedly in their minds as they broke apart, already missing one another's warmth._

_End of Flashy xD_

Yoruichi sighed. Getting up, she decided to return to her home. _Not Soi's, _she reminded herself, _Mine. I don't live with her anymore. I'm alone. _At this realization, she paused mid-step, her hand wrapped around her private room's doorknob. She's always been alone. The only family she had was her father and he wasn't someone to look up to. Her friends were only jealous competitors and the nights spent with a loved one were replaced by stripping. She had no one. Except Soi Fong, her little bee.

Yoruichi's despaired face softened at the thought of the younger woman. She hadn't called Soi Fong her little bee for quite sometime… Shaolin had to be forgotten, thrown into the past, as Soi would have it. The name can be tossed away, but not the person. Then Yoruichi berated herself again. Soi Fong kept coming into her thoughts continuously.

Frustrated, she swung her door open and slammed it closed. She was going home. With Soi or not, she was heading home and once she got there, she'll be eating some leftovers she made yesterday and flop onto her not-so-comfy-as-Soi's bed…With the woman still clear in her mind.

Once she got home, she did the same routine as always. On her way to the kitchen, she past the calendar and found that in three weeks time, Christmas would be on her schedule and… She paused. Would Soi Fong be free that day? Yoruichi shook her head with a sigh. Make that a sad sigh. She had a life to run and get back to.

'_Run back to what?" _said a mocking voice inside her head, _'That stripping career? Must I remind you that you started doing that involuntarily?'_

'_It's my life,' _she persisted, _'It's what I do.'_

'_You should find something else to do,'_ the voice said as if it was easy as pie, _'If stripping is your life then I hate to tell you this but your life plain SUCKS.'_

Yoruichi didn't reply to that, rather stubbornly marched into the kitchen and violently pulled on the refrigerator, ignoring the pesky yet so-true words bouncing inside her head. She didn't have time for this, even though she truly does have time and more, but she really didn't feel like bothering about it right now. The fact was, Yoruichi Shihouin wasn't ready for this. She never thought her way of life would shift way just for one person. For Soi, more specifically.

-------------------- BLEACH ----------------------

Soi Fong wondered if Yoruichi would ever use her customized car. She sighed and lightly thumped her head against the cool glass of her window, cooling her constantly thinking mind. Scooting her chair away, she stood and prepared to go to sleep. On her way up the stairs, she found the calendar Yoruichi had bought hanging on a wall. Reminiscing, she slowly walked towards it and flicked through it carefully.

The playful woman, Soi had found out earlier, had an occasional habit of forgetting what day it was (unlike Soi Fong) and took it upon herself to buy a calendar much to the younger one's amusement. As luck would have it, each month held a picture of the goddess and her little bee, the backgrounds changing depending on the season and what kind of big holiday it had. Yoruichi had paid for all of it but in return, Soi Fong was forced to _smile_ in all of the pictures and shockingly, she didn't find it too hard to do it either (even though she would blush from time to time). Now though, she had turned back to scowls and the small frowns of irritation.

Her eyes locked on a particular day. Christmas. She lingered there for a moment, pondering what she should do then since she had that week off. It was only about three weeks away. She can figure it out; she had lots of time. Satisfied with her thoughts, she went up the flight of stairs and proceeded to her bedroom.

Two weeks later, Yoruichi receives a call from Soi. Unfortunately, it was a missed call and became a message. Yoruichi absentmindedly hit the button and walked into the kitchen as she listened uninterestedly till she recognized whose voice it belonged to.

Soi's voice:

"Hey, this is Soi Fong. I, uh, well I have the whole week off 'cause of Christmas so I was wondering if you wanted to hangout? I don't have much in mind so if you have any ideas… Well, if you _do_ wanna hangout, then just call me back."

_BEEEEP_

Yoruichi's eyes had slowly widened and unconsciously, she had dropped the bags of grocery on the floor. Turning around towards her phone, she stared at it for a longtime before swallowing the lump in her throat and cautiously advanced. Hands trembling, she went to her cell, flipped it open, and dialed Soi's number (yes, she memorized it). Her heart thumping loud in her ears, she waited as the ringing noise continued till someone picked it up.

"Hello---Yoruichi, is this you?"

The woman had almost dropped the phone and fainted.

---------------- BLEACH ------------------

**Me: Arigatou again! You guys are so awesome! D (turns to Yoruichi) So, how's your relationship with Soi?**

**Yoruichi: Oh, it's going along fine. In fact, yesterday we---**

**Me: O.O (automatically plugs ears)**

**Yoruichi: ---was so good. Soi and I are planning to do it again when we have the chance---which is tonight. XD**

**Me: Uh huh, well Yoruichi the story says you know you're bi---exactly when did you find out? O.o**

**Yoruichi: When did you know **_**you **_**were bi? **

**Me: Hey, I'M the one asking questions here! o**

**Yoruichi: (stares at me)**

**Me: (twitches) Fine, be that way. For that, I'm gonna make sure Soi doesn't give you any tonight.**

**Yoruichi: WHAT?! But then we won't be able to do it in like, a month! T.T**

**Me: Too bad--besides I know Soi Fong would agree with me, considering how hard you went with her last time. You're really a beast in bed, you know that? I saw her limping when I came to check on her (Now I know you ain't a merciful goddess). O.o**

**Yoruichi: I couldn't contain myself--little bee is just too cute and I couldn't slow down. I get too excited. X3**

**Me: (rolls eyes) By the way, she says you better be prepared for next time. It was really scary when she said to tell you---she looked evil.**

**Yoruichi: Ah, I think I've awakened the wicked side of Soi---I can't wait to see her in bed… (mischievous grin)**

**Me: I have nothing to say to that. So, no comment… By the way, if any of you have any ideas for Christmas week about Yoruichi's and Soi Fong's spending and falling in love time, please tell me!! I can't believe I'm saying this but I need ideas!!!**


	14. Ice Skating Isn't For A Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Me: Okay, okay, I know it's been long but I have a real good ass excuse! **

**Hien: all right, let's hear it.**

**Me: So, I was just minding my own business at home and suddenly, ZOMBIES COME CRASHING IN OUT OF NOWHERE!**

**Vivian: Zombies?! Michelle, what r u talking about?!**

**Me: U don't believe me?! I was screaming for my life when they attacked me! O.O Look, I've got battle scars!! (pulls up sleeves) And check out my back, too! They got me pretty good there!**

**Jen-Jen: Ah, put ur shirt down--we don't wanna see! (shields eyes)**

**Me: The point is, ZOMBIES TRIED TO EAT ME!!**

**Vivian: R u sure u weren't just dreaming??**

**Me: I WASN'T IMAGINING ALRIGHT?! DO U THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY IMAGINE ZOMBIES ATTACKING ME?! HUH?! DO YA?! **

**Hien: Stop being so crazy, woman!**

**Me: YOU STOP SAYING THINGS I WOULD SAY!!**

**Hien: Shut up already!**

**Me: I was being attacked by zombies damnit and none of my friends believe me! DO U KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!**

**Keely: R u turning emo on us?**

**Me: NO!! IT'S THOSE STUPID ZOMBIES!!**

**Tina: So…ur a zombie now?? O.o**

**Me: Grr… Never mind. T.T None of u care!**

**Tina: Aw, it's okay Michelley---**

**Me: STOP CALLING ME THAT! (runs away screaming) NO ONE BELIEVES ME!!**

------------------- BLEACH ------------------

**Chapter14: ** **Ice Skating Isn't For A Cat**

The day was Monday and in about five days, Christmas would be here. Already, snow had come and gone and after last night's snowing, the places with the white cold substance held an ethereality glow. The snow was heavenly white and looked so fluffy that it was tempting to just run out and jump into the white blankness. The sky had retreated from the gloomy gray and into a somewhat clear icy blue. What green you can see was covered in snow and the cold brisk air wasn't as freezing as it had been before, but it held a chillness that indicated it was winter and you'd better be ready for some snow soon. The sight gave off a weirdly cheerful, and light feeling that you'd think someone out there was blessing a certain date with the perfect setting and all.

Now, inside a very specific house with an unusually anxious woman waiting for her "friend" for a somewhat important so-called date, a ballroom dance was ensuing…

…

…

Nah, I'm just kidding.

Yoruichi was nervously pacing around, running a hand through her hair from time to time as her eyes constantly glanced this way and that. Soi was to pick her up for ice skating today and she had to admit, ice skating wasn't her thing, but the need to prove something to Soi Fong had ran over whatever uncertainties were in her head and automatically made her answer with a, "Yes, I'll be there."

She had rummaged in her closet for something that would be normal looking---nothing too sluttish and nothing too boring. It had taken her awhile to find an outfit but the outcome wasn't so bad. She had on nice blue jeans that looked fashionable enough, a purplish t-shirt that said, "Love to dance," across her chest with a cute little DJ to fit her figure well and to complete it all, an open hoodie she left unzipped that almost had the same color as the purplish t-shirt she wore.

Thinking she had forgotten something, she paused in her pacing and went up to her room. Coming to a drawer, she opened the top one and poked around impatiently until she found what she was looking for.

Tying the black ribbon around her neck, she looked at her appearance from the mirror in her room and was satisfied with what she saw. As she went down, she couldn't help but think that she was dressed inappropriately for an activity such as ice skating but decided to shrug it off. Who knows, maybe once they're done they might go somewhere else to eat or…

Yoruichi jumped, startled, and almost fell the rest of the way of the stairs when the doorbell rang.

_Ding, Ding!_

Putting a hand to her heart, she tried to calm its racing but found the act useless so she took a deep breath and approached the door. Smoothing her hair a bit, she tentatively grasped the doorknob and hesitantly opened the door, slowly.

Soi Fong was indeed tense and nervous, plus she was shocked at herself when she had called the woman last night. The deal was completed, a sign that evidently said there was no more need to contact the stripper, unless it was about her wish. So the question, or should she say questions, that was tugging at her mind was: Why the hell was Yoruichi Shihouin, a stripper, popping in her head at the most unexpected of times? What was the reason for telling Yoruichi about her week-break from work? Could Yoruichi be thinking of her as well? Was that why the woman accepted the invitation?

When she heard the doorbell go off, dread instantly filled her. She hadn't meant to push it, not yet. _Oh, shit, _she thought. She heard footsteps, and _could that be a pause? _the door agonizingly opened slowly, as if to tease her, and finally showed the figure of who she was looking for.

"Soi, you're here."

The two immediately looked each other over, their eyes flashing. Soi couldn't believe how the stripper's clothes gave off a simple, yet stunning look to the woman and something tugged at her chest. Yoruichi was giving her that feeling again… Soi's eyes gazed back up into her friend's face and all she could do was wait for those honey-colored eyes to meet hers. She couldn't believe how much self-control this took.

Yoruichi was staring at Soi. The Chinese woman was dressed in black street jeans, a simple white spaghetti strap that strangely had the words "Little Bee" written across it, and a zip up hoodie just like her except it had black and yellow stripes. All in all, the sight was very captivating. She also noticed that Soi had taken out her braids, leaving long and silky black hair flowing in the back while her slim wrists held the rings usually tied at the end of the two braids. It was a very stimulating look.

All of this transpired in just the very first few seconds.

"So," Soi Fong started uncomfortably and out of instinct, put her arms behind her back (this made Yoruichi widen her eyes at the cute look this gave the woman) and said uneasily, "You look…nice." _Could you be anymore lame?!_ she screamed at herself.

In turn, a pinkish blush came over Yoruichi's cheeks and she looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. At a loss for words and still bewildered at Soi Fong's presence, she clumsily replied, "Y-yeah, you too." Mentally, she smacked her forehead and scolded herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! She said you looked nice and THAT'S your reply?! C'mon Yoruichi, get yourself back together!!_

Straightening herself and taking a quick deep breath of air, she smiled at Soi and told her, "You look good Soi," and her eyes caught the words "Little Bee" again, "But I must ask you why those words are there." She smirked. _That's good, now make sure you don't lose your cool again. _

A blush formed at Soi's own cheeks. "U-uh…" _Just tell her already!! _This small conversation was a real pain…and very embarrassing. "It's just a nickname I have at work," she explained shyly, scratching her right cheek with a lone finger. _Oh god, can this get any worse?_

"Oh yeah, you work at that restaurant," Yoruichi said with realization. How could she have forgotten? That was their first meeting! Even if it was short…she should have remembered!

Soi nodded and tilted her head to look to her right. "Well, should we get going?" Her nervousness seemed gone now.

Yoruichi nodded as well and as she followed, a grin materialized and she innocently said, "So little bee, do you think we can make a nickname for me?"

Soi Fong had almost tripped.

------------------ BLEACH -----------------

The roads had already been swiped clean of the snow so there was no fear of the car slipping and tumbling, thankfully. The radio was on and the music was playing but that was the last thing on Yoruichi's mind. For one, she kept glancing off to the side to see Soi Fong and second, the two were talking.

"The ice rink we're going to shouldn't be that busy at this time, so don't worry about falling on a stranger." Soi smirked a little and took a turn, quickly taking a glance at the goddess beside her.

"Me? Fall down? C'mon, I'm sure you know that I'm very graceful in my step." The stripper grinned back, but inside she told herself, _Oh, you're doomed all right._

"I know, but what about stride? Can you skate?" Soi asked as she calmly drove. The small smirk was still on her lips and she found she was enjoying this conversation.

Yoruichi was playing with a strand of orchid-colored hair and she shrugged at Soi Fong's question. "Who knows? We'll see when we get there." _Let's just hope I'm a fast learner…_

Soi Fong chuckled and stopped at a red light. The radio went into commercial and Yoruichi leaned forward to change to a different station. Soi watched this and her eyes followed as the woman leaned back into her seat after choosing a station.

Yoruichi, about to ask something, turned her head to Soi but stopped abruptly when she saw that her friend was staring at her. She blinked which then caused Soi to blink back, and lean away when she realized she was staring at Yoruichi.

"Uh…" Soi Fong didn't know what to say and the two were both staring at each other until the light hit green and the car behind them beeped. Soi instantly went into drive mode and the two sat in awkward silence.

After a short while, Yoruichi spoke. "Soi?" The stripper turned her head and waited for a response.

Soi, thinking it was about why she was staring, hesitantly replied, "…Yeah?" She didn't dare look at her now.

The dark-skinned woman looked over Soi's features and a smile slowly found its way to her lips. "Thanks for inviting me."

Taken aback, the Chinese woman whipped her head to Yoruichi and saw a serene smile on the stripper's face. Soi didn't know what to say and had to turn her attention back to the road, but she glanced back and muttered, "No problem."

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel ecstatic when Soi Fong added, "I missed hanging with you anyways." A smirk casually replaced the serene smile and Yoruichi inquired a bit hopefully, "Even though I got on your nerves a few times?"

Soi Fong laughed quietly to herself, a small blush on her cheeks at what she had just confessed. "I mean what I said," she told Yoruichi and the two didn't say anything else as a comfortable silence replaced the awkward one.

Sooner than they thought, they had reached the ice rink. Grabbing their ice skates, they headed towards the big ice floor and stopped to put on their skates. Yoruichi quickly scanned the place and true to Soi Fong's words, barely anyone was there except a few individuals lazily skating or talking nearby with a mug of hot cocoa in their gloved hands.

"Scared?"

Yoruichi turned to Soi and saw the grin on her face. "What?"

Soi Fong shrugged but the grin was still there. "Nothing." She stood. "I'll meet you in the rink!" She waved and slowly made her way towards the rink while Yoruichi blinked and looked down at her skates. "Let's get this over with," she sighed.

Soi steadily skated around and spotted Yoruichi getting in at the corner of her eye. It looked like Yoruichi was considering whether or not to get in.

The dark-skinned woman heard a scraping noise and looked up to find Soi in front of her with a hand held out. She didn't say anything but the hand for taking said it all. Gripping it, Yoruichi slowly came on the ice with Soi at her side and she heard her friend say, "We'll take it slow, alright?"

It was hard at first and she was gritting her teeth in concentration to get the strides correct. She heard Soi Fong chuckling and even though she was embarrassed at the help, she was grateful for it as well.

Everyone seemed gone when Soi finally said, "I think you can skate alone now. What do you think?"

Yoruichi glanced at her friend and nodded, letting go at the same time. The two split and Yoruichi felt herself glide on the smooth ice and seeing that she had to turn, braced herself to do so since she found that turning wasn't what she was best at. She winced and felt the air breeze past. Giving a sigh of relief, she looked behind her and saw Soi give an approving nod.

They skated with Soi sometimes going around Yoruichi and vice versa (she had trouble with it at first) and Yoruichi finally got a hang of it.

"Soi Fong! Look, I'm doing it! I can ska---Whoa!" Out of her excitement, she had skated too fast than she could handle and slipped.

Soi's eyes widened. "Yoruichi!" The petite woman skated fast across the ice and prepared herself to slide and when she did, nothing was on her mind except for getting to where Yoruichi was on time. "Gotcha!" The two kept sliding until Soi lost her momentum and they found themselves near the middle of the rink. The Chinese woman breathed out a sigh of relief, her arms still around the honey-eyed woman, and she couldn't believe she had slid across the ice for Yoruichi's safety. Soi heard a groan and she looked down to see the woman moving.

"Man, I do not want to fall again. My head's still spinning…" Yoruichi winces and brings her head up only to be met with Soi's face. She freezes. They both stare at one another and they breathed in unison, their breaths mingling with the cold mist air they blew. Their noses almost touching and their bodies pressed close together, Yoruichi's dazed mind was put to the side and her eyes flickered to Soi Fong's lips and back to her cool grey eyes.

The silence was shattered by none other than Soi Fong.

"Yoruichi, my ass is freezing."

The goddess blinked and saw Soi squirm underneath her. In her mind's eye she pictured the squirming Soi on the bed just beneath her in her room and… She shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry Soi. I kind of just…blanked out, I guess."

Soi Fong nodded and stood with the help of Yoruichi. "No problem, but if you don't mind, I think it's time we go home now."

Surprised and disappointed, the goddess asked, "You mean we're done?"

They skated out the rink and went up the steps for their shoes. "Here yes, but I was thinking about watching a movie at my place. You wanna come?"

"Do you want me to?" Yoruichi couldn't help but ask that question and she saw Soi pause.

The petite woman turned to look back at her. "Why wouldn't I, Yoruichi?"

She didn't know what to say to that, but inside she knew one reason why.

_Because I'm a stripper and I might break your heart._

----------------- BLEACH -------------------

**Me: Phew, you don't know how many times I had to rewrite this---what a pain! DX I hope I did this well and if not then that's too bad, haha. I don't know how I will make this story go---I thought I had it planned but I'm not so sure anymore…**

**Vivian: C'mon Michelle, hurry up!**

**Me: Hurry up? Why? O.o**

**Vivian: You still have hw!!**

**Me: O.O OMG, ur right! And that math project--I'm gonna fail!!**

**Jen-Jen: Sucks to be you!**

**Me: Ack, where'd u come from?!**

**Jen-Jen: Up ur butt and---**

**Me: No, don't say that! I know what ur gonna say---just don't say it!!**

**Like I said in the beginning---I was attacked by zombies (and it seems I have unfinished hw…) so please believe me when I say I was distracted from updating. XD Oh yeah, I'd like to thank Tear Maker for your idea! Arigatou! And all you readers/reviewers thank you as well---you've really helped me!! xD**


	15. A Test of Love With A Broken Result

**Disclaimer:…Really, do I have to keep saying this?? And c'mon, I'm 13 years old--do u really think I'm capable of owning Bleach? In any case, I do not own Bleach.**

**Me: Wow, the woman updated! And don't worry--the zombies r gone! XD**

**Abe: Zombies?**

**Me: (gasp) Abe, there's a killer out ur window!! O.O**

**Abe: We're on the second floor, stupid!**

**Me: Well, then… (gasp) Abe, ur boxer's r on the floor!**

**Abe: what?!**

**Me: Haha, made u look! XD **

**Abe: (whips out wooden sword) Blind Man Kills Piano! (and attacks me!!)**

**Me: Stop going all samurai on my ass! (shields self) And what kind of move is "Blind Man Kills Piano"?! **

**Abe: A move that's gonna kick ur ass!**

**Me: Don't be so cocky---I've got my katana, too! (whips out katana) First Strike, Instant Dragon Fang!**

**Abe: Ah, ur being serious now. (gets into stance) All right, Breath of the Dragon!**

**Ahaha, how will this battle end?? I have no clue…even though we have sparred before (I admit--he won most of the battles…) But really, I make cooler names than him. XD But since I use a golf stick (yes, a GOLFSTICK! O.O) and he uses a wooden pole (it has a blunt point at one end so he can use it as a spear, too and it's a bit longer with more range DX) u can say that his weapon is more advanced, ha ha. Even if we had the same weapon, he's still impressive since he never had lessons (me too but I still suck). XD Don't tell him that---little sisters aren't supposed to compliment their evil older brothers, haha. XD Oh, yeah! I beat him in clashes, though! Well, the majority of clashes, hehehe.**

**-------------------- BLEACH ---------------------**

**Chapter15: A Test of Love With a Broken Result**

Time had passed and it was late. Dark had come and day had gone, and the movie had just ended.

Yoruichi yawned. Stretching on the couch, she heard Soi Fong stand up and eject the   
dvd as she put it back in its case. A lazy smile found its way to her lips and she couldn't believe how much fun her day with Soi was. She hoped it will be the first of many.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side. "What is it Soi Fong?"

Soi shoved her hands into her pockets and a small blush lit up her cheeks. "Uh… It's late." She turned her head to the window and realization hit the stripper as Soi Fong carefully asked, "Do you want me to take you home? Or…maybe, you can stay here for the night… It's not a problem, but if you don't wanna…" Soi hung her head, her eyes on the floor.

Since Soi left her hair without braids, Yoruichi couldn't exactly see her friend's face. She was also apprehensive about staying and her eyes strayed to Soi's body again. She shut her eyes tightly before willing herself to look away. "Um, I don't know if I should Soi…" Yoruichi bit her lip and got up from her slouch, wrapping her arms around herself as she gazed at the floor as well. "You…I mean…" _I can't control my feelings for you, Soi…I can't afford to spend the night here…not with you, alone…_

Soi Fong brought her gaze up, a small, sad frown on her face as she asked, "You want me to take you home? I can, if you want." Inside, she told herself, _I knew this wouldn't work. We're friends… My feelings for Yoruichi cannot--WILL NOT--go any higher than this… _"I'm such an idiot…," she muttered.

Yoruichi looked up, a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Soi replied hastily, a blush rising once more to her cheeks, "Do you want me to---"

"Actually," Yoruichi interrupted, taking a deep breath of air and, looking straight into Soi's clear grey eyes, said, "I want to stay with you. If…If it's okay with you, of course… I mean…" The goddess looked worried now. _Please don't reject me. _

'_That'd be really embarrassing…' _said a part of her mind.

She had to agree with that. Especially when you're coming onto a friend and they don't even know it.

"R-really? Uh," a sheepish expression replaced the somber one and Soi hurriedly said, "You can stay--if you want you can take my bed and I'll---"

Yoruichi scoffed and waved a hand, cutting off whatever Soi was about to say. "Nonsense. We slept in the same bed before---we can do it again." She lifted an eyebrow and gave an accusing look. "Unless you don't like sleeping next to me…?"

Soi Fong went hot red and frantically waved her hands in front of her. "N-no," she stuttered, "that's not---"

The stripper laughed. The blush on Soi's cheeks were just too adorable. "Oh Soi, I was only joking!" She got up and slung an arm around Soi Fong's shoulders. Cracking her usual grin, she asked, "So, shall we go to bed now?"

--------------------- BLEACH ---------------------

Uh… Maybe she shouldn't have insisted this. Yoruichi was alone in Soi's bedroom, slipping her garments off slowly as she thought. The Chinese woman had ran out the room with a look of horror on her face, and into the bathroom to change when she saw the breathtaking goddess start to strip. It had amused her the cocoa-skinned woman, but now…

Yoruichi sighed as the last piece of cloth fell to the floor, and went straight towards the bed. The heat in Soi's bedroom was warm enough for lingerie to be worn as 'pajamas' and besides, the stripper was too used sleeping in her underwear than in anything else.

Sliding a hand along the fabric, she crawled on top and laid sprawled over the cool surface, still thinking of her friend as she rested there. The notion of how provocative her position was never came into her mind. She just kept think about Soi.

Soi Fong still had a mad blush on her cheeks and she cursed to herself silently. Impatiently throwing her shirt off, her eyes glanced to the bathroom door behind her and onwards to Yoruichi who, in fact, was probably still undressing in her bedroom…

Soi shook her head rapidly, as if in doing so would throw those corrupted thoughts out her mind and through the window, but of course, it did no such thing. She sighed heavily and quickly undid her pants.

_Damnit all, how the hell did I get into this mess? _

She thought back, from before their deal was sealed, and into the first time she had first ever laid eyes on the goddess. Oh yes, Yoruichi was certainly a goddess all right. That word has been rolling around in her head for awhile and now she knows why. Soi paused and looked back at her reflection, grey eyes meeting grey.

"Can a goddess ever love a commoner?" she asked aloud, her gaze directed at her image in the mirror. No answer was returned but she didn't expect one. After all, it was just _her_ in the room.

She pursed her lips. "Can a commoner ever trust a goddess?" Still no answer. Her eyes lingered on her reflection for awhile, but she soon shot her hand out and grabbed the robe near her. It was black and silky. She remembered that Matsumoto had bought it for her.

'_It'll define your body, trust me---besides, you look good in it, right? Might as well buy it!'_

She looked at her image again. It did bring her figure out more, she guessed. Made her look… She paused in thought and her eyes started to widen. Her jaw dropped. Was she about to call herself sexy?

Soi Fong instantly shook her head, but her expression of disbelief was still there. "Something must be wrong with me…," she muttered to herself and, not wanting a moment to hesitate, went out the bathroom door. It was time to sleep with the goddess.

------------------------ BLEACH -------------------------

When Soi gradually entered the bedroom, her eyes connected with golden ones. The pose of her friend didn't go unnoticed either. It caught her attention rather well and shocked her to see how Yoruichi was looking at her. She recognized it well from the men that came across the stripper, but had never once seen it on the stripper's own face. Why was she staring at her like that?

'_You know why,' _whispered a voice in her head.

Did she really know why? Soi could only stay captive by the gaze of her friend. _Do I love her? _she asked herself wonderingly.The answer to that question had never liked to stay long enough for her to find out. Behind Soi, the door closed. None of them moved and no one made a sound.

Yoruichi could feel the lust building up inside her and she longed to touch her friend. She couldn't deny these feelings any longer. The woman before her was making her yearn for her touch, for her body to be pressed right up against hers. The desire she felt was so passionate. Had she ever felt this way towards her patients at the strip club? She didn't know but if she could guess, then it would've been a no. The need for Soi Fong was too strong for her to understand.

She opened her mouth to talk and hoped her want wouldn't affect her voice. It did. "Soi…," she breathed out and slowly got into a sitting position, her legs on one side and her hands balancing on both. "Soi…," she breathed out again and, almost pleadingly, continued, "Please, Soi… Please make love to me, Soi Fong…"

This shocked both of them, more so for Soi Fong but Yoruichi didn't care right now. She stood up and glided towards the stunned Soi.

"Y-Yoruichi…," the petite woman croaked, trying to find her voice. She felt warm arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer to the warmth of her friend's body. This bewildered her senses into more disarray. "Yoruichi, why…?" A pleasurable shiver shook Soi Fong as the stripper brought her face close and her breath lightly caressed her cheek.

"I want you," Yoruichi told her softly, one arm around Soi's waist and one nimbly running up and down the Chinese woman's arm. "I… I don't know how this happened, Soi… I…" Her eyes stared into the grey eyes of the woman before her, not knowing what say but only _do_. She wanted to kiss her.

"Yoruichi…," Soi Fong whispered again, almost afraid when she saw her friend lean forward and, when she didn't know what else to say or do, she closed her eyes. Soi felt Yoruichi's hot breath caress her again and her mouth responded by opening. Lips pressed to meet hers.

Lip locked and giddy, Yoruichi embraced the younger one closer by the waist as Soi, while still hesitant, slowly but surely brought her arms up and wrapped them around the goddess's neck, pulling her in to make the kiss deeper.

Soi Fong felt her robe fall to the ground but she was too busy kissing Yoruichi to care. Slowly moving her feet, she followed the older woman to the bed, still lip locked, and fell neatly on top of the stripper. Their hands wandered.

Yoruichi leisurely flipped Soi beneath her so that she was on top instead. Breaking the kiss, she planted a trail of kisses from the corner of Soi's mouth, to the pulse of her neck.

Soi moaned as Yoruichi lashed her tongue out, the feeling of skin on skin too much to bear. Then a thought flashed by.

_Why does Yoruichi want me?_

A surprised yelp escaped her when the stripper bit playfully on her neck, but a loud, lustful moan soon came after when the goddess started to suck on the hickey.

'_She obviously wants to fuck you,' _a voice told her. This was probably the roguish side of her.

_Don't say it like that---Yoruichi is still my friend!_

'_You want her, too,' _the voice continued. The voice clearly ignored what Soi had said.

_I…_

Soi blinked and roughly pushed Yoruichi off who only yelped. She sat up and, about to stand up, felt someone grab her wrist. She looked down and saw Yoruichi's pleading face.

"Soi…"

"I can't do this, Yoruichi."

"What? A pang hit Yoruichi's chest and she became frightened. "Soi, I don't understand… Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Soi. I--"

"Shut up!" Soi shouted and wrenched her hand back forcefully. Guilt filled her when she glimpsed Yoruichi's hurt face. She looked away. "Yoruichi, I… I can't do this. Not with you, not with anyone." She tried to get up again, but was once again captured by Yoruichi's hand. The woman wasn't giving up, not yet.

"Why not?" the golden-eyed goddess asked determinedly, a hint of desperateness hidden in her voice. "You like me, I _know _you do." When Soi didn't reply, didn't look back at her, she continued, "Soi Fong, I haven't felt this way for anyone. No one at all. Maybe it's because I never got the chance to, with my job and all." Her voice was bitter then and she bit her lip. This may be her only chance to get Soi. "The times I've spent with you were wonderful and even if they may have felt long, it was too short for me. I didn't know someone could've fallen for anyone that fast, and so soon too."

Still no answer. She squeezed Soi's wrist, hoping she was getting somewhere. "And when I found out we had been past friends…and that feeling, that feeling I felt when you'd left the orphanage before I could convince you to reconsider… It was all too much."

She gazed at Soi, but the woman still hasn't turned to face her. "Please give me a chance," Yoruichi begged. She lifted a hand and forced Soi to face her. Their eyes met. "I love you, Soi Fong," she whispered.

Soi's eyes widened. What was she supposed to say? She watched her friend, studied the desperate look in those flawless eyes, and tried to think of how to resolve this. Why did all this have to happen? Why did Yoruichi have to kiss her, and confess something she totally couldn't ignore? Why is it she couldn't say anything to reply? To say, 'I love you, too' and be in a relationship with the one woman who stayed on her mind since practically forever? Why, why, _why_?

Soi Fong finally looked away. This made fear build up in Yoruichi's chest. "I'm sorry," she heard Soi tell her, "But I can't return your feelings… All of this was just a mistake, I was too shocked to do anything." Yoruichi sat there, a horde of emotions swirling inside her as Soi left the room.

"I don't love you, Yoruichi."

The door closed, and she couldn't quite breath---Yoruichi knew her heart was breaking.

-------------------- BLEACH ----------------------

**Me: OMG, what have I done?! O.O Everything went too fast, damnit!**

**Soi Fong: You made me hurt Yoruichi-sama! I'm gonna kill you!!**

**Me: It just came out---idk what happened! **

**Soi Fong: Fix it! Fix it idiot or I'll have Suzumebachi at your throat!!**

**Me: (sweatsrops) You mean…like now…?**

**Soi Fong: Yes.**

**Me: A-all right…. (someone help me!)**

**Ahem, back from that scary confrontation, I have to tell you guys that---whoops, almost apologized, ha ha. I need to stop that. XD If you find I went to rushy-rushy here, go on and tell me so that I can fix it, all right? I'll work on this chapter a bit more and repost it, kay? You have to tell me, or else I probably won't do it. xD**


	16. Never Give In, Never Quit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Me: Has anyone noticed that only females r on my blurbs, except for Abe, my brother? But who knows, he might be a girl in secret and that would mean I have three older sisters instead of two. O.o**

**Abe: WTF did u just say?! You lesbian!**

**Me: Hey, hey! I wouldn't mind if I was but I'm BIsexual! There's a difference, you know!**

**Abe: A small difference!**

**Me: Just shut up! It's a difference nonetheless!**

**Abe: O.O**

**Me: What, scared that I used a long word? Huh? Huh?! Mwuahahahaha!**

**Abe: It's not that long, stupid.**

**Me: Yes, it is! Nonetheless is longer than alphabet! Alphabet used to be the longest word in the **_**entire **_**world when I was in kindergarten!**

**Abe: That was when ur vocabulary sucked!**

**Me: …So r u saying I have good vocabulary now:D**

**Abe: Man, ur so stupid.**

**By the way Yorusoi fans, I don't want to die so stop stalking me and trying to torture me to fix that problem in the last chapter!! Dx U all can be very scary, u know that?? VERY scary… So scary, idk how I haven't died out of fright yet!**

---------------------------- BLEACH ---------------------------

**Chapter16: Never Give In, Never Quit**

_Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!!!_

Soi paced in her living room, her hands fisting and un-fisting as she angrily looked down at the floor, scattered thoughts running around her head all the while. Memory of what just happened in her bedroom flashed in her mind's eye and she was getting frantic---she was already pacing faster.

"Damnit," she whispered to the empty room and she slowed her pace to a stop. Turning her head to the direction of her room that was up the stairs, she stared with forlorn grey eyes and an ache broke in her chest. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She _hated _it.

Yoruichi was a woman. She was a stripper. She was her _friend_. How could Yoruichi possibly love her? It was impossible… It was ridiculous… It was…wrong. Soi's mind was still racing and her heart was beating too fast for her to count.

Hands formed into fists once more. "Why?" she asked, her voice strained from the emotions inside her. The one word that popped in her head, the one word she kept screaming in her mind while down there in the living room…was why. Soi bowed her head, her fists shaking now.

"Yoruichi… Why did this have to happen to us? Why does it have to hurt…so much?" She sunk to her knees and placed her hands on the floor. Her long black hair covering her face, she shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. She felt like crying, but Soi Fong knew that it wouldn't be fair if she did---she was the one to decline the goddess's love after all. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi…"

------------------- BLEACH ---------------------

Yoruichi wrapped the covers around herself more tightly, eyes squeezed shut as she buried her face deeper into the pillow of Soi's bed. A whimper escaped her lips before she could choke it back in. She was unused to the anguished feeling she felt and the tears that she wanted to cry, but didn't. It all felt way too much and the words echoed in her head again.

"_I don't love you, Yoruichi."_

She hid back into the covers, thinking, _hoping_, that it'll lessen the amount of pain those few words gave her. It was futile, but she did it anyway. That sentence kept echoing in her head---it wouldn't stop. "Make it stop…," she whispered, her voice so different from before. It didn't sound like her. It _wasn't _her. …Or was it? She hated the fact that the pillow, the blanket, the bed, and even the room---_everything _here reminded her of Soi.

The scent was even more remindful.

Wiping her eyes and sniffing a little, she sat up on the bed and stared at the door. Her mind flashed with the images just a few hours ago. She gasped and hugged herself tightly, shaking this way and that. The kiss… Her hand hesitantly trailed up and touched her lips, remembering the feel of Soi's lips on hers as she felt herself tremble. She shook her head angrily. It was that kiss, _that _kiss that made this all happen. If she had been able to control her lust, she and Soi would be sleeping side-by-side right now and, if she were lucky, been able to watch her friend sleep peacefully before falling asleep herself. It was all her fault.

'_Fix it,' said a voice, 'Show Soi that this won't stop you---that you really do love her.'_

_I tried! _she thought back, bringing her hands to her head. _But she doesn't care---she doesn't love me._

'_Yes, she does---and you know it.'_

The stripper was quiet, but she was still shaking her head. Did love make you talk to yourself? If it doesn't, Soi must be making her go crazy.

'_Convince her and try to discuss your feelings, about everything. You still have a chance---grab it before it's too late.' _

The voice became silent now. As if it had said what needed to be said and left right after. Now she was all alone, alone to make a decision. Should she chase after Soi Fong? Yoruichi looked at the door again. _What if I fail? What then? _She realized that the voice was correct---she needed to take a chance. She needed to make a risk.

She shook her head again. "A risk? A risk to be in love…with Soi?" She bit her lip. 'What ifs' kept popping in her head and it was making her all stressed out. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "I have to take a chance…and if she says no, then I'll…" She didn't want to think about what would happen if she was turned down again.

The Shihouin finally stood and cautiously approached the door. She was a bit clumsy from laying down so long but she managed fine enough. She reached for the handle and grasped it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly and opened them with a new resolve, one that was weary but too stubborn to give in just yet. She opened the door and it yielded without a sound.

Right at that moment, she felt fortunate to have a second voice in her head back in the bedroom. If it weren't for the plus side that came with love, this might not have happened. A good thing or a bad thing, she didn't know. All she knew, all she wanted, was to be with Soi.

_Please don't reject me again, Soi Fong._

---------------- BLEACH ------------------

Soi Fong had dragged herself to a wall, leaning on it for support as she stared straight ahead, but not actually focusing. She was thinking of Yoruichi.

_I never asked her why she was a stripper, _she mused sadly. _She's so beautiful, so cunning, so…perfect. Why is she stripping? _This confused her and when she came across answers of: 'She likes it' and 'She loves to do it with people---with lots of money as a side bonus.' Soi had to stop herself right then and there because she knew Yoruichi wasn't anything like that. There had to be another reason why…

There were clues, there had to be clues as to why Yoruichi strips. Soi Fong thought to all those times she spent with Yoruichi, yet she still couldn't find any answers. She reran it again in her mind and tried to remember every little detail that she may have looked over. _What about the calls?_ she suggested to herself, _She always looked tense when her phone rang… _Soi began to frown. Wasn't all the calls Yoruichi ever had were from the strip club?

_Yoruichi was never one to take orders, _she recalled back when she was still at the orphanage and Yoruichi came to visit. _Even now, I'd still have to do a little persuasion to get her to do something for me…but not as much as anyone else would have to. So, why was she following orders from her boss so easily?_

A simple answer popped in her mind: 'Because it's her boss and he could fire her.' And that leaded her to once again, why Yoruichi would want to stay a stripper. "God, why am I even thinking of this?" she groaned out. "Shouldn't I be thinking of why I'm down here and Yoruichi's up there?" This was all driving her crazy.

Then she caught a flash of purple on the stairs. Soon after that she glimpsed a smooth, tanned hand sliding on the stair rail and she knew…she knew Yoruichi had decided to come down.

Her trail of thought was cut off and she stared. _Is she leaving?_ Soi wondered. _Is she trying to leave while thinking I'm asleep?_ Her heart throbbed and she hung her head once more. _I shouldn't be the one hurting right now---I was the one who said I didn't love her_, Soi reminded herself miserably.

"Soi? Soi Fong, are you in here?" the voice sounded so quiet, so worried and unsure, that it made the Chinese woman look up---the consequences that came with it already flying out the window.

Soi's eyes widened because right there, if only a few meters away, stood Yoruichi Shihouin. The goddess looked slightly disheveled in appearance and the tired, hurt expression was still etched on the woman's beautiful face, but only imperceptibly. Soi gazed at her in wonder. "Y-Yoruichi?" Soi quickly, if a little clumsily, stood to her feet and braced herself against the wall. "I… Yoruichi, I…"

"Soi Fong," the stripper said loudly, cutting the Chinese woman off, and took a step forward. This caused Soi to take a step back but she was already up against the wall. The goddess swallowed. "I want to talk to you. It's about…It's about what happened in the bedroom."

Soi Fong froze but came back into motion.. "Look Yoruichi," she started to say hastily, "I---"

"I need you to stop lying."

Losing her balance against the wall, Soi brought her head up and faced the woman before her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words.

"Soi, _please_. If you're going to lie, at least don't lie to yourself…" Yoruichi looked at her with helpless eyes. "I need you to be honest. Please, just trust me."

The petite woman only stared, the shock still clear on her face. Then she bit her lip and her gaze fell to the floor. "I told you," she said, her voice soft and not hard as it usually would be, "I can't be with you…" Soi swallowed hard and thought, _I don't even know why, really. You're a mystery to me, Yoruichi. If I can't figure myself out, how am I supposed to understand you?_

Even though Soi had said that back in the bedroom, it still hurt Yoruichi now. The cocoa-skinned woman swallowed again and nodded. "Yeah, you did tell me that. But, you have feelings for me, don't you? I'm right, aren't I?" _Please say yes._

Soi glanced at her from beneath her bangs, and looked away as she replied, "Yes… Maybe you are." There was a short pause and Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat. "I think…I think I may have feelings for you Yoruichi, but I'm not, I'm not so sure that I..."

Hopeful, the stripper took another step forward but was worried again when she saw Soi's body flinch. "Soi… I don't get it. Why don't you want to be with me then?" There was another pause between them. "Is it because I'm a woman?" she finally asked. "It is, isn't it?"

Soi Fong refused to look at her. Not confirming or objecting; only stood there. She couldn't help but think, _If I said yes, would you finally leave me alone? _but Soi knew she couldn't tell off a lie in a situation such as this. She didn't care Yoruichi was a woman either---she had already fallen for Yoruichi in their childhood. If only she knew that the way she felt for her friend then wasn't friendship but something more serious, then maybe they would've been able to avoid all this and… Soi Fong threw that thought away but then something else popped out, _Am I really in love with her? _And she shook her head to clear it all out. Soi waited for Yoruichi to say something.

The cocoa-skinned woman was getting tired of this. Somehow, all the confidence she had recovered back in the bedroom had vanished and as this confrontation kept going, she was getting more and more angry. She was getting angry at Soi Fong because the woman wouldn't give her at least an explanation of why the hell she wouldn't love her, why the heck she wouldn't want be with her, and why the hell she kissed her like she was everything she ever wanted but in the end, shattered it all away with just that one ugly sentence… She was angry at Soi, because she made her fall for the most unexpected person in her life. Her best friend from the past and the woman she cared about now. She didn't ask to fall in love---but Soi had somehow found her way through the maze of her heart and opened the forbidden part she kept locked inside. She wasn't the same anymore.

And neither was Soi Fong.

Then a ringing noise filled the space, startling the two, and they searched the room frantically for the sound with their eyes. Soi was the first to spot it and her eyes stayed glued to the purse on the couch. When Yoruichi recognized the ring tone, her face couldn't be anymore paler. Why did they have to call now of all times? Didn't she ask for a few days off? The older woman glanced at her friend who was still gazing at the purse and finally decided to take the phone call quickly.

She took a deep breath and gave a weak smile. "I should answer that," she said, the tiny weak smile quivering on her lips. She walked towards the couch and tried to keep her cool. Rummaging around for her cell, she brought it out and quickly flipped it open. "Goddess of Flash speaking."

Soi Fong had noticed. She had noticed everything. She listened, she watched, and she stayed silent while Yoruichi spoke. She closed her eyes. _Is this all my fault? Should I have just given in instead of pushing her away? Why did I even… _She got off the wall, barely noticeable, and started slow-walking out the room. She didn't bother glancing at Yoruichi---she had a feeling that "Boss" was the one she was talking to. Jealousy and anger rose in her gut. _The sick bastard probably found another guy who wanted to fuck Yoruichi,_ Soi thought darkly. _I'm going to beat his ass one day. _Soi went to wait by the stairs.

"We need you now, Kitty. The boys miss you---that means good cash for you and me."

"Don't you remember about my days off?" Yoruichi asked impatiently. She forgot all manners to the boss and wanted to get back to Soi quickly. She had seen the woman leave the room.

"Forget it," he told her and for once, dismissed the bad manners, "This is _money _we're talking about. All you need to do is get fucked by the customer and his friends, do whatever they say, and we'll get about 90 grand in cash at the very l_east_. You're lucky that you're the most wanted or else it would've been near 20 to 30 thousand. Maybe even 10. You are the goddess, Kitty---a miracle worker." The man chuckled on the other side of the line.

She opened her mouth angrily to say, 'Forget it, why don't you go there and get fucked by those men like the damn freak'n bastard you are and leave me the fuck alone? I'm not you're pet anymore!' but then her father entered in her mind. She stopped abruptly and her eyes shot wide. Despair entered her system and Soi flashed in her head. She wanted to be with Soi yet here she was, about to go get fucked with how many men and she was gonna let them do it…all because of _him_.

She gritted her teeth and growled beneath her breath. She despised, _loathed_, her father ever since the night she got raped by his so-called drunk friends. That night was a memory she will never forget and will always keep it close to remind her how cruel life and reality can be. Dreams and wishes were just as bad---they showed you what you do not or cannot have. It wasn't the first time in life she thought everything was just a sick joke.

"I'll pick you up now. Are you at the regular?"

She snapped back into time and realized her boss was still on the phone, talking while she was thinking of why her life was so miserable because of her father. "No," she managed to say, a small hint of annoyance hidden in her voice. "I'm…I'm somewhere else," she admitted bitterly. Hollow inside, she gave the boss the address of Soi's home when he asked casually and heard him say, "See you soon, Kitty. I'll be waiting for you when your customers have had their turn."

She hated her job.

When Yoruichi was done conversing with her boss, she sighed and hanged up. She tiredly slumped down on the couch and a tremendous feeling of sleepiness overwhelmed her._ Wait, I can't sleep now… Boss and Soi…_ She groaned and massaged her temples. Finally standing, she went out the living room and found Soi Fong sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Hesitation entered her system but the conversation from her boss made her move forward.

"Soi." The waitress slowly looked up. _Good, a reaction, _Yoruichi thought. She went over and sat herself beside Soi on the steps. Soi's eyes following her every step gave the stripper a nice feeling, but she was still turmoil inside. They both were.

Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Um… I wanted to talk to you, about us." She nervously looked to the side, her friend's blank gaze unnerving her. She really missed the times when she was all but mischief---looks like her life took a much deeper dive than others. "But my boss… He told me that I have to work soon even though I asked for a few days off… I have to obey since…" She bit her lip, not wanting to talk about what her father would do if her boss reported back to him. "He's actually gonna pick me up right now. Says he wants to…show me something back at his place." Her tone became bitter and silence came between them.

Soi Fong knew what Yoruichi's boss REALLY wanted to do with Yoruichi. And she was leaving soon. Now. Soi shook her head. The two weren't looking at each other but Soi couldn't stand it anymore. She felt it was her fault, but Yoruichi felt it was her fault, too. They both blamed themselves for what happened in the bedroom and they both knew Yoruichi loved Soi with what she said in the bedroom. But does Soi love Yoruichi? The cocoa-skinned woman ponders this and Soi, who didn't care much for feelings, didn't even know herself even though she knows she feels _something _towards the sexy goddess. She turned her head slightly towards Yoruichi's direction and found the stripper staring downcast at the floor. A dull pain twinged inside her. She reached out and tentatively took Yoruichi's hand into her own, squeezing it slightly to catch her friend's attention.

Yoruichi's eyes widened and she brought her gaze up from the floor. "Soi Fong?" she asked, a bit astonished that Soi would be touching her, even if it wasn't intimately.

"Yoruichi," Soi said, a tone of seriousness in her voice. "I want to tell you that I can't love you. Not because I don't…but because of the idea of feeling this way towards you is just…too extreme for me." She squeezed harder. "I can't imagine myself being with you and…" She dropped her gaze. "It wouldn't work out, anyway."

At this, Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak. "What do you mean?" she asked with an expression of confusion, scooting closer and now holding Soi's hand with both of her own. "Why wouldn't it work? Why can't you---"

"You're a _stripper_, Yoruichi," Soi stated and leveled her gaze head-on against a pair of shocked golden ones. "Not only that, but you're my _friend_," she pointed out. "Loving you isn't right at all."

"I…" She wanted to say, 'People fall in love with their friends all the time' or 'Love has its own way of being right' and 'I can fix it all if you just give me a chance to be with you' but none of them would answer the 'stripper' part. Then suddenly, she felt something soft on her lips. Something warm and…

Yoruichi's eyes widened when she focused them right in front of her and saw, to her shock, Soi Fong caressing her lips gently with her own. Her eyes were closed and Yoruichi could feel her tongue coming out to lick her, begging for entrance as they kissed. She couldn't believe Soi was actually doing this, after all she said and did, she was _kissing _her.

Not wanting to waste this chance, she closed her eyes as well and granted Soi Fong entrance. She wrapped her arms around the woman's small frame, pulling her in closer to feel her body warmth and placed Soi on her lap. Low moans escaped both mouths as they eagerly continued to kiss, dueling one another for dominance with their tongues as they cleverly caressed the other for a chain of hot moans.

Soi Fong was praying this was the right thing to do. If this kiss didn't solve anything, then at least she'll get to feel Yoruichi's lips on hers one last time. This thought convinced her that she wanted Yoruichi. Soi wrapped her arms around the goddess more firmly but still gentle, and breathed in the close scent of the goddess lovingly with every hungry kiss they did.

When the doorbell rang, the two suddenly broke apart with a gasp and they panted for breath. They looked wildly into each other's eyes. Yoruichi's boss was here.

The space around them was filled in silence except for their heavy breathing. They couldn't believe that had shared another unforgettable kiss. Then Soi opened her mouth to speak.

"I---," Soi started.

"It's okay," Yoruichi said, panting, "I understand." The corners of her lips pulled up, just a _tiny _bit. "You just don't know if it's okay to love me…right?" She looked Soi in the eyes, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I…I do love you, Yoruichi," Soi told her nervously, but still wanting to convince her friend. "I just… I'm sorry for what I've done. You know, what I did to…hurt you."

Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and gazed into the depth of the gray eyes of her friend, searching for something and then, as if nothing upsetting had happened between them, gave Soi her usual smile of a grin. "So, everything is okay between us…right?" she asked.

Soi Fong blinked and it just hit her how silly they had been. No wonder she thought feelings were so useless and disappointing. But Yoruichi…with her silly antics and crazy habits and all, nothing was stupid or pointless. Yoruichi had brought a new light in her way of life. One that was brighter than the playful grin on her face and one that was sweeter than what the color of her eyes reminded her of. Soi nodded in reply and the small tug on her lips felt weird since she hadn't smiled at all for a very longtime. "Yoruichi?" she called when she saw that her friend had stood up to leave.

"Hm?" The stripper stopped, hand almost to the doorknob, and turned slightly to face Soi Fong. She cracked another grin. "What is it, little bee?"

Soi blushed but when she spoke, it was full of sincerity. For a more greater effect, she looked straight into Yoruichi's eyes as she said, "Even though you strip for others and do intimate…activities with others, I want you to know that I… I'll always be here for you. I'll stand by your side no matter what and whatever I say, just keep in mind that I…love you." A feeling washed over her and, out of nowhere, she stood and walked closer to Yoruichi who was still frozen at Soi's words. The petite woman bowed down to her knees. "This I swear and promise with all my heart. Whatever happens, whatever I do, it's never meant to hurt you and if it does…than I hope you'll forgive me like you did today." She felt foolish but she wanted Yoruichi to know how she felt. To know that she wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her on purpose.

Happiness ran through the Shihouin's veins but then a thought broke loose. A bad thought. Hurriedly giving a smile when Soi brought her head up, she kneeled down as well and brought Soi up to her feet. "It's a promise," she said and guilt now filled her when a look of pure happiness just like her own appeared on Soi Fong's face. "I have to go now, but I'll see you again, all right?"

It looked like Soi had forgotten she had to leave but nodded quickly, almost solemnly, as she stepped back to give Yoruichi some room. She didn't say another word, just watched with the intense gaze she was known for.

As Yoruichi opened the door and was greeted by Boss's impatient words, she turned back and gave a smile. The door was closing and as Yoruichi turned back to Boss, her expression of guilt was lost on Soi. _I'm sorry, Soi Fong, _she thought as she followed her boss to the car, _But as a stripper, I can't fall in love, even though I was prepared to tonight…_ She got in the car and it drove off. She kept her gaze on Soi's house until she couldn't see it anymore. _I never should've made a move, _she realized. Now that Soi knows how she feels and it seems that Soi feels the same way towards her, it's gonna be harsher than she expected when they're gonna break apart.

_I have to talk with father, _she thought suddenly and was determined to keep that thought. _If I can convince him, then maybe I won't have to break Soi's heart…and mine. _Dread filled her as the car brought her closer and closer to their destination. The promise Soi made earlier flashed in her mind. _Soi… Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to trust me. You trust me more than I thought anyone ever could._

Because a stripper cannot fall in love… they can only break hearts. And this time, it looks like she's gonna have to kill two birds with one stone.

_I'll try not to hurt you, Soi Fong, _Yoruichi thought in her head, and she looked up to the sky, little flakes of snow starting to fall from the heavens and onto the ground. It was still winter. _That, I can promise._

----------------- BLEACH ------------

**Um… I just got this done…and I'm tired from re-reading it…so if u see anything bad--like parts that went too fast or doesn't make sense--please tell me.**

**Me: I hope you all don't wanna kill me. It's very scary to know that. XD**

**Soi: …**

**Me: Huh? R u okay, Soi Fong?**

**Soi: …Does that mean Yoruichi-sama plans on breaking my heart?? D**

**Yoruichi: Aw, little bee… You know I would never hurt you.**

**Soi Fong: …the story gives me the impression that you will.**

**Yoruichi: …it said I'll try not to.**

**Soi Fong: …but u will.**

**Yoruichi: …u never know.**

**Me: That's right! I could just be, uh…**_**tricking **_**the audience into thinking that! See? Mastermind plan, mwuahahaha! Everything isn't all it seems to be, u know! XD**

**Yoruichi: Yeah, see Soi Fong? Nothing to worry about!**

**Soi Fong: Well, if Yoruichi-sama says so…**

**Yoruichi: Yep! XD (whispers to me) You better be meaning what u said!**

**Me: (gulp)**

**By the way, I'm sorry that I just made this chapter just a LITTLE bit longer---i tried to make it more but, i obviously failed. Dx**


	17. When You Thought You Got Passed It All

**Disclaimer: I do…NOT own Bleach.**

**I apologize for the long wait---writer's block just wouldn't leave me alone. And I was depressed with the 2 week without internet thing so I was hopeless and not inspired to write. Also because I'm still editing the past chapters. But now the chapter's finished…I guess. xD**

------------------ BLEACH ------------------

**Chapter17: When You Thought You Got Passed It All **

It's been two days since Soi had seen Yoruichi. As fate would have it, tomorrow was Christmas. Often, Soi Fong would go up to the calendar the stripper had bought and look at the pictures. She feels a bit weird since she now accepts the feeling she has towards Yoruichi and would laugh out loud at the thought of being a lesbian. No wonder she found no interest in guys.

A quirk of the lips slowly turned into a small, silly grin and she drummed her fingers on the table. Then realizing she had no reason to be grinning like she was, quickly reverted back to her own neutral self and darted her eyes left and right as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

Soi sighed. She still hasn't gotten anything for the goddess and she had only one day left---which was today. She groaned and thumped her head. "Crap," she muttered and thumped her head once more. "What the hell does the woman want?" A naughty image appeared in her head and she yelped out loud. Panicking, she tried shaking the image away but it stayed clear in her mind. "Can't I think about her without thinking like _this_?!" she groaned.

But Soi couldn't help but like what she saw, well technically _thought_, and maybe if she and Yoruichi spent some more alone time together… Soi Fong unconsciously licked her lips. But there were two problems she needed to crack and they were, one, Find Yoruichi, and two, Find Yoruichi a present. She didn't know which one was more difficult.

Shaking her head, she stood and grabbed her keys. "Might as well give Kuukaku a visit," she muttered, remembering the call an hour earlier about Christmas. Knowing the woman has something planned, Soi Fong took her time getting her coat and locking the door as she left. She started the car and headed her way towards the engineer's place.

----------------------------------------

"Wait, why did she go to you in the first place?"

Urahara and Kuukaku were discussing something important. They were in the main house of Shiba's province. Urahara had come by with a look of urgency on his face and Kuukaku, clearly not liking that look, brought him in to talk.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but she told me she couldn't reach Soi without someone knowing."

"Well what the hell does that mean?!" Kuukaku demanded, angry for some unknown reason. "It's not like she's being watched---"

"She _is_, Kuukaku," Urahara interrupted grimly, the goofy smile and lighthearted gaze nowhere to be seen. "Since I own a shop, she could easily make it seem as if she's purchasing an item and not---"

"Looking for help?" Kuukaku finished, her arms crossed and her tone sarcastic. When Urahara sighed, she went up to defend herself. "Hey look," she told him fiercely, "I'm not saying I ain't gonna help her. I just got this feeling we shouldn't get mixed into this mess of hers."

"It's not her mess, though!" Urahara replied wearily, trying to convince his friend. "Yoruichi's father is practically holding her prisoner. She's been stripping for years, Kuukaku, and she doesn't like any of it. How can you say it's her mess?"

Kuukaku glared at him. When he denied to lower his gaze, she sighed and decided to be the one attacking. "Kisuke, are you _sure _you aren't acting this way because of your feelings towards _her_?" She saw him reel back in surprise but being the man he was, quickly regained his composure.

Clearing his throat and shoving a hand into a pocket, he paused briefly before choosing to talk. The usually goofy man fixed his signature hat lower before replying the same question, "Are _you _sure you aren't acting this way because of your feelings towards _Soi_?"

"I've known her for a longtime now," Kuukaku informed him, her eyes blazing, "But you on the other hand, just met Yoruichi because of Soi."

"That's not true," he muttered. He leveled his gaze head-on with Kuukaku. "I met her in our childhood. I never knew Soi, but Yoruichi had pictures of them together and she did show them to me once. We spent a month together but…I had to move." He hung his head, just a little. "It's okay that she doesn't remember. I didn't even remember until recently and I'm supposed to have perfect memory."

He blinked up when Kuukaku snorted. "You make it sound like a tragic tale, Kisuke. Not only that, but I think you got the words friendship and relationship switched." She smirked at his startled expression.

A part of himself reviving, an indignant look took over his features. "Well even so, she's our friend and I'm not about to abandon her. Soi would side with me and since she will, that means you have to too." He nodded, clearly pleased with his reasoning.

"There he goes, off to normal Kisuke," she sighed. And she thought this would be a serious conversation. "Yo, bum!" she called and grunted when she had the shopkeeper's attention. She told him gruffly, "I called Soi to come over earlier so she'll be here any minute. I'm not sure if she should know about this yet, but…" She shrugged.

Urahara, ignoring her question, decided to point out an observation he made. "Those two have something going on," he told her gloomily.

"What?" Blinking, Kuukaku looked up and saw that Kisuke had a sorrowful expression. _Damn, if I didn't know him so well, I'd consider him bipolar!_ she thought irritably with a roll of the eyes. Not bothering to ask if Soi should know again, Kuukaku sighed exasperatedly. "C'mon drama queen, I'm beginning to think someone's brainwashed you." She got up. "Wouldn't be the first time anyways," she muttered, dusting her pants.

She exited through the shoji door and rolled her eyes when the man whined, "But I'm not a drama queen!" and hurried to follow.

------------------------------------------

Soi Fong was waiting in one of the rooms for Kuukaku to come and talk to her about whatever she wanted. Sipping a cup of tea she was given, she closed her eyes and listened peacefully to the still and silent environment. That is until Kuukaku burst in and her cup of tea flew in the air.

"Soi Fong!" the engineer beamed with a wide grin. "I---"

"Hello there, Soi-chan!"

Soi Fong sweat dropped when she saw Urahara enter, his silly, carefree smile smack on his lips as always. Kuukaku was popping a vein anime style and her eye was beginning to twitch. When Soi Fong realized what Urahara had called her, she gritted her teeth and stomped towards the unsuspecting man.

"Oh? Soi-chan wants a hug?" Urahara then spread his arms, oblivious to the mad look in Soi's eyes. "Okay then---ow!" He was smacked by both women hard on each side of his head, Kuukaku on his left and Soi on his right. "Aw, you're all too cruel," he pouted. Kuukaku snickered while Soi glowered and gave him a look that said, 'Oh, you wanna see cruel, do you?' He whimpered and backed away a safe distance from the women.

"So, why'd you wanna see me?" Soi Fong asked Kuukaku curiously, already turning away from Urahara's slightly crouched form.

"Well since Urahara's b-day is coming up on the 31st, I figured we can postpone the Christmas bash until then. What do you think?" Kuukaku was slumped on a cushion while Urahara stayed in his little corner.

Soi, shrugging, took her seat and poured herself more tea. The topic being birthdays was tugging at her for some reason and it made her uncomfortable since she felt she had forgotten something. Then her mind clicked towards the past of her younger self giving a teenaged Yoruichi a present…on _New Years _day. Her eyes widened and, almost dropping her cup, accidentally spilled hot tea on her clothes. "Shit!" she cursed, wishing she hadn't taken off her jacket. She tried frantically to dry it with her hands but knew it was to no prevail. Her eyes immediately drew towards Kuukaku when she heard loud laughter.

Kuukaku was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. The woman tried saying something but they all came out in gasps. The engineer had given up trying to say something embarrassing so she ended up just laughing on the floor and pointing.

Soi's right eye was twitching and she slowly looked at the wet spot on her shirt. A blush came on when she realized why it was so hilarious to Kuukaku. "Shut up!" she growled, glaring at the engineer but blushing at the same time. "I just spilled some tea and now you're laughing?!"

Urahara, wanting to see what was so funny, came over and saw the wet spot on Soi's chest. He blinked and proceeded to lightheartedly scold the fuming and embarrassed woman. "Now, now Soi-chan," he said while wagging a finger and didn't see Soi's other eye twitch. "It's not her fault you spilled tea on your, uh…," he stopped to think, "ah, _chest_, so you shouldn't take it out on---"

"Who asked your opinion, bum?!" Soi asked sharply and even though she was still sitting, kicked him in the shin and was satisfied when he fell to his knees with a yelp.

"Aw, Soi-chan---"

"Go look for someone else's pity," she told him with an irritated roll of the eyes. Turning away from Urahara, she sighed when she found Kuukaku covering her mouth but was still snickering. "Are you all done now?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh huh," Kuukaku snickered, "We're done."

Soi sighed. Sometimes she thinks she's the only one sane between these two. "Anyways," Soi started out, "Can we postpone the party to New Years? That's Yoruichi's birthday if I remember correctly." Soi Fong blinked when all became too quiet, as if a moment frozen, and then she saw Kuukaku looking towards Urahara's way. Frowning, Soi Fong turned her gaze from Kuukaku to Urahara, and to Kuukaku again. "What?" Soi asked suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

Kuukaku held her hands out. "Hey, don't ask me. He's the one who told me everything." She pointed back at the shopkeeper.

Urahara didn't mind telling Soi. "Ah, well… I think we should sit down first." Soi rolled her eyes at this because they _were_ sitting down; the only difference was that Urahara was sitting in his corner. When he finally got to sitting onto one of the cushions in the room, he cleared his throat and looked seriously into Soi's eyes. "Yoruichi has a problem," he told her and waited for it to sink in.

Soi Fong blinked and crossed her arms. "Okay. Yoruichi has a problem." She lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Does it have something to do with why I haven't seen her for the last two days?"

"You've been counting?"

Soi gave a sharp glance towards Kuukaku who grinned sheepishly with an apologetic look and turned her attention back to the Urahara. "Well," Soi demanded, "What is it?"

"Well," he said twirling his hat with his hand, "It was hard to understand what was going on because she was talking real fast, so I was only able to get in a few questions answered." He stopped twirling his precious hat and placed it back on his head. "But I think I can get you to comprehend this situation of hers like she wanted."

Soi Fong frowned. Was Yoruichi in trouble? Her chest tightened and worry was beginning to show on her features. _Please let her be safe, _she hoped in her head. Taking in a deep breath, Soi ignored the shudder that ran through her body. _Let's just hope this isn't too serious, _she thought.

"Well, do you want to hear it now?" the man beside her asked. She nodded and she could feel Kuukaku's eyes boring into her. Clearly they presumed this information would affect her the most. Urahara took a moment to look over Soi and she could feel the remorse flowing around him. She didn't like it.

"Yoruichi," he told her hesitantly, "She… Soi, she's been sold to Aizen."

-------------- BLEACH ----------------

**Dun-dun-dun! Ha ha, im kinda cracking up here 'cause this chapter just came out on its own---I didn't really think about what I was doing! XD**

**Soi Fong: So it's that bastard Aizen… I'm going to---**

**Me: (covers ears)**

**Soi Fong: ---and make him pay!**

**Me: Soi Fong, you're not supposed to know who Aizen is in this story---you have to wait till Urahara explains.**

**Soi Fong: Who cares?! I'm hunting that man down! Yoruichi will not be sold to **_**anyone**_**, not unless she wants to! Which she doesn't!**

**Yoruichi: Aw, little bee! You make me wanna---**

**Me: (covers ears) O.O**

**Yoruichi: ---but it's all right, in real life I'm okay. XD**

**Me: Well, that was a bit detailed… O.o Soi Fong and Yoruichi r really scary sometimes.**


	18. Will You Be My Savior?

**Disclaimer: Man, saying this all the time makes me tired… I do not own Bleach. XP**

**Me: I've been having these weird dreams lately… NO, not those sexual ones! WEIRD ones! T.T And a disturbing thought just crossed my mind, so I'm pretty jumpy right now!**

**Vivian: HEY, Michelle!**

**Me: WAH! (jumps in air) Don't scare me like that, Vivian! Dx**

**Vivian: Huh? But I didn't do anything!**

**Me: Just shut up, please! I'm freaking out here!**

**Vivian: (kicks me) Meanie!**

**Me: Shit, don't do that! DX That hurts! It really hurts! (drops to floor crying)**

**Vivian: Oh, please! (drags me by the arm) C'mon, everyone's waiting for you! Just leave those people alone now---they want to read the story, not read you freaking out!**

**Me: (sniff) Can you at least carry me? xD**

**Vivian: I thought you were crying. O.o (stops)**

**Me: Uh… If I am, will you carry me?**

**Vivian: (drops me) I'm not dragging you no more. (leaves)**

**Me: No, wait! You know I don't like walking fast! Dx**

**Vivian: I'm not even walking fast! Ur just slow!**

**Me: (sigh) Might as well wait for someone else to come by and drag me… Oh yeah, i found a song--LoL--that **_**kinda **_**fits Aizen. So if u wanna listen to it, it's called ****Getting away With Murder by Papa Roaches****. Weird name sure but it's a pretty good song, especially if u like rock. xD**

--------------- BLEACH ---------------

**Chapter18: Will You Be My Savior?**

Soi sat in the room, alone with a blank gaze and disordered thoughts. Kuukaku and Urahara were somewhere else in the province; the two had left on the unspoken request of Soi wanting to be left alone. The conversation from earlier continued to replay in her mind, over and over again.

_Flashback_

"_Yoruichi," he told her hesitantly, "She… Soi, she's been sold to Aizen."_

_Everything seemed to stop; the air no longer breathable and sound muffed by the last pounding beat of her heart. This feeling she had felt before, but still she was not used to it. What Yoruichi stirs up inside her was always something astonishing. Then everything seemed to revive again, and her heart resumed its regular pace. "Aizen?" Soi repeated. She was caught off guard at the unfamiliar name. "And who is he?"_

_The shopkeeper glanced up carefully. "You can say he works in the dark; pulls the strings, makes the plans," Urahara waved his hands. "But he is considerably dangerous, Soi Fong." A warning gleam entered his eyes. "If Yoruichi really is sold to him, there may be no chance of getting her back."_

_Rage began to seethe through Soi's veins. She refused to believe saving Yoruichi was a lost hope. She gritted her teeth. "How did she get sold in the first place, Urahara?" she demanded with a hiss. "Yoruichi cannot be sold. I just saw her two days ago! Not a week nor a month. It was simply _two _days!"_

_Urahara gave her a sad look but Soi didn't want none of that. She also didn't want to lose Yoruichi either. "Soi," he said gently, "Please calm do---"_

"_No, I won't calm down Urahara!" Soi shouted with her fists at her sides. "I can't afford to lose her! I _can't_ lose Yoruichi."_

_He watched her glare at him, a scorching intensity within her silver gray eyes. He sighed and, realizing Soi had slowly stood up while shouting, wearily signaled the lithely woman to sit down. When she did not comply, Kuukaku decided to help._

_Soi hadn't noticed the engineer coming from behind, but then she felt a hand lightly gripping her shoulder. She flinched._

"_Soi," Kuukaku said, her voice surprisingly soothing yet it held that same fond gruffness of the engineer. "Listen to Urahara right now. If you really do want to save Yoruichi, you're going to need a clear head and all the information you can get," she pointed, concerned._

_"But I...," the younger woman wanted to protest._

_Kuukaku gave her a look, silencing her friend immediately. "Remember Soi... All we're doing is trying to help you. We want to free Yoruichi, too you know."_

_At that, Soi Fong angrily opened her mouth to say something, to refuse, to deny, to _shout_ and _tell _them she wasn't going to sit there and listen while Yoruichi was with some _unknown _man, but nothing came out because she knew her friends were both correct. The petite woman, now feeling guilty of her actions and foolishness, bowed her head and dropped her gaze to the floor. Her mouth was set into a grim line and, after a minute, Soi gave a jerk of her head to signal an 'okay'. She was being selfish, especially by acting the way she did with her outburts. Soi Fong bit her lip and proceeded to sit down. Kuukaku was right. _Urahara _was right. She needed to sit down and listen…at least, for now. When Soi sat down, Kuukaku stood there for a few more moments before returning into her own seat. Urahara cleared his throat._

"_Yoruichi's father, Shihouin Hitoshi, hasn't been the…most wonderful father in the world since his wife died," he informed the two. Soi Fong stayed quiet and Kuukaku prepared herself to listen to the whole story again. "Yoruichi told me he's been doing dangerous dealings and he's stuck in crossfire. How he had gotten power of the strip clubs here, she has no clue but she's definitely sure something fishy has been going on since the day he brought her into this mess. She's been attempting to persuade her father out but he never listened. He merely tells her to strip and give him her money." Kisuke glimsped Soi's eyes flash but still she didn't say anything. It looked like she was struggling to hold it in, though. "Aizen," he said now getting to the point, "is the most treacherous person you'll ever meet in these streets. He possesses countless thugs and there are plenty of puppets within his control. Once you make a deal with him, there is only two simple ways out. One," Urahara held up a finger, his eyes dead serious, "You do as he says. Easy enough if you don't mind getting a bit dirty. And two," he holds up another finger, "You kill yourself. There's another desperate option where you run away but it also has a slim chance that you'll still live." He waited patiently and soon enough, Soi finally couldn't hold it in any longer._

"_But," Soi said struggling to not yell again, "hasn't Yoruichi and her father been doing what he says? Aren't they…free, now?" She looked at him questioningly, a tad bit confused with what he was telling her and still a little bit more than angry._

"_Yes, but her father kept going to Aizen for power. If you ask me, he sounds like a blindly willing servant," Urahara replied amusedly._

"_Then how…" Soi shook her head and inquired, "How did Yoruichi get sold to Aizen? Surely her father couldn't…"_

"_He was tricked," the shopkeeper answered easily. "He was gambling drunk with the man and was somehow fooled into betting Yoruichi and lost, the round most likely rigged." Kisuke nonchalantly played with his hat for a few seconds before casually putting it back on. "Even though she is a stripper, it isn't part of a stripper's so-called contract for their boss to put them up for sale like that. Aizen had found a way through that and decided to gamble with Hitoshi while he was drunk. With luck and power by his side, Aizen easily won the bet with no effort at all." The usually cheerful man brought a hand to his chin thoughfully. "What I can't understand is how Hitoshi reacted when he woke up and found that he had lost his daughter."_

"_What did he do?" Soi asked curiously. She was intrigued to know how the man responded when he found Yoruichi was no longer his kin to claim._

"_He went crazy, duh." This time Kuukaku spoke and Soi turned her attention to her. Urahara allowed the engineer to continue. "Everything was most likely a mess since cat-woman told Kisuke here he was destroying furniture. Hitoshi, or whatever the hell his name is, was throwing off the men and yelling stupid stuff like, 'What did you do to Yoruichi?! Where is she? Where is my daughter?!', you know? Then the dumbass got his lights punched off and was thrown into the streets." Here Kuukaku chuckled. "Yoruichi found him and was able to get this info before she was taken away, if you'd already guessed that. We don't know where her father is now...and we're not so sure where the hell Yoruichi is either," she said while massaging the back of her neck and cracking it from right to left, almost shrugging. _

_"So basically, Hitoshi is who knows where while Yoruichi..." Soi's voice falters for a second. "...Yoruichi is...with Aizen, but we don't know where he is?"_

_The Shiba woman shrugged once more as if saying, 'Hey, you're asking the wrong person---there's a genius right in front of you and he's wearing a beach hat so go ask him' and the shopkeeper quickly decided to take things from here. "Well techniquely, we have a few conjectures of his whereabouts but even if we do find him, we need to consider the consequences and possibilities of any type of situation that may occur. This is a very serious matter, so we can't go through this carelessly and without a thought."_

_Understanding this, Soi found herself agreeing if only a bit reluctantly. "So we need a plan," Soi Fong pronounced with a small hint of a scowl. Things didn't look too good in her point of view, but even so, she was set on finding Yoruichi and tearing that Aizen apart...somehow._

_Urahara confirmed that by nodding. "Yes and unfortuantely, that's basically all we know so far." He glanced towards Kuukaku and the master engineer nodded after catching his gaze. "We'll leave you by yourself. Come out when you're ready," he told Soi Fong before standing up._

_Soi gave a small, curt nod in response, knowing she would need the time given, and stared at the table. The young woman heard the shoji door slide open and, before it closed, Kuukaku's voice telling her, "Don't think about it too much Soi. We'll get her in no time, I'm sure of it."_

_Once the waitress was sure she was all alone, she let out a soft sigh and massaged her temples. How could things get so out of hand? Soi thought aggravated. "Damn it Yoruichi," she whispered out into the empty room. "Why is it things always get complicated when they revolve around you?"_

_End of Flashback_

Soi was tired of thinking. She didn't want to do this anymore. All she wants now is Yoruichi, but she can't have her...not when some man is keeping her close. Her anger was flaring from time to time and the waitress was uncertain with what to do. She had to admit that at least. Then her anger flared again, much like a geyser, and her hands balled into tight fists.

"Stupid Aizen, I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him!" Soi snarled under her breath. Keeping her anger under control was a feat she had no trouble at all with but right now, she felt like exploding. Kuukaku's words of keeping a cool head was what was stopping her from barging out and looking through every nook and cranny for Aizen and Yoruichi. The ex-racer took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

---In the room next to Soi's---

Kuukaku was leaning lightly on a wall while Urahara had taken to it himself to sit on one of the room's armchairs. Seriously, if he could ever convince the Shiba woman to give him a few of her super comfortable almost heaven-on-earth chairs or _cushions_, he could make a fortune...not that he doesn't make a fortune already. Any second now, he knew the engineer would get impatient and say something about Soi taking too long. Just wait, wait, and...

"She's been in there for awhile now," Kuukaku suddenly remarked dryly.

See? He was always correct. Hiding a smirk, he pretended to clear his throat to cover a victory cry. Kisuke waited for his triumphant moment to pass before replying quite calmly, "It's a lot to take in, you should know that." He then made a sideways glance. "Tell me Kuukaku, what made you change your attitude towards this? When I was explaining this to you, you didn't look too eager to help but when we were with Soi, well… It seemed like you really did want to lend a hand and be of assistance. Why is that?" At the corner of his eye he saw the woman shift uneasily.

"I… I didn't like the look on Soi's face," she confessed. "I wanted to help."

"…You don't want her to be unhappy is what you're trying to say?"

Kuukaku glanced back at the shopkeeper, the brim of his hat covering his face. Now irritated, she crossed her arms and leaned back onto the wall behind her. "Che, if you know so much then why are you asking?"

The corners of his lips quirked slightly and he gave a lighthearted shrug. "Oh, I dunno," he said gaily as always. "Maybe it's because I like to know that my observations are correct?"

Kuukaku rolled her eyes and saw the small smirk on his lips. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that Urahara?" She massaged the back of the neck. "Just like that Yoruichi, I swear. If you two were scheming together I think I'd run for cover."

This made the man chuckle. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm sure she would be more than happy to accept the flattering remark as well."

"It wasn't flattery," she told him bluntly with a roll of the eyes.

Suddenly the shoji door opened and the two's attention swung towards it. Soi Fong was at its entrance. Her storm gray eyes were focused and stern while her posture showed no distress she must be feeling inside. She looked like the old Soi; the Soi who never remembered a Yoruichi Shihouin. Her eyes flowed from one to the other and she felt strength enter her body again. She felt lighter and now knowing what her aim will be, determination lined her features.

_I meant my promise, Yoruichi. I'll be here for you no matter what and whatever happens, I'll save you. I PROMISE,_ Soi thought firmly in her mind.Eyes flickered and Soi cleared her throat, ignoring the curious gazes locked onto her. "I'm ready," she announced fiercely. "Do we have a plan set out yet?"

----------------- BLEACH ---------------------

--In Aizen's HQ--

Aizen watches Yoruichi sleep in the chair provided. Her ankles, wrists, and waist was chained to the chair that was steeled and bloted into the floor. A cloth was tied around her mouth, ready to muffle whatever words she chose to yell once awakened. It's been two days since he has taken Yoruichi into his hands. It's been two days, and still he was willing to wait a few more to get what he wanted. Generous and patient as he was, his bad side was far more cruel and he knew more than two thirds of his being was just that. Heartless, and malevolent. When he noticed the stripper's eyes fluttering open, a smirk flew to his lips. _This should be interesting_, he thought while leaning forward.

A groan and a few incoherent mumbles here, but Yoruichi's eyes were still closed and sleepy. When the woman found she couldn't rub her eyes, she blinked them confusingly and tried to clear her vision blurred by sleep. _W...What? _A figure slowly appeared...brown, slicked back hair...a smirk... Eyes immediately flashing open, her body's reaction went forward to jump the man and a snarl escaped her lips when she found she couldn't go any closer. She glimsped down and spotted the chains holding her back. So it really wasn't a dream; she was in Aizen's clutches and her father, Hitoshi, had supposedly escaped somewhere as she had instructed him to. Back those two days ago, she couldn't believe the man was even listening to what she said---maybe the bet he lost changed him more than she would've expected.

"You're finally awake, princess."

Yoruichi looked up with a glare. She couldn't retort with the cloth in her mouth.

Amusement sparkled in Aizen's eyes. "Oh, do you wish for me to untie this cloth? I'm afraid I can't do that unless you promise to be a good girl, Shihouin." He was playing with her. He's not bothering with doing anything right now. Torture and pyhsical pain would not affect this woman, oh no, he was sure it would accomplish nothing but more despise. But you know, when some may look invincible on the outside...there's always the inside that you can prey on. In this round of the game, he plans on attacking just like that. He leaned in close, his mouth settling beside her ear and he knew with how still she sat, she was curious to know what he was about to tell her. He inquired in a low whisper, "Tell me, Miss Shihouin... Tell me..." His smirk, one that would fit an evil ruler, claimed his face. Yoruichi tensed to what was to come. "What is it...that you cherish most?" He heard an almost silent gasp but with the proximity he had, he could still hear it even with the cloth still tied around her mouth.

He continued to attack. "Is there someone in your life worth holding onto? Is there someone out there right now who is willing to come and save you?" He moved back to see the expression Yoruichi wore. A mixture of shock and fear was what he saw and it seems he was doing very well. Pleased with the outcome, he stood up straightly. His eyes stared down at the form of the tanned woman. "Care to share your knowledge with us...Yoruichi?" His hand came up to the back of her head and after a few fast seconds, the cloth slowly fell to the floor, forgotten.

Yoruichi's mouth was now partly open and her eyes were wide. She struggled to breathe evenly, to calm herself from the shock of Aizen's suggestive tone. Did he know about Soi...? About...everything? Something was crying for her to cooperate, for Soi Fong's sake. Deep down, something else was telling her to play it safe, go with a clueless act and a facade, hoping that he won't see through. Seeing that she was never one for betrayal, she easily picked the second option and took a deep breath. She was going to need it.

She glared up at the man, surprising him if only by a little. He must've thought he had her figured out, knew her weakness.. And maybe he did, but she wasn't about to let him know he was right. "You're a spiteful, sneaky, two-faced, _despicable _coward Aizen!" Yoruichi spat while starting to suddenly thrash about in the seat she was chained to. "You think you know everything, well tough luck! You may think you know, but you _don't_! I bet you don't even know my favorite color! _Or_ what I like to eat! You don't know, do you?!" Yoruichi growled and became more furious when Aizen regained his composure and kept the smirk on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Aizen! You have nothing to be smiling about!" she screamed and began to fight the chains more violently.

Aizen only chuckled, rather disappointed by Yoruichi's response. "You have such a fighting spirit, Miss Shihouin," the shady man remarked amusedly. "Even so, everyone has their own limits." He strode forward, lightly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Fury rising in her gut, Yoruichi snapped to bite but he pulled back too quickly, her jaws snapping where his hand was a second too late. Her eyes were filled with enraged contempt and his malicious smile widened. "Wouldn't you agree, Gin?"

His most valued partner in crime appeared out the shadows. A creepy smirk adorned the man's face. He had squinty eyes but the woman in the room knew better---she'd rather have them squinty then fully opened. His short silver hair was a mystery, but natural, and explained why he had a name that meant 'silver'. She hated him too. "Oh yes, I quite agree with you there Aizen," he replied while eyeing her. He moved closer towards the two and chuckled to himself when Yoruichi shot him a death glare. "I've got news about old man Hitoshi," he said smirking, revealing the reason why he was there.

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened. "What about my father?" she demanded venomously. Yoruichi soon realized the men were ignoring her and that made her extremely pissed off. She sat there glaring; it was all she could do.

Aizen turned away from the glowering Yoruichi even though he knew what Gin was going to say. "Gone?" he speculated.

"Correct as always," his partner grinned.Yoruichi's form relaxed in relief, but only by a little. Gin continued, "Do you want to stay searching for the old man, hm Aizen?" Yoruichi's head jerked up at this, her golden eyes staring at the two men who were deciding Hitoshi's future.

"No," the man responded, pulling out his glasses. He placed them on. "It would be a waste of invaluable time." Aizen made his way out the room. "Miss Shihouin has yet to be cooperating. Have Ulquiorra show her to her room, Ichimaru. Once that is done, I would like you to meet me at the Royal Passage if you will."

The silver haired man shrugged. "Whatever you say, captain."

Yoruichi watched the door close, her wrists barely having the strength to fight anymore and when the door finally did close and Aizen couldn't be seen, she gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming. _I have to devise a plan, otherwise I'm toast! _she thought urgently, trying to convince herself to stay cool-headed. _Stay calm… Stay calm… Stay calm... _she chanted in her head but there was just one of too many things stopping her from achieving that.

_Damnit, why did this have to happen now of all times? Soi and I had just made up and now... It's like everything's turning against me---some luck I have._ She shook her head and barely heard Gin call for Ulquiorra. _Who's in more danger now? Me...or Soi?_ She didn't want that question to be answered.

-------------- BLEACH --------------

**Me: So, how do you guys like that? I'm still editing chapters, so ha ha. XD And i only just finished this so tell me what u think and criticize and all---i know i need some improving!**

**Abe: (comes in with coke) O.o WTF r u doing, idiot?**

**Me:Wha? (whips around) Hey, I am NOT an idiot! T.T And where did u get that coke?! O.O Must---Have---Coke!**

**Abe: From the fridge, Fake Septhiroth. (sip)**

**Me: (gasp) Play rock paper scissors with me! O.O We shall call this "The Ultimate Battle of Coke!" And the prize is…ur coke!!**

**Abe: (spits out drink like a sprinkler) Is this a challenge?!**

**Me: (gasp) My prize! T.T I shall avenge my coke! (gets into rock paper scissors stance) ****Paper**** Claw Slash!**

**Abe: (gets into rock paper scissors stance) Old Man Kung Fu ****Scissors**

**Paper Claw Slash spins into hurricane---multiple slaps to Abe's face! Abe has taken 1500 DMG!**

**Old Man Kung Fu Scissors sonic stabs, piercing Michelle multiple times! CRITICAL HIT---Michelle receives 4500 DMG!!**

**Me: Ugh, I can't believe I lost… I won't allow myself to be defeated! **

**Michelle heals 80 percent of damage! Aura surrounds Michelle.**

**Abe: Staff Lord Power!! Special Attack: Might of the Dragon, Ram, and Obliteration!!!**

**(Incantation seals appear and annihilation ensues) **

**Michelle counters!**

**Me: Blade Aura!! Special Attack: Final Clash of the Two Moons!!!**

**(silver aura dragons comes forth and both attacks collide)**

**Abe: …o.O**

**Me: …Dx**

**Abe: Ha ha, what now punk bitch?! I'm still drinking thee coke! Ownage!**

**Me: (still on ground and raises finger)…F U…and I am not a punk bitch. (drops back to ground unconscious) Dx**


	19. Where Do U Look For The Person U Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Me: (looks over story) I so need improving.**

**Chibi Me: Baka, baka, baka! U take too long! (bonks me on the head)**

**Me: What the---OW! Hey! (shakes fist at Chibi Me)**

**Chibi Me: Nyu! (sticks out tongue)**

**Future Me: (sigh) Cut it out already, I've had enough of this.**

**Me: Ne Future Me, you know ur talking to urself, right? XD**

**Future Me: (eye twitches) Ur point?**

**Me: …We've all gone crazy! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CRAZY!!**

--------- BLEACH ---------

**Chapter19: Where Do You Look To Find The Person You Love?**

Yoruichi sat on her new bed with legs crisscrossed and arms folded against her chest. She impatiently glared at the heavy locked door, still trying to estimate how many (and what kinds of) obstacles she would have to dodge and overcome. The door, she knew, had multiple locks so she may have a little difficulty releasing it.

_Aizen isn't that stupid to place only one lock, _she thought irritably. Yoruichi knew better than to talk aloud. She could only plan in her thoughts. The worn out goddess sighed. _If I keep talking to myself like this, _she thought amusedly, _I'll just be one more step into being called crazy. _Then thinking gloomily, _And another big step into insanity. _

Falling backwards till her back hit the bed, she stared up at the ceiling and blew out a mouthful of air. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore her frustration. Unfortunately, Yoruichi wasn't able to lay down for long when the doorknob jiggled. Scowling, she sat up and waited for whoever it was to come in. _Probably that guy who delivered my food yesterday, _she guessed boringly.

Ulquiorra, as she found his name was, entered quietly without a word. The man was an unusual character and Yoruichi didn't know why but something told her to be cautious of this one. She remembered she had planned on jumping him and escaping (to calculate what would happen and see what she was up against) but a gut feeling told her she shouldn't risk it with this one. Not until she knew she could take him on.

The food now set on her table, Ulquiorra paused at the door. He spoke, surprising the stripper. "Master Aizen asks if there is anything you need. If there is, please say so right now."

Yoruichi blinked, glancing curiously into the eyes of Aizen's loyal follower. Then she gave a scowl and looked to the wall at her left. "If you count freedom without chase and no more Aizen, then be my guess. Other than that, you can tell him he can go to hell for all I care." There was a brief, stone-cold silence between the two and Yoruichi could feel Ulquiorra's now narrowed eyes glowering silently at her. She would've glared back if she weren't so lazy.

"…I see," was his curt reply and he turned back to the door. "I will relay your message but I must tell you, Master Aizen will not be pleased." He left shortly after before closing the door shut.

Yoruichi didn't have time to ask what he meant. His words befuddled her, but it also gave her an edgy feeling. _Will not be pleased? Like I care if he will be, but… Is he going to do something to make me talk? Whatever Aizen wants, I don't know, but he better not touch Soi Fong. He better not…_

The goddess decided to push everything away to the back of her mind. She looked at the food and smirked. "Let's see if he put truth serum in my drink again." She stood up and looked at what her meal consisted of. "Who knows," she joked to herself, "He may have gotten tired of me and put poison instead"Inside she thought, _I can't let him know I'm planning. I have to escape before it's too late. _Satisfied with that, she began to examine her meal.

------------ BLEACH -----------

"So, have you gotten a hang of your zanpaku-to?"

Soi Fong glanced upwards. Putting her racing keys inside a secure pocket, Soi turned to respect her dragster and gave it a small nod of thanks. No matter how crazy it may seem, Soi always felt a connection with it. "Yes, I think Suzumebachi and I are doing quite well," she answered Kuukaku's question. "No doubt you and Urahara are excelling more than I am."

Kuukaku chuckled and came forth with a water bottle. "Here," she offered and threw it.

Soi caught it without difficulty and twisted open the cap. "Thanks," she accepted gratefully and took a long drink of the fresh cool water.

Kuukaku found herself staring when little droplets of water spilled from Soi's mouth, down her cheek, lower to her neck… She shook herself out of the trance. _Damn it, get a hold of yourself! _she growled in her head. _Obviously Yoruichi and Soi like each other!_ _So stop thinking like this! _Irritated with herself, she turned to check out how Urahara was doing.

"Hey, where you going?" Soi hollered when she was satisfied with her thirst.

"To see if the bum hasn't crashed yet!" she called out.

Soi chuckled and watched her friend leave. She looked back at Suzumebachi. A small smile finding its way to her lips. _I'm sure we can do this, _she thought confidently. _I just have to look forward…and keep going forward. I know I can save Yoruichi._

The waitress had called her work and notified them that they won't be expecting her anytime soon, that something of great importance had come up and can't be ignored. It needed to be taken cared of at once. Hitsugaya understood, even asked if there was anything he or the others could do. She was startled at that. _Touched _even. It made her wonder why she never wanted to spend time with them, always having Matsumoto to come and force her to.

Kuukaku had recruited Renji and Ichigo. Well actually, she forced them to and so did Tatsuki. Tatsuki had sworn to make their lives miserable for all eternity and beyond if they didn't. It worked. A miracle, really.

"Heya, Soi-chan!"

Instant reaction caused Soi to pull out her arm and punch Urahara straight in the face. "Don't call me that," she told him brusquely.

"Aw, why are you so cruel?"

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"Hey, hey, play nice." Kuukaku smirked.

Soi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So what's the plan so far, genius?"

He sniffed and purposely ignored her question. "No one appreciates me nowadays," he remarked sadly before lowering his hat even lower.

Soi's eye twitched and she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, ow! Okay, okay, okay!" Urahara held his hands in front of him and cringed at the glare he received. "The plan is…well, I don't wanna spoil it…"

Soi groaned. "Never mind, bum. Let's just go over with what we do now."

"Uh… About that…" Urahara sweat dropped when Soi began twitching her eye again.

Lucky for him, their attention changed to Kuukaku when she popped the gum she was chewing. "We need more information," Kuukaku stated while chewing the gum they hadn't known she was chewing. "Maybe we should check Yoruichi's house?" she suggested.

Soi Fong blinked and immediately forgot the urge to bonk Kisuke on the head. Why hadn't she thought of inspecting Yoruichi's home? She turned to the shopkeeper and rolled her eyes when she found him nursing his leg. Looks like she won't be getting any help from him. "Well, I think Kuukaku has a great idea. I'm going to check it out."

Before Soi Fong could re-enter her car, Urahara suddenly stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and cut in when she opened her mouth irritably to snap. "Take Ichigo and Renji," he said while looking into her eyes and she noticed their was no joking in his tone. "In case something were to…happen," he explained, abruptly letting go and backing away.

She stared at him for a moment before letting an annoyed look cross her face. "Fine, just as long as they don't get in my way," she replied tersely.

Kisuke smiled. He knew her tone of voice was just a façade. Soi did that often. He was going to ask the engineer beside him if she could find the two hotheads but realized that Kuukaku had already gone in search of them. _Quick as always, _he mused and soon enough, she returned with the two racers.

"Here you go, Soi Fong. Two crybabies as you ordered!" Kuukaku triumphantly grinned.

Ichigo went up to defend himself. "Hey, I am _not _a crybaby!" he retorted indignantly.

"Yeah lady, I'm not a crybaby! If anyone is then it's Ichigo!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo stormed to him. "Didn't you just hear me? I said, I am not a crybaby!"

"Well, you must be deaf because I'm saying you are!"

"I _stated_ I wasn't a crybaby!"

"Face it Strawberry, you _are_!"

Before the 'conversation' could get anymore intense, Kuukaku pushed them roughly on the back. She chuckled when they both stumbled with a yelp. "Okay, shut up already! I want you two to listen, so listen to me good." Effortlessly ignoring their glares, she informed the two, "You know why you're here, so I'll just give u a small recap. We're gonna save Yoruichi's sorry ass but before that we need to gather some 'intelligence' as the smart ones say." She smirked towards Soi's and Urahara's way. "You do as you're told cuz I'm basically the one who runs the races you go to so u better do as we say. Am I clear?"

The two had irritated looks. They grumbled, "Fine, fine." but that wasn't enough for Kuukaku.

"I said," she hissed as she got closer to the two, "Are we clear?!"

"Ah, yes m'am!" Ichigo instantly said with a salute and was followed by Renji with a sharp and stuttering, "H-hai!" as well.

"Good," the engineer said, pleased and backed away. "Now, go off with Soi; she's heading to Yoruichi's place."

----------BLEACH ---------

Ichigo whistled. "Looks like someone came before us…"

The three had arrived soon enough and Renji was able to pick through the many locks Yoruichi had on her door. When they entered, the sight before them wasn't what they were expecting. Particularly Soi Fong because she had been there previously. She knew Yoruichi's house didn't have any broken furniture nor was it a complete mess. It looked like a pack of wild animals barged in and took what they wanted and left.

Soi Fong disregarded the two and promptly made her way through the now-wrecked house. Her eyes were aflame with the burning desire to kill.

Ichigo noticed and started to yell out. "Yo, Miss Fong! Don't leave without us, we're supposed to be guarding you, ya know?" He sighed when Soi didn't stop and turned when he heard his friend say something as he came in.

"Damn, who the hell did this?" Renji asked no one in specific and kicked what looked like a broken…something. When he looked up, he was surprised to see only Ichigo. His eyes widened. "You idiot!" he exclaimed and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "Where the heck is Miss Fong?! We're not supposed to leave her, you know what Kuukaku said!" His frantic eyes looked left and right for Soi. Kuukaku was gonna kill them if they lost her.

"I know, I know!" The orange-haired racer smacked away Renji's grip with annoyance. "C'mon, I think she went this way."

--------- BLEACH ----------

Soi Fong scanned the place quickly, looking for clues that could help her find her way to Yoruichi. So far, no such luck. As she was about to ascend the stairs beside her, Soi froze when she heard footsteps but calmed immediately when the familiar arguing reached her ears. _It's just Renji and Ichigo, that's all. _She reluctantly decided to wait.

"Hey, you shouldn't wander off like that!" Renji told her seriously when they caught up. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Soi Fong crossed her arms in reply. "I don't need your advice," she retorted, her eyes narrowed in dislike. The ex-racer then turned towards the stairs, disregarding them once again, and said brusquely, "I'm going up, you may follow if you wish."

The other two looked at each other and sighed. They followed up with Renji as rear guard.

The three searched the bathroom, the guest room, and were now hunting through Yoruichi's own room. Renji and Ichigo went through the walk-in closet which caused Soi to sweat drop if only a little. _As long as I don't catch them touching any of Yoruichi's…clothes, _Soi thought with a scowl and light blush.

The waitress looked over the place and was slightly disheartened at the mess. Whoever was here, did they find what they were looking for? Sighing, she started with the drawers first. There was scattered make-up, a small variety of perfume, a few coupons, change, notes that Soi carefully read, and many other possessions…such as a secret stash of sexy lingerie.

_Shouldn't that be in the walk-in closet?_ Soi thought weakly with a blush and slowly closed the drawer with a wince. _I definitely was not supposed to see that._ Taking in a deep breath, she went back to the task at hand and studied the bed. Going through the sheets, lifting the mattress, and looking underneath, she found absolutely nothing that could help her. Soi Fong gave another sigh and glanced up at the open doors that led to the walk-in closet. The two hotheads were still searching, just like her.

Taking a moment to scan the room, she noticed there were pictures here and there on the wall. A few were even of her and the goddess herself. Curious, Soi Fong stood up and walked towards them. Brushing a hand against the closest one, the photo was of Yoruichi pulling her into a hug as she tried miserably to get away. The other one was of her and Yoruichi in the kitchen, which was a mess. She was sweat dropping while the cheerful woman was gleefully playing with cookie dough.

_How did she get this? Did she hide a camera? _Shaking her head about the wonders of Yoruichi Shihouin, she went on to the third and last one. She wanted to look at it more closely, so she tried to pick up the frame off the wall…

_Thump!_

Blinking, she stepped back and looked at the floor to see what had fallen. It was a book. A small book. Cocking an eyebrow, she reached down and picked it off the ground. "And what's this?" she muttered, flipping the book around to see the covers. Her eyes widened when she saw the words "Property of Yoruichi Shihouin! Don't Read, Don't Peek!" She stared at it and wondered what it could be, but jumped and almost dropped the journal when Renji and Ichigo came tumbling out the closet.

"Yo, we found this!" Ichigo exclaimed proudly and held up a miniature book that was black. "It holds names, addresses, numbers…" The racer was flipping through its pages as he told Soi Fong this. "And…" Ichigo paused before blinking, as if realizing something. "Um…Were you able to find something, Miss Fong?" The two guys peered closer to get a good look at what was in her hands.

"Huh, oh yeah…" She looked down at the book in her hands and back up at the two racers. "I don't believe it, but it may be a diary…" She looked at the sides and found there was a lock. A frown found her lips. "C'mon, we should get back now. We can't stay long."

"Uh, right…," Renji agreed and swiped the book from Ichigo's hands as he followed the waitress out.

"Hey, give that back!" Ichigo yelled and ran out to catch up.

Soi wasn't listening to the two arguing as they exited the house. The journal in her hands, could it really be Yoruichi's diary? It seemed so unbelievable, so childish…but then again, there were many times Yoruichi was unbelievable and a few (or maybe a lot of) times she was childish. And… Soi Fong looked down at the book in wonder. Could Yoruichi's feelings be in there as well?

--------BLEACH---------

**Me: Ara, gomen for the not-so-exciting chapter! I tried to make it better but… I COULDN'T!! IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! I'VE GIVEN UP HOPE FOR THIS STORY! SCREW THIS!! (runs away) I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

**Yoruichi: O.o Well, the author went nuts. What r we gonna do now?**

**Soi: Since she's gone, how about we…do our own thing?**

**Yoruichi: Oh? Is my little bee suggesting something?**

**Soi: …Maybe…**

**(in the background)**

**Me: No, lemme go! Lemme go! You can't make me do this! I don't wanna! Why me?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **

**Whack!**

**Kuukaku: (carrying author and sees readers backing away in fright) What?! I wouldn't have knocked her out if she hadn't gone crazy on me!**


	20. The Beginning of A Plan to Success

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**I AM DEEPLY SORRY, EVERYONE. I've taken almost a yr to update, haven't I? I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, especially those who continued to contact me and encouraged me to post up another chp :D**

**ARIGATOU, ALL OF YOU! Now, please go on n read. It's not much, but I will make sure the nex chp will be much better!**

**-Bleach-**

**Chapter20: The Beginning of a Plan to Success**

"All right, I take it the search has been a success?" inquired the easy-going man. He accepted the mini black book from a grinning Renji. They were at Kisuke's shouten.

"Che, _I_ was the one who found it," grumbled the orange-haired delinquent beside them. His famous scowl appeared.

Renji smirked in return. "Cmon Strawberry, don't be such a grump."

"Che, shut up Tattoo-face," the substitute shinigami retorted, clearly annoyed.

"Easy there, fellas," Urahara chuckled. His eyes flickered left to right. "By the way, where did Soi Fong disappear to?" He arched an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, Fong-san? Well she found a book too but she said she wanted to check it out first. I think it had a lock, so…." Renji scratched his head and shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "She drove home with her zanpaku-to."

Ichigo added, "Fong-san assumes it's Yoruichi-san's diary."

Surprise lighted Kisuke's features. "Diary?" he repeated, puzzled. "That's quite interesting… Remind me to ask her about it later."

"Sure," Ichigo replied. "Does that mean we're free to go?"

"Well," Urahara said amusedly, "Tatsuki's not here to make you stay, so feel free to leave if you please."

"Awesome!" Renji grinned and turned to the orange-headed racer. "Yo Carrot-head, I'll meet you in your room."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Why the heck are you heading to _my _room? Oi!" He ran after the eager soul reaper, leaving Urahara blinking.

_Renji is meeting Ichigo in his room? How, uh, interesting…_

"I want to see Rukia! Is it _that _hard for you to get it through your puny brain?" Renji laughed mockingly while pointing a finger and continued to sprint.

_Oh, I see! So it wasn't a secret affair after all. Silly me!_ Urahara snapped out his fan to hide his giggles.

"Say what? I do not have a puny brain, you baboon!"

The two argued loudly as they continued running (Ichigo more chasing), leaving Urahara to regain his composure from his small mirth and rack at his brain to stop thinking juvenile thoughts. Once calmed down, Kisuke looked at the book in hand and contemplated the chances of it containing a clue of Yoruichi's whereabouts. _'Slim, but not at all impossible,' _he decided with a satisfied nod. He strode towards the exit where the hotheaded racers had gone and clicked off the lights as Kuukaku had instructed him to. _'Oops, almost forgot to lock the door. Kuukaku will kill me if I leave it open again,' _he reminded himself. Whistling a cheery tune, he turned the lock, made sure he hadn't left anything behind, and went his merry way.

'_My creative wits versus the sharp intellect of Aizen Sousuke. Let's see who comes out the victor.'_

-BLEACH-

Yoruichi growled beneath her breath. She wasn't inhabiting that same, comfortable room Aizen had forced her to live in. No, she was in a cellar, complete with bars n gray bricks with only dim light to keep the darkness at bay. Why was she thrown into this stinky, goddess-forbidden place?

She attacked her 'caretaker,' Ulquiorra.

At first she had the upper hand of surprise, but then all of a sudden her vision blurred and the world around her spun. It's been a few days and she still couldn't fathom how she was beaten so quickly.

The once-stripper had her fingers impatiently drumming on the floor and unconsciously embraced the cold atmosphere to relieve herself from tension. She then buried her head into her arms, her knees bent up as she sat on the ground.

'_I hate this place, I hate Aizen, I hate all those men who screwed up my life, I hate this all, I hate how the world is, n I hate…' _Yoruichi blinked, her honey golden eyes widening at what she was about to say mentally.

'_I hate all of this but…I love only you, Soi Fong.'_

Involuntarily letting out a small whimper, she shook her head furiously n slammed a fist into the brick floor; it hurt enough to make the woman think she broke a few fingers, yet still this pain wasn't enough.

"I'll get out," she said in a low whisper, "And I'll be the one to hunt you, Sousuke Aizen."

_Are you going to save me from this manmade hell, my little bee? Or am I truly alone in this world?_

-BLEACH-

Soi Fong was in her living room walking back and forth in front of the coffee table, her face concentrated in deep contemplation. The book she had found in Yoruichi's bedroom was on it, begging her to open and read its pages. Ironically, Soi was hesitant with acting on her desire.

Heaving a sigh, she paused and glanced longingly at, what she guessed was, Yoruichi's diary. _'No, stop,'_ she scolded herself. '_I'd be invading her privacy.'_ Even so, her curiosity and hope for a place of where the goddess could be flooded her mind and slowly made her give in. "Dammit," she cursed, shaking her head rapidly. "I can't…I can't just…Argh!" The young woman clenched a fistful of hair in frustration.

Blowing out a mouthful of air, Soi made her way to the couch and slid into a comfortable seat. "Yoruichi, where are you?" she asked almost pleadingly, her eyes gaining a lost look. "How will I find you? I don't know where to start, where to go…" Her helpless gaze slowly landed on the book. "I want to save you… I want us to have fun like old times…and I want…" The waitress closed her eyes. "I want to be with you…please..."

Silence came for a few moments and then... "Dammit!" she swore again, standing up abruptly. "Should I open it or…" Soi Fong blinked. She forgot the book had a lock. Staring at it for several seconds, she slammed her palms on her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. _'I'm not going to open Yoruichi's diary, I'm not going to unlock it, I'm not going to read Yoruichi's diary no matter how much I want to, I'm not going to be nosy, I'm not going to unlock it, not, not, not, crap I'm going to unlock it. Shit.'_

Soi immediately fidgeted and, nervously, placed the book onto her lap. Taking in a deep breath, she reached into her pocket for her 'unlocker' that Yoruichi had helped shape weeks ago and paused as she reminisced.

'_I miss her…'_

Trying not to think anymore gloomy thoughts, the young woman began to pick at the book's lock. "…It should open right about…now?" Soi Fong blinked when she found it was still locked tight. "Okay, maybe I did it wrong…" Trying the technique the mischievous woman had taught her two more times and failing, the Chinese woman let out a sound of disbelief. It was as if the book tricked her into making a fool of herself. "I can't open it." Soi Fong felt defeated and realization dawned that if she couldn't open it, she wouldn't be able to see what was inside.

"Great, I'm going to have to wait for someone else to unlock it. Just _friggin_' great." She groaned exasperatingly and leaned into the couch. Soi was back at where she was before: having no idea of what to do next.

-Next Morning-

"Hey _Pretty Boy_, what in the world brings u here?" Kuukaku crossed her arms and waited for Byakuya's reply. Whoever Kuukaku expected to visit her (which was practically no one since this was the Shiba province and not her garage), it was definitely not a Kuchiki. Maybe Rukia since Ichigo and Renji were included in their rescue, but certainly not _Byakuya_.

The noble before her remained stoic and kept his face emotionless as always. Figures. All was silent but right when Kuukaku had had enough and was gonna chew him out for appearing for no reason at all, the man spoke. "I am here because my younger sister requested it."

Kuukaku blinked and gave him a look over. So this was Rukia's work, eh? Smirking at the man, the engineer inquired, "And why would she request your presence here, hm?"

He gave her a short, simple answer. "To see that Kurosaki and Abarai do not come to harm." He reluctantly added, "I know of Shihouin's predicament. I am willing to help for what she has done for me in the past."

"Done for you in the past? What the hell, u know her or something?"

"That is none of your concern, Shiba."

She laughed. "Oh, I see. She taught you how to pole dance."

The Kuchiki didn't find her jest funny. "It would please me if you would keep your assumptions to yourself, Shiba. " Byakuya's eyes flashed. "I will repay my debt to Shihouin. That is all."

Kuukaku rolled her eyes after she had her little laugh. "Still got something stuck up your ass, I see, "she muttered to herself before threading her fingers through her ruffled hair. Settling with a sigh, she decided what the heck with it. "All right then," she said with a nod and cracked a wicked grin. "If ya feel up to it, I'm cool about this." Her emerald eyes glanced over to her left. "But what do you think, Kisuke? With Byakuya, we should be able to plan things just fine now, wouldn't you agree?"

The shopkeeper lazily revealed himself and stepped out of the shadows. He met the slightly surprised gaze of the Kuchiki and nodded, offering a friendly smile. "We'll need all the help we can get. Welcome aboard, Kuchiki-san."

**-BLEACH-**

**John: Ok, would u rather be a sexy girl's mini skirt, or a sexy girl's tank top?**

**Me: Um…Dats hard cuz da tank top gets contact with her boobies, n da mini skirt gets to see her goodies… Gah, I guess mini skirt lol**

**John: Would you…rather be a chair or a table? XD**

**Me: o.O Well, er… A table gets dirty more easily except there r times when ppl hav table-sex… lol Then again, ppl could be doing nasty things on chairs like farting but then wat if a sexy girl sat on me? XD (I cleverly avoided da question!)**

**John: oh wow u rly thought on dat one lol Then, would you rather…**

**Me: Oi, why am I da only one answering?**

**John: Oh, alright fine!**

**Me: Yay!**

**A/N: Again guys, I'm sorry for this not chp not being satisfying. I've had this for awhile now but I never edited it like I wanted… So I decided to update anyway. I hope you all forgive me for my lateness. Like I said above, I will make sure to make da nex update way better! (just not rite now cuz I hav my skoo grades to worry about).**


End file.
